


Dangerous Lies

by EADF



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EADF/pseuds/EADF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between siblings is tested when they keep secrets from each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Overlooking the scenic skyline of Roma was the Castel Sant'Angelo- the fortress that was currently the residence of the Borgia.   
Scaling the walls was a daunting and tiring task but nothing would hold back Ezio Auditore as he quickly scaled it, keeping himself focused on his mission. This was the second time he was infiltrating the Castello, after he decided to spare Rodrigo’s life many years ago.   
This time his mission wasn’t to assassinate, but something else entirely. He had to do what he had to and no guard would stop him. Below him the guards patrolled tirelessly and complained about how cold the night was.   
Ezio felt a shiver run through him as the breeze swept over him. His hands were numb despite the leather gloves he had worn and he longed to reach the window above him as soon as possible before he froze to death.   
Taking a deep breath, he gazed up at the inky sky and the hundreds of stars twinkling. A smile spread on his face. She loved gazing at the stars. The thought of her, gave him the energy to quickly clamber the ledges and make his way to the window.   
It was open, just as he knew it would be. Ezio jumped over the sill and stepped into the carpeted bedroom.   
You’re finally here.” She said in her husky voice. “I’ve been expecting you.”   
“I know. I received your letter.” He replied, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman that was sitting in front of the mirror. She had her long hair left loose and had dressed herself in a flowing white lacy gown.   
Ezio couldn’t wait another second longer. He went up to her as she slowly got up, the lust evident in her wide greenish-blue eyes. Taking her in his arms, he lowered his head and kissed her softly. His hands moved up to the side of her face and caressed her soft velvety skin.   
She moaned, then clutched his hand and pulled him away. “I missed you.” She said, with her eyes still closed.   
Ezio moved to kiss her again, but she pulled away and turned. “I know why you’re actually here.”   
Ezio took a deep breath to clear away the jumble of thoughts that were clogging his brain. Whenever he was with her, he could think of nothing else and especially what he was.   
“It can wait. I trust she’s fine.” He told her.   
She smiled sadly at him. “She is. I made sure of that. Although it was difficult keeping my brother’s hands off her.”   
Ezio stepped forward and pulled her back into his arms. “Lucrezia.” He breathed softly. “You have no idea…”   
“Aren’t you going to save her?” she said.   
Ezio let his lips rest on her forehead. “I will. I want to share this moment with you. You have no idea what difficulties I’ve faced in coming here.”   
“I know.” Lucrezia said and put her arms around him while resting her head on his chest. “I just want this all to be over and for us to be together.”   
“Easier said than done.” Ezio said ruefully. He combed his fingers through her rich blonde hair and then stroked her arms. “He hasn’t been troubling you I hope?”   
Lucrezia pressed herself closer to him. “It has been difficult.” She said and her voice quivered just a bit. “Cesare knows no boundaries. Of late, he has been distracted, but I fear whenever he turns his attention to me.”   
“I’ve been keeping him distracted.” Ezio chuckled. “The more distracted he is, the more time he’ll spend time away from you.”   
“Grazie.” Lucrezia said breathlessly and looked up at him. “I haven’t been able to learn the location of the Apple yet.”   
“Where could he be hiding it?” Ezio said, dropping his hands.   
“I’ve searched his room.” Lucrezia said. “It’s not there and I don’t think my father knows where it is either.”   
Ezio put a loving hand on her cheek and she grasped it. “I don’t want you to put yourself in danger for me.”   
“I’m not.” She said. “I’m doing what is right. Now go. You must save Caterina. The Assassins need her.”   
Ezio kissed her again, this time with unbridled passion. When they broke away for breath, he looked at her bed eagerly.   
Lucrezia smiled. “Not tonight, mio amore.”   
Ezio kissed her cheek and turned to leave.   
“Aspetta!” she said. Taking the key from the drawer of her desk she came up to him. “Forgetting something?”   
Ezio looked at the key she was holding and took it. “Arriverdici. For now.” He said and then headed towards the door to go in search of Caterina.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
Claudia Auditore wasn’t looking forward to taking a stroll in the middle of a cold night, but when she received the letter, she couldn’t stop herself from not going. Instead of ignoring the note and tossing and turning in her bed, she convinced herself it was best to just go and meet him.   
So making sure that she wouldn’t be seen, she crept out of the Rosa in Fiore and headed towards the bridge where she was told he would be waiting.   
Her conscience told her that she wasn’t doing the right thing and if Ezio found out, he would never forgive her. Worse, he would hate her. But she couldn’t help herself. It was wrong, but she was also helpless.   
Tonight would be the last time she would meet him, she promised herself. After tonight, she would have nothing to do with him. Pulling her dark cloak tighter around her, she shivered as the winds brushed against her.   
Claudia stopped when she saw the bridge ahead. She could go back. She could pretend she never received the note and she could go on with her life. Her heart ached with this decision and she almost turned away, when she saw a shadow standing under the bridge.   
Claudia shivered again, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold winds. Wringing her hands, she walked faster, hoping her body would generate some heat as she did. When he pulled himself further into the shadows, she stopped and turned away once again.   
At this time of night, there wasn’t anyone around her. It was too cold for even the drunks of this city to roam around and the men looking for courtesans had already made their way to the brothel, right after sunset.   
He must have noticed her hesitation, for he stepped out just a bit to show the rich red coat he wore that was woven with silk threads. The leather boots he wore were expensive too and she regretted that he was standing in a muddy path.   
Well, it served him right! After what he did, mud on his shoes was not punishment enough. She let the anger draw her forward and confront him. 

“Why did you call for me?” she asked, making sure he heard the anger in her voice, loud and clear.   
He reached out for her arm and pulled her into the shadows with him. Claudia gasped as he made contact with her skin and all her memories of him came rushing in. She had been so happy when she had met him first. How was she to know what her destiny had laid in store for her?   
It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, but when they did, she could see that he hadn’t changed much. He still wore his hair the same way and he still carried the same arrogant candor that he always did.   
“Would you believe me if I said, I missed you?” he drawled.   
He was mocking her. How dare he!  
She reached out her hand to slap him, but he caught it and pulled her forward so that she was pressed against his hard chest.   
“Don’t you dare!” she threatened when she saw his eyes gleam.   
He dared. Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left Claudia burning with much more than rage. Her body was betraying her and she hated that. Her hands were reaching out to pull him closer and her lips were parting to deepen the kiss.   
She hated it all and forced herself to remember all the bad things he had done. In her memory, she heard a gunshot and that finally made her push away from him.   
“You bastardo! I hate you!” she screamed.   
He clamped a hand over her mouth. “Shh! We don’t want everyone to know that I am here.”   
Claudia pushed away his hands and took a few more steps back. “Why? Is the great Cesare Borgia, afraid? That’s not what you used to claim.”   
Cesare laughed. “I just don’t want my enemies to know yet that I am here.”   
“You mean my brother.” Claudia scoffed. “I hope he does find you! I hope he kills you!”   
“Now, now, caro.” Cesare said and put his hand on her cheek that Claudia slapped away. “ You don’t really mean that.”   
“I do!” Claudia yelled and then lowered her voice. “I didn’t know you were capable of murder too. Deception, treachery, si. But murder? You used me and you killed the man who was like a father to me.” She clenched her hands. “And for that, I’ll never forgive you.”  
“Come now, Claudia.” Cesare said in the same seductive voice that had seduced her in the first place. “You remember how things used to be between us. We were in love and we had planned a future. Together.”   
“That was before I realized who you were. If I had known that you were the son of Rodrigo Borgia…”   
“Si, si, you would have never even spoken to me.” Cesare said. “Let bygones be bygones, shall we? We can continue from where we left off.”   
Claudia glared at him. “Have you lost your mind? I never want to see you again! You charged into my city and shot my uncle at pointblank.” She said, aware that she was close to crying. “If you ever come near me again, I’ll tell Ezio everything and he’ll kill you like the dog you are!”   
Cesare seemed unmoved by her speech. “Such harsh language.” He said, sardonically.   
“Here’s some more. Fottiti!” Claudia said through gritted teeth.   
To her annoyance, Cesare gave another laugh. “I suppose, now that you run a brothel, it was inevitable you would learn such foul language. Needless to say, it makes you look even sexier. “   
Claudia turned on her heels and started to walk away. Clearly arguing with him was futile. She would never see him again, even though her heart would ache every time she would say that or hear his name. She would do everything she could to subdue her feelings for him.   
“Claudia, un momento!” Cesare jogged behind her.   
“Aren’t you afraid someone might see you?” she said acidly.   
“I don’t care.” He said, taking her arm to stop her. “Just hear me out. Give me another chance.”   
“Never!” Claudia said and pulled away from him.  
“What if I tell you that your uncle is alive?” Cesare asked.   
Claudia stopped in her tracks. “What?” She turned around slowly and studies his face. Was he lying?  
Cesare seemed relieved that she had stopped. “Your Uncle Mario is alive.”   
“Liar!” Claudia said. “I can’t believe you would lie to me about that. I saw you point your gun at his head. I saw you shoot him!”   
Cesare shook his head. “I did shoot, but not at his head.”   
Claudia swallowed. “Wh-what? You’re lying.”   
“I had to do it in front of my men.” Cesare said. “But do you actually believe I would kill the man who meant so much to you?”   
“You’re lying.” Claudia said, starting to cry.   
Cesare walked right up to her and wiped away a tear and then caressed her cheek. “Do you think I’m lying to you?”   
Claudia gazed up at his dark eyes. She had known Cesare for a long time and knew when he was lying. There was always that twitch in his nose, the pull on his lips that would tell her that he was lying. She saw none of those signs now.   
“You just got better at lying.” She told him, pointedly.   
Cesare let his thumb graze her bottom lip. “I swear to you that I am not lying. Your uncle is alive and I am keeping him hidden.”   
“Why?” Claudia asked, staring into the depths of his dark eyes. He had to be lying. He just had to be.   
“I can’t reveal all my secrets now can I?” He said, his lips closer to hers.   
“Then take me to him.” Claudia said her voice a whisper. 

Cesare straightened. “I can’t do that either.”   
“Then you’re lying.” Claudia said and stepped back. “I don’t believe you.”   
He looked hurt by her admission, but he controlled his expressions again. “I had to keep him.” He said. “He’s my insurance against the Assassins.”  
Claudia shook her head and more tears rolled down her cheeks. “You are such a bastardo!”   
“I know.” Cesare shrugged. “But I can’t walk away from what I truly am.”   
“But I can walk away from you.” Claudia said.   
“You could.” Cesare said. “But I promise you that you would never learn the location of where I’ve hidden your uncle.”   
Claudia looked away and bit her lip. There was just a tiny chance that Cesare was telling her the truth. Should she risk it?  
“Bene.” Claudia said, after a while. “What do you want in exchange of my Uncle?”   
“You know exactly what I want.” Cesare grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years ago…_

 

  
Claudia was sitting in her room, watching the sunset out the window, with the ledgers open in front of her. It was her birthday and as usual, Ezio was nowhere to be found. Apparently he was in Firenze on some mission to find the Apple.  
She tried to understand that he would always pick his Assassin duties first and she would hardly ever complain about that, but today, she felt lonely. Her mother had tried to make her birthday enjoyable by cooking all her favorite dishes and gifting her all her favorite flowers, but without her brother and uncle by her side, her family and this day was incomplete.

  
A knock on the door, roused her from her depressing thoughts and when she turned around, she saw her best friend Gina entering, carrying in her hands a small box.  
“Happy Birthday, Claudia.” The young woman grinned.  
Claudia embraced her friend and secretly envied her friend’s youth. Gina was a vibrant young woman with long curly orange hair. She was tall and thin and almost every color of dress suited her frame and complexion.

  
“Grazie.” Claudia said. Gina handed her the box and Claudia opened it to reveal a royal purple dress inside with gold lacing.  
“Ah, bella!” Claudia exclaimed. “This must be so expensive!”  
Gina laughed it off. “It was practically free.”  
“What?” Claudia looked at her in surprise.  
Her friend twirled a lock of hair around her finger and grinned. “I am dating the tailor who made that.”  
Claudia smiled back. “Are you going to keep him this time?”  
“We’ll see.” Gina winked and then took her hand. “Now come on.”  
“What? Where?” Claudia asked.  
“We are going out with the other girls to celebrate your birthday.” Gina replied.  
Claudia pulled her hand while simultaneously shaking her head. “Er, no. I have a lot of work to do and mother is all alone…”  
“No excuses!” Gina waved a finger at her. “Your mother has already agreed to this. My mother will be giving her company while we go out. So you have no excuses.”  
“My work…”  
“Your uncle is not here to badger you with your work.” Gina grinned.  
“He doesn’t badger me.” Claudia grinned.  
“Now go and change into this dress and come out. We’ll be waiting by the gates.” Gina said.  
“Bene.” Claudia said, reluctantly. She picked up the dress and stared at it. “Isn’t the color a bit too…young for me?”  
Gina laughed. “Oh, Claudia. Fortunately you do not show your age at all. Why, you could pass off for a twenty year old.”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere, Gina.” Claudia laughed at her friend’s teasing.  
“Now go on and get dressed.” She said and left, leaving Claudia to stare at her own reflection in the mirror and wondering if she truly looked younger than her age.

  
*/*/*/*/*

  
When they got off the carriage and headed towards a large inn, Claudia stopped in her tracks immediately, prompting Gina to turn around. The other three girls were giggling and talking amongst themselves, unmindful of the fact that two of their friends were left behind.  
“I am not going in there.” Claudia said. “It is an inn.”  
Gina put her hands on her waist. “Of course it’s an inn.”  
“I don’t drink!” Claudia said. “And where are we? This isn’t Monteriggioni.”  
Gina sighed. “Claudia, try to have a little fun every now and then. Who cares where we are. Tonight you are the Claudia who loves to have fun and drink and dance.”  
“Do you know what crowd comes in here? There could be rowdy men in there…” Claudia swallowed and could feel her heart beating faster.  
“So? You are the sister of an Assassin. You can take care of yourself.” Gina said and then laughed. “I promise I will push away all the rowdy men who badger you.”  
Claudia wanted to argue and tell her that they were being irresponsible, but her friend was looking at her eagerly and she couldn’t disappoint her.  
“Bene. But if I’m not comfortable, we shall leave.” Claudia said.  
Gina clapped her hands excitedly. “It’s a deal!” she said and then taking her hand, led her inside.  
Claudia had never been inside an inn before and she had heard from her brother how it was always full of drunkards who would harass women into sleeping with them. So Claudia had always been disinclined to visit any inn on any of her travels.  
But when she stepped inside the inn, Claudia was taken aback. There were lamps hanging from the ceiling that gave off a soft glow to the ambience and paintings on the walls from some of the finest emerging artists.

  
There were rows of wooden chairs and tables, and although she spotted a few drunks in the corner, many of them were just sitting around and talking with their friends. Gina pulled her inside and they joined the other girls who were gathered around a table.  
A few young men had already approached them and begun chatting with them, when Gina came over and sent them away.

  
“Tonight we celebrate Claudia’s birthday. Only girls.” Gina said.  
The other girls let out disappointed groans, but they soon got involved in the celebrations. Her friends ordered drinks and snacks, and little by little, Claudia started to ease in the unfamiliar surroundings.  
“You look pretty in that dress.” Gina said.  
Claudia looked down at her purple gown and smiled. “You have good taste. Grazie mille.”  
“You needn’t keep saying that.” Gina said. Music started to play and Gina nodded at the musicians. “Do you want to dance?”  
“No.” Claudia said quickly and took a goblet of wine one of her friends offered. She did tell Gina the truth when she said she didn’t drink, but seeing the amber liquid in the goblet and her friends’ eagerness, she took a sip to please them. They were trying so hard to cheer her up and she couldn’t disappoint them.

Gina kept on looking behind her shoulder and Claudia patted her on the arm as the music grew louder. “What’s wrong?”  
Gina grinned at her. “I know I said that we would not entertain men tonight, but ever since we came in, a young man has been unable to keep his eyes off you.”

Claudia narrowed her eyes at her. “Davvero? Where?” She turned her head and saw a group of young men sitting at a large table. There were about a dozen men on the table, all of them talking amongst themselves and drinking joyfully. However there was one man. Who was sitting at the head of the table, who had turned in his chair and looking at her.  
Claudia thought that he wasn’t exactly handsome, yet there was something about him that made her heart beat faster. His hair was shoulder-length and raven black. He had a sharp nose and a narrow mouth. He had a long neck and was dressed in a black coat with golden threads and embroidery. His companions were dressed similarly, though in red and she had to admit that none of them looked as charismatic as he did.  
Their eyes met and Claudia felt her breath taken away. She instantly looked away, feeling a fluttering in her chest.  
“Ah!” Gina teased. “You like him.”

 

  
“What? No!” Claudia said and felt her face warming up. “He’s too young for my tastes.”  
Behind her, she noticed a movement and Claudia felt her heart stop when she saw that man stand and walk toward her. Her mouth instantly went dry and she tried to look anywhere but at him. Gina noticed her distress and turned sideways to see him.

  
“Oh…” Gina bit her lower lip from laughing out loud. When he came closer, Gina touched her arm. “Why don’t I see what the others are up to?”  
“No! Gina!” Claudia’s voice gave away when the young man stood before her.  
He’s too tall, she thought.  
“Ciao, bella.” He smiled and Claudia felt something inside her warm up.  
“Salve.” Claudia said through a parched mouth.  
“I was wondering if you would dance with me.” He asked. Claudia noticed how sharp and powerful his voice felt. Like he was born to command and have several people obey him, but he was asking her in a hopeful tone.  
“I don’t dance.” She said, feeling foolish. She was blushing and she knew it and hated herself for it.  
“She does.” Gina popped in. “Go on, Claudia.”  
He took her hand and led her to the center where the other couples were dancing. When his hand touched her waist, Claudia shivered.  
“Are you going to tell me your name?” He asked.  
Claudia pressed her lips together. “I barely know you.” She said, feeling suddenly bold.  
“Hmmm…so you’re going to make me work for your name?” He smiled his charming smile again and Claudia looked away, trying to hide hers. She noticed his companions looking their way and absently squeezed his hand.

  
“Your friends are looking at us.” She said, feeling conscious as every man on the table was looking at her.  
He brushed a tendril of her hair away from her face. “Let them. They are jealous I have such a beautiful girl to dance with.”  
The music slowed and Claudia started to pull away when Cesare waved his hands at the musicians. Immediately, the music picked up tempo again.  
“You ordered them to keep playing music?” Claudia asked.  
“Of course.” He said, looking down at her. “You look really beautiful. The color of your dress suits you.”  
Claudia felt her cheeks burning. “Grazie.”  
“Did I earn your name now?” He asked.  
“By flattering me?” she laughed. “Not a chance.” Claudia thought it was childish to not give her name, but now that this charming man wanted it, she couldn’t help but make him restless about it.  
“I wasn’t flattering you.” He replied. “I meant every word.” He touched her cheek again, delicately and Claudia felt her breath taken away. “Your friend was right. You can dance.”  
Claudia smiled up at him but said nothing. When the song was about to end again, she saw Cesare wave his hand at the musicians again.  
“Are you going to keep asking them to play over and over?” Claudia asked.  
“I am used to getting what I want.” Cesare said. “Until you don’t tell me who you are…”  
Claudia laughed. “Alright then. My name is Claudia.” He gave her a triumphant smile. “Claudia Auditore.”  
The smile on his face froze and he suddenly spun her and took her in his arms. She felt his hands stiffen around her and looked up at him. The smile was gone and his eyes had darkened.  
The music ended and he stepped back. “My friends are waiting for me.” He said in a controlled voice. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Claudia.”  
Claudia looked at him oddly and then walked back to Gina who was watching her with her chin resting on her hand.  
“Back so soon?” She teased.  
Claudia shrugged. “Si.” She realized she couldn’t stop smiling. She watched him join his friends and say something after which they all got up and started to leave.  
Gina noticed where her gaze was resting and touched her arm. “He’s leaving.”  
“He is.” Claudia said, feeling cold and alone all of a sudden.  
“Are you going to see each other again?” Her friend asked, but Claudia’s attention was solely upon him as he headed toward the door.  
“I don’t know.” She said through numb lips.

  
Gina made her return her attention to herself. “Then go find out.”  
Claudia made her way through the crowds and by the time she reached the door, he had already left. She walked out and saw his friends walking in a group in the front, while he lagged behind.  
“Hey!” she called, surprised at her own boldness.  
He turned to look at her in surprise. She walked over to him in long strides.  
“You didn’t tell me who you were.” She smiled. “How do I earn your name?”  
He put his hands in his pockets and lowered his eyes. Then when a few seconds passed, he met her eyes again. “I’m Cesare.” He said.  
“It was nice meeting you Cesare.” Claudia said, coyly.

  
Cesare nodded. “Il piacere è mio.”

  
Claudia clasped her hands together. It was cold and she realized she had left her cloak inside. She wanted to ask him when they would see each other again, but that felt too daring on her part. Inwardly, she prayed that he would ask her.  
He noticed her nervousness and came over to her, standing right before her. Taking her hands in his, he stroked them, bringing warmth to her cold skin. “I would love to see you again.” He said and Claudia felt a glow of happiness she had never felt before.  
She smiled up at him and he lowered his head and kissed her cheek softly. “See you soon, Claudia.” He whispered.  
Claudia felt a shiver pass through her and she nodded quickly, unable to mutter a coherent word.  
He kissed her hand and then walked away, leaving her feeling breathless with excitement.  
This was a wonderful birthday after all!


	3. Chapter 3

_Two years ago…._

Ezio had a throbbing headache and an irksome sprain in his ankle. The thought of traveling in this condition was making him nauseous, but there was no time to lose. In order to gain the Apple from Savonarola, he would have to travel to Firenze as soon as possible. Caterina Sforza, the countess of Forli, waved at him as he started up the docks that would lead to the ship. He watched her and wished he could spend time resting on her lap as she took care of him. He could envision running his fingers through her fiery red hair and kissing her full lips. Ezio clutched his stomach as the nausea returned with full force. His lust for the woman was possibly the result of the peculiar medicine the dottore had prescribed him as was the nausea. A trip on the rocky seas was just the thing he didn’t want right now.

“Come back soon.” Caterina called and instructed the sailors to take care of him. Then she turned back to him. “Vittoria agli assassin!” she called. Ezio just put up a hand, sure that if he opened his mouth, he would throw up. Curse the Orsini brothers who had wounded him when he had tried to save Caterina’s children. He took small steps and walked slowly up the steps to the ship, hoping that he would reach Firenze soon. He hoped to sleep the entire journey and be prepared for what awaited him in Firenze. Machiavelli had already sent him letters about how the city was falling into chaos and would quickly be engulfed by fire if the nonsensical bonfires were not stopped.

Ezio was lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of laughter. His mood immediately brightened as he saw a group of six girls aboard the ship, chatting among themselves and laughing. All of them were pretty and young and their voices lessened some of his agony. He stepped on the deck and made his way to the cabins and then stopped. His attention returned to the girls again and he saw that his first assessment of them was wrong. Not all of them were gossiping and laughing. There was one girl who was sitting just a little apart from them and gazing at the sea. Her blonde hair fluttered in the wind and he spotted a ribbon strung around her fingers. She could tie up her long hair, as it blew all around her face, but she made no attempt to do so. Her eyes looked sad and her lips were pressed together as if she was trying hard not to cry. One of her companions asked her something and she nodded in reply. She tried to smile but it didn’t reach her blue eyes. Ezio squinted. No, her eyes were not entirely blue. They were green and golden too. “I shall take your bags downstairs.” The sailor told him. “Signora Caterina has advised me to do so.” Ezio snapped himself back to attention and followed the sailor down to the cabin. He needed the rest. Everything else could wait.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Machiavelli was right. Firenze had fallen into a pit of utter chaos and the once beautiful and grand Oltrarno district was now a space for corrupt officials and disordered fights between the city and Borgia guards. It seemed the city was on alert for him, because as soon as he stepped into the district, guards rushed toward him with their swords drawn. Disposing them was easy and he was glad he had found the chance to rest his aching muscles on the way here.

When the last of the guards had fallen, Machiavelli joined him. “Savonarola was expecting you it seems.”

“That doesn’t bother me.” Ezio said, sheathing his sword.

“Don’t lower your sword yet.” Machiavelli advised him. “There are more guards on the way. They’re attacking everyone on sight, including some of their own. The Apple is making them mad.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Ezio said and spotted another group of crazed guards. “Stand back!”

*/*/*/*/*/*

Two days later, Ezio had killed two of Savonarola’s lieutenants and was looking for the others when he spotted a group of guards harassing more people. He heard the cries of a woman and his heart stilled. No, it wasn’t Cristina’s voice. She was dead and he had just buried her. His hands grew numb as the memory of Cristina lying dead in his arms, surfaced. They used to be in love with each other for years and when she had married someone else, he had assumed she had forgotten him. But yesterday, she had confessed that she had always kept him in her heart. And then she had died. Raw pain ripped through his heart and he breathed deeply to calm his overwhelming emotions. “Aiuto!” the girl wailed and Ezio felt the heat course through his veins again. With long strides, he reached the group of guards who had circled around a girl.

“I am Lucrezia Borgia! You work for me!” she yelled at them and raised her sword to shield herself from the guards who had apparently completely lost their mind. Ezio blinked when he recognized her as the girl from the ship. Lucrezia Borgia? That meant she was Rodrigo’s daughter! She was clearly too young to be his wife…. “Don’t!” She screamed when one of the guards advanced toward her with his sword.

“I’m going to kill you.” The guard was saying. “I’ll slice you into ribbons.”

“My father will have you hanged!” Lucrezia was trying to sound brave, but the young girl was clearly frightened out of her wits. Her hands were trembling and Ezio knew that if the guard struck her, her sword would fall and she would be open to further attacks. Ezio reached quickly and using his hidden blades, stabbed two guards in the throat, then disarmed the other and killed him with his own sword. The rest of the guards turned their attention to him and Lucrezia huddled in the corner next to the barrels. Ezio moved swiftly and slashed and stabbed the rest of the guards. When they were all lying in a pool of their own blood, he dropped the sword and turned to her.

“Are you alright?” He asked her kindly. The girl slowly got up, dropping her own sword. “I…I…” she put out her arm and Ezio saw a deep gash in her arm. She saw her own injury, and the blood still oozing from it, and then back at him. Before she could say anything, she fell to the ground. Ezio rushed over and picked her up in his arms. There weren’t many doctors in this part, but there was one who had a house here. He went through isolated alleys and the back of houses to avoid any more guards, until he reached the small house. Three knocks on the door and it was opened by the dottore.

“Ezio.” He exclaimed. “Are you alright?” “It’s the girl.” Ezio said, nodding toward her. “She needs your assistance.”

“Of course.” The dottore said. “I’ll do anything for the assassins.” Ezio laid her on the large wooden table in the middle of the room and saw her eyes flutter. The doctor closed the door behind him and joined them. “The city has gone crazy. It’s unfortunate that young girls are not immune to this insanity either.” The doctor remarked. Ezio thought back to Cristina and felt his eyes moisten. Swallowing, he helped the doctor pull back her sleeve to reveal the wound. “Hmm, it is a rather deep cut.” The doctor said and reached for the vials. “Did you know that the Borgia are helping Savonarola? Curses on that family!”

Ezio looked down at Lucrezia and then back at the doctor. The girl blinked and then closed her eyes again. “Rodrigo Borgia will meet his end soon.” The doctor said passionately, applying alcohol on the wound. “Hopefully by your hands.” Ezio wished the doctor would stop talking. Clearly the girl was distressed and if she heard the things the doctor was saying about her father, she would be even more upset. The doctor paused suddenly, with a piece of cotton in his hand. He was staring at the girl and then reached over to pull out her necklace. He gasped and then stepped back when he saw the Templar’s insignia. “She’s a Borgia!” The doctor said disgustedly.

“I know.” Ezio said, sighing. “Lucrezia Borgia, Rodrigo’s daughter.” The doctor threw away the cotton ball and put the cap back on his medicines. “I refuse to treat a Templar!” “Dottore….” “No!” The doctor said. “She’s the enemy! You know what his father did to your father!” “Si, and I’ll never forget.” Ezio said in a stern voice. “However, she is innocent. I am sure she was not a conspirator in my father’s death.”

“Let her die.” The dottore said. “That will put a dent in Rodrigo’s armor.”

Ezio grabbed the front of the doctor’s robes and pushed him against the wall. “You will do everything you can to treat her! Do you remember the oaths you took? It is your duty to treat her.” The doctor grunted and Ezio let him go. “She is just a child.”

Lucrezia moaned from the table. “I’m not a child.”

The doctor went over to her and treated her arm, quietly. “She fainted because of the shock.” He explained a little roughly. “Take care of her. I shall be back soon.” Ezio said and turned to go.

“No, don’t go!” Lucrezia cried and sat up on the table. “Please!” Ezio looked at her and then at the doctor. Clearly she was afraid that the doctor might hurt her and Ezio couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t. “Bene. I’ll stay.” Ezio said and took a chair. Lucrezia gave him a small smile and he saw tears in her eyes. The doctor was giving her stitches and Ezio knew those hurt. She sniffed and lowered her eyes until the doctor was done. “Grazie.” She told him, but the doctor walked away without another word. She clutched her upper arm and looked at him. “And thank you for saving my life.”

“You needn't thank me.” He said.

“I do. You could have let me die.” She smiled then. “It would have been ironic. My own men, killing me.”

“They were under the influence of the Apple.” Ezio said. “I have heard what it is and how dangerous it is.” Lucrezia said. “It should never fall into the wrong hands.” Ezio blew a breath and gave her half a smile.

“Then you agree that your father shouldn’t have it.” Lucrezia let her gaze drop back to her bandaged arm and stayed silent. The doctor came back to the room again with a vial. “Drink this.” He said. It will help you heal. Lucrezia stared at the doctor suspiciously and Ezio realized that she had heard the entire conversation. He walked over to her and reached into his pouch for a vial of medicine.

“This works as well.” Ezio said. “I use it myself.” Lucrezia took the medicine from him and drank it in one swallow. The doctor muttered a curse under his breath and walked out of the room again.

“What are you doing here?” Ezio asked her. “Your father must have known what was going on in Firenze.”

“He doesn’t know where I am. Nobody knows. Except for my friends.” Lucrezia said. “And even they don’t know why I am really here.”

Ezio sat beside her on the table. “Can I help you?” Lucrezia hesitated and her gaze returned to the doctor who was rummaging in the drawers, looking for something. “Si.” She whispered. “I heard the doctors in Firenze have a special medicine.” “Oh?” Ezio looked at her curiously and then glanced at the dottore who was still peeved that he had to treat a Templar. Lucrezia came closer and Ezio could smell the sweet scent of her hair. She smelled like flowers- possibly lilies.

“I need that medicine.” Lucrezia said.

“Are you sick?” Ezio asked, concerned. Lucrezia moistened her lips and then bit her bottom lip, as if contemplating whether to trust him or not. Then she moved even closer until Ezio’s hands were touching her long hair that had loosened from the ribbons.

“I’m pregnant.” She said. “I heard a medicine found here can help me…” she swallowed. “miscarry.”

Ezio pulled away and stared at her in shock. “You’re with a child?” he looked down at her stomach and then back into her wide sorrowful eyes again.

She took his hand in hers. “Please…I have no one I can trust. You saved me once. Please, save me again.”  

Ezio got up and pulled his hood back. Running a hand through his hair, he looked out the window and saw some men throw books into the bonfire.

“Ezio…please.” Lucrezia begged. “Your family doesn’t know?” Lucrezia shook her head slowly and hung her head in shame. Ezio went over and sat beside her again. Taking her hand, he squeezed.

“Are you sure you don’t want this child?” “More than anything.” Lucrezia was sobbing as she spoke.

“I don’t want my child to have a life that I have led so far.” “It couldn’t be that bad.” Ezio said. More tears flowed through her eyes. “I was engaged to two men when I was barely thirteen and then married, all for politics.” She cried. “Then I made the mistake of falling in love with my father’s messenger who abandoned me.”

Ezio grew silent. He had an idea about who she was talking about. The man in question was actually an assassin who had been sent to spy on the Borgia. Once the Assassin Order found out of his illicit affair with the enemy, he had been thrown out from the order. After that, he had no idea what had happened to that man. Ezio never thought that the person the assassin was having an affair was Lucrezia Borgia. “This child will be yours Lucrezia.” Ezio said. “You get to choose the life you want for your child.”

“I can’t do it!” Lucrezia wailed. “I can’t do this alone! My family will be so angry when they learn of the affair. They’ll kill me!” Ezio saw her sobbing in her hands and took her in his arms.

“There, there.” He said, stroking her arms. “You’re not alone. You have me.”

Lucrezia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “We’re basically enemies. You should hate me!”

Ezio gave her a smile. “You’re not my enemy Lucrezia. And it is your choice to make whether or not you want to trust me. Perhaps because you saved my life when you shouldn’t have. ”

“I trust you. I don’t know why.” Lucrezia said, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. “If father finds out that you helped me…”

“Your father doesn’t scare me.” Ezio said. “Look, I have to go find Savonarola and reclaim the Apple. Until then, you should stay here and decide what you want for yourself.”

Lucrezia nodded and Ezio helped her into a sofa. “There, now rest for a while.” She took his hand and squeezed and Ezio let his glance fall to her lips. For some reason, all he could think of was to kiss her and he chided himself for that. The poor girl was in trouble and all he could think of was how he could take advantage of her vulnerability. When he straightened, he looked up to see the doctor with a book in his hand and glaring at them. He closed the book with a loud snap and opened the door for Ezio as he pulled up his hood.

“I hope you are making the right decision trusting her.” The doctor told him. “She is after all a Templar and a Borgia. Her loyalty will always lie with her family.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Ezio said arrogantly.

“I hope you do.” The doctor warned. “Because like all Borgia, she would stab you in the back too!”


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Years ago…_

  
Claudia frowned at the four dresses she had laid out on her bed. Over the years, she had barely given any thought to dressing up; after all she had never found the need to do so. No one had wanted to date her in Monteriggioni as she came from a family of assassins and though no one feared Ezio, everyone respected him too much to casually date his sister.  
But now, she wished she had taken the time to take advantage of the tailor’s discounts and bought more dresses. Cesare had already seen her in purple, she couldn’t very well wear that again, now could she?  
The others were a bright red, a faded green and a blue dress with a tear in the waist. She picked up the blue dress and turned her head. The tear was small and she could try to repair it, but it was still too worn out to wear on a date.  
Date…  
She had memorized every word of the letter he had sent her. He wanted to meet her- alone! The meeting spot was a couple of miles away from Monteriggioni and she wanted to be discreet. There was no use letting her family know of Cesare as they would want to know everything about him and she wanted to know everything about him first.  
What was his last name, for example? Where did he live? He and his friends didn’t dress like they were from Firenze and definitely not Monteriggioni. She supposed he could be from Venezia. They sold the finest fabrics there and his clothes were of the highest taste.  
“Claudia?” Her mother came into her room.  
The dress Claudia was holding dropped from her hands. “Madre?” She asked, turning around.  
Her mother looked at the dresses on her bed and the one on the floor. “Are you going out somewhere?”  
“Er…” Claudia bent over to pick up the dress, hoping her mother wouldn’t notice her blush. “Si, Gina wanted to go out.”  
“Ah!” Her mother smiled. “Will you be gone long?”  
“No.” Claudia said, placing the blue dress back on the bed and crossing her arms, then uncrossing them. “I’ll be back before sunset.”  
Her mother grinned suddenly. She came over to her and put her arms around her shoulders. “I was just coming back from Gina’s house. Her mother says that Gina has been ill since yesterday. Something she ate.”  
Claudia felt the blood drain from her face. “What?” she asked in a dry whisper.  
“It is alright, Claudia.” Her mother laughed. “If it is a man you are seeing, I won’t mind. Just be careful?”  
“Of course.” Claudia said quickly.  
“Then I was right?” Her mother teased. “You were going on a date?”  
“Madre!” Claudia said, but smiled back. “I met him two days ago. On my birthday. He wants to see me again.”  
“Who is this young man?” Her mother asked and sat down on her bed. She touched the green dress and frowned.  
“I haven’t found much about him…yet.” Claudia said, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. “But I don’t want you worrying too much. You just came out of shock and I don’t want you to fall ill again.”  
Her mother reached over and kissed her cheek. “I won’t. So what have you decided to wear?”  
“I cannot decide.” Claudia frowned. “What do you think?”  
“Hmm, not the green one. In fact we may have to throw away the green dress.” Her mother said, taking the dress in her lap and studying the stitching.  
“Or give it to someone else who could use it.” Claudia suggested. “I think one of the mercenaries’ wives may appreciate it.”  
“You cannot wear any of these on a date.” Her mother smiled. “I was stitching a dress for you to give it to you on your birthday, but I couldn’t finish. Wait, I’ll go get it.”  
She went out of the room and Claudia looked at her wardrobe and tried to decide which shoes she would wear. The white ones? The black or brown ones?  
“There you go.” Her mother said, coming back in and holding out a pale pink dress with a golden belt at the waist. “What do you think?”  
Claudia looked at the flowers her mother had embroidered on the top of the dress and kissed her mother on the cheek. “It is so pretty, madre. Grazie!”  
“I am glad you liked it, now go and get dressed. We have to do your hair next.” Her mother beamed.

*/*/*/*/*

Claudia felt a bit conscious, as the carriage drove her out of the city gates. Her mother had insisted she wear her hair loose and Claudia had wanted to tie it up and cover her head. Eventually they both compromised and Claudia had plaited her hair and left it on her side.  
A few tendrils broke free from her tied up hair and Claudia fidgeted with them while looking down at the pale pink dress she was wearing. Would Cesare like her in this?  
She smiled and bit her lip. She had to find a way to stop blushing every time she thought about him.  
“How much further, Singnorina Claudia?” The carriage driver spoke up.  
Claudia woke up from her reverie and looked out the window. There were mountains and small houses lined up near the forest. Cesare hadn’t specified where he wanted to meet. He had just asked her to drive out from the city gates and he would catch up with her in the middle.  
She hadn’t paid much attention to the particulars; she had been so excited to just receive a note for him.  
Claudia asked the driver to stop and then opened the carriage door. Walking out cautiously, she wondered if she was making a huge mistake in coming out to meet a stranger. What did she know about Cesare anyway?  
Calm down Claudia! Cesare doesn’t look like a murderer! He won’t hurt you.  
The sound of hooves, returned her attention back to the road and she saw Cesare ride up along with three of his friends. They were all dressed in black shirts and breeches with knee high brown boots.  
Claudia instinctively took a step back when she saw his friends. She had thought he would be alone. Nervousness pricked the back of her neck and she put her hand on the carriage door. Cesare noticed her reaction and dismounted the horse.  
“Claudia.” He smiled. “I was coming to pick you up from the gates.”  
“You said I should ride out from the city.” Claudia said, her eyes still on the three friends who were looking at her with humorless expressions. In fact they looked like they were furious with her.  
Cesare turned to his friends and she saw a frown on his face. One of the friends shrugged and maintained a frown. Cesare then motioned his friends to disperse and they did, but not before throwing reproving looks at her.  
“My friends had insisted they come and visit Monteriggioni. They had heard quite a lot about this, beautiful place.” Cesare said the last with a hesitant shudder in his voice, as if he didn’t think Monteriggioni was beautiful.  
“Well, your friends have a lot to see. There are a lot of beautiful sights here in Monteriggioni. It will take them a whole day to see all the sights. And then there are the shops…” Claudia took a breath and continued. “We sell exquisite fabrics and high quality weapons at our stalls at competitive prices.”  
“Is that so?” Cesare seemed concerned about something. “The weapons, are they…” He stopped himself and a smile broke onto his face. “We are not here to discuss these matters, are we?”  
“I don’t know.” Claudia said, crossing her arms.  
“I did not mean to offend you.” Cesare said and bowed slightly. “Forgive me, if I did so unknowingly.”  
Claudia pouted and then smiled when she saw the gleam in Cesare’s eyes. He was being sincere, yet he appeared to be flirting with her.  
“I forgive you.” She said. “Now, why did you call me here?”  
Cesare looked around at the trees and hills. “I was hoping you could show me around.”  
Claudia looked at his friends who had dismounted from their horses and talking to each other while glancing in their direction.  
“They will wait for me by the inn.” Cesare said, coming to her. He put out his hand and Claudia took it, not even realizing that she had.  
She wanted to ask him why they were there in the first place, but stopped herself. He may think she was too audacious.  
“Don’t worry about them. Come, I hear there is a lake nearby. We could take a walk.” He said.  
“How long will you be, Signorina?” The carriage driver asked.  
She was about to speak up when Cesare came forward. “I shall drop her back home.”  
The carriage driver threw Claudia a cautionary look and Claudia smiled at him in assurance. Nodding, the carriage driver drove away and Claudia turned back to Cesare.  
“Let us walk.” She said.  
Cesare took her hand again and walked with her. “He seemed very protective of you.”  
“Who? The carriage driver?” Claudia asked. “My brother must have told the whole city to take care of me in his absence. Everyone treats me like a child.”  
“But you are not.” Cesare said, in a low husky tone. “You are a very beautiful woman.”  
Claudia blushed and turned away.  
Cesare seemed to notice the redness creeping up her face, because when he spoke again, there was amusement in his tone. “You have a brother? Why is he not living with you?”  
“He has to travel a lot.” Claudia said. She was about to tell him that he was an Assassin, but then stopped herself. Not everyone was supposed to know her family’s secret. The less people knew about Ezio’s work, the better.  
“What does he do?” Cesare prodded.  
Claudia swallowed. “Er…I…my brother doesn’t tell me everything about his work.”  
Cesare frowned slightly. “I didn’t mean to pry.” He said. “Forgive me?”  
“No, I mean…” Claudia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “There is nothing to forgive.”  
“Let us talk about something else, if talking about your family upsets you.” Cesare said.  
“No, it does not upset me.” Claudia picked up her skirt a little as she walked over a rock. “What does your family do? What do you do?”  
Cesare gazed straight ahead. “So that’s the lake!”  
Claudia looked ahead and saw the sparkling blue lake before them. It looked so serene near the mountains and grassy hills that, the scenic beauty took her breath away.  
“It’s beautiful.” She murmured.  
“Let’s walk ahead.” Cesare said. He was about to take her hand, when he tripped over a rock and lost his balance. He managed to stop himself from falling over just in time, but something fell from his pocket and landed with a clanging sound on the rock.  
Claudia gasped when she saw Cesare trip and then when she saw something gleam in the grass, she looked down and saw a small blade.  
Cesare quickly swooped the small knife in his hand and she saw how pale his face had become. They stared at each other in silence before Claudia dropped her eyes back to the knife in his hand.  
“You carry a knife with you wherever you go?” She asked.  
Cesare’s face changed and just for a second she saw him lost in thought and looking down at the knife as if he wanted to…  
No, Claudia shook away those thoughts. She was just being paranoid.  
“I made this.” Cesare said, in a strained voice. “I am an apprentice to the blacksmith.”  
Claudia mentally slapped her head. Of course he was. That was probably why he was interested in the weapons being sold in Monteriggioni. And here she thought, for a brief second, that he may have been untrustworthy.  
She was letting her family’s heritage and secrets, get to her. Not everyone was treacherous and not everyone would betray her like many of their family friends had done. In order to move on, she would have to learn to trust people again.  
“That’s a beautiful knife.” Claudia said. She caught a movement behind Cesare and turned her head to see his three friends standing near the edge of the road and looking at them. Claudia could feel a shiver go through her as she saw them.  
Why were they being so hostile?  
Cesare noticed her pallor and turned and waved to his friends.  
“Do you have to leave now?” She asked, unable to keep the shivers from forming goosebumps on her arms.  
“I..er…” Cesare was looking at his friends too and they all looked angry about something. One of them, the shortest in the group, started to come towards them when the bulky man in the group pulled him back.  
“What’s going on?” Claudia asked.  
“Wait here.” Cesare said. He strode towards him and when he walked, Claudia imagined him as a lion walking toward his prey. He looked so furious that Claudia stepped away from him as he walked past her.  
She saw him join his friends and the four of them appeared to be having a heated argument. The short one looked more aggressive and she was sure he had just pointed at her. Cesare said something that horrified his three friends and the short one made a move ahead.  
Cesare shoved him back and pointed a finger at his face. Claudia looked down the empty roads and shivered. Perhaps she should have asked the carriage driver to wait for her. She was all alone, away from the city, in the middle of the road. Maybe she should walk home.  
Whatever was going on between Cesare and his friends, she had no interest in getting involved. She was about to walk toward her home, when Cesare called her.  
“Claudia!” He said and crossed the road to come to her. “Let me walk you home.”  
Claudia looked across at his friends and saw the sullen expressions on their faces. “What was going on?”  
Cesare frowned at them. “It was nothing. Let us leave.”  
“Your horse?” Claudia asked.  
“I’ll get it later.” Cesare was fuming, yet he was controlling his anger for her. She thought it was better not to ask him about his friends and spoil his mood further.  
“By the way.” Cesare said. “Did I tell you how pretty you look in this dress?”  
Claudia smiled, feeling some of her tension ebb when Cesare smiled at her. “No. No you did not.” She said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two years ago…_

  
Machiavelli and Paola were discussing something about one of Savonarola’s lieutenants, but Ezio was too distracted to catch a single word. His eyes darted from the ruined facades of the beautiful buildings, to the bonfires still burning on the streets.  
Right near where they were huddled, three men walked over with a large stack of books in their hands and dumped them on the ground. Then one of them lit a match and threw it on the books. It took a while, but eventually the books caught fire and seeing this, the other citizens walked over to throw in their books.  
“I can’t believe some of them are doing this voluntarily.” Machiavelli said.  
“People are against progress. Any kind of change threatens the comfort zones they have created for themselves.” Paola said.  
Ezio barely heard them as his thoughts turned to Lucrezia. She was such a beautiful girl- young, bright blue eyes, blonde hair…and her skin…  
To top it all, there was that vulnerability in her that showed him that not all of the members in the Borgia family were ruthless people. They were capable of love, heartbreak and strength. Lucrezia was with a child and she was fighting with herself to make the right decision for her and her child. He didn’t want to involve himself in her matters, but he kept thinking how she would handle her current predicament.  
“…and it’s the women who suffer in these riots.” Paola was saying. “Some men take the opportunity of this chaos to prey on women. I’ve asked my girls to keep the doors locked.”  
Ezio blinked at Paola, realizing he wasn’t exactly sure what was being talked about. He didn’t want his fellow assassins to know that not only was he not paying attention to the discussions, he was also thinking about Lucrezia Borgia.  
“Now that I have killed a few more lieutenants, surely the risk has lessened.” Ezio said, hoping Paola would tell him what she was talking about.  
“I cannot take chances with my girls.” Paola said. “These rowdy men are only seeking a chance to exploit women.”  
Ezio looked at the three men gathered around the small bonfire and watching the burning books with glee. Their smiles had something sinister in them and he imagined that given a chance, they would try to hurt people…women…Lucrezia.  
It was an inkling, or his assassin sense, that told him that something was wrong. He couldn’t explain it, but something inside him was yelling at him to go check on Lucrezia. He had after all left him with a hostile doctor.  
“I have to go.” Ezio said and began running.  
“Where are you going?” Machiavelli asked.  
“What’s wrong?” Paola called.  
But Ezio didn’t stop to explain. He had to get there as fast as possible. He heard the scream of a woman and his heart stopped. He skidded to a halt and turned to see a middle aged woman run as part of the stall came down. She had stepped away just in time as the fruit stall collapsed and the rioters gathered up the fallen fruit in their hands.  
The fruit seller screamed at them to stop and pay for it, but the men continued to ignore his pleas and picked up his fruit. Ezio had half a mind to walk over there and beat them up, but the voice returned inside him and warned that something was wrong with Lucrezia.  
He was probably being protective after saving her life, but Ezio couldn’t shake away the ominous feeling that something wrong was going to happen. He whistled for the thieves who were on the thieves to take care of the rioters and then ran back to the doctor’s house as fast as he could.  
When he reached, he banged on the door so hard that the door creaked.  
The doctor opened it and gasped when he saw him. “You’re back.”  
“Where is she?” Ezio asked, pushing past him. When he got inside, his fears proved right. Lucrezia was nowhere to be seen. A chill swept over his bones and he felt his heart wrench.  
“I don’t know.” The doctor said.  
Ezio turned to him, grabbed the front of the doctor’s black robes and pushed him against the wall. “What did you do to her?”  
“I-I d-didn’t do anything to her.” The doctor cried. “I gave you my word that...that I wouldn’t hurt her.”  
Ezio loosened his grip and when he realized what the doctor was actually telling him, he grabbed him by the throat. “Who took her?”  
“Some men came in, looking for books and paintings to burn.” The doctor tried to pull Ezio’s hands away without much success. “I told them to take her instead.” He said in a choked gasp.  
Ezio shoved the doctor to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. “You bastardo!” He screamed. “She’s a child! And she’s pregnant! How could you!”  
“She’s a Borgia!” The doctor spat, as if that explained everything.  
Ezio realized that it was of no use trying to explain to the doctor that he had no intention of harming Lucrezia. It wasn’t her fault that her father was that treacherous Rodrigo Borgia.  
“Where did they take her?” Ezio asked, readying his fists in case the doctor refused to answer.  
The doctor cowered in fear as he saw the fury in his expression. “I don’t know. I told them who she was and I think they intend to kill her.”  
Ezio straightened and then as an afterthought, bent and punched the doctor on the jaw. “If anything happens to her, you’ll be held responsible for it.”  
As he turned to leave the doctor spoke up.  
“You can hate me and hurt me as much as you want, Ezio.” He said. “In this war between assassins and Templars, hatred runs both ways. I hope she dies.”  
Ezio wanted to punch the doctor again, but realized he would only be wasting precious time he should be utilizing looking for Lucrezia.  
Without another word, he left in search for Lucrezia, hoping that she was unhurt and alive.  
*/*/*/*/*  
Looking for Lucrezia was a harder task than he had imagined. The city was still plunged in chaos and the city guards fighting with the Borgia guards just added to the mayhem. He kept his ears pricked for any screams he would hear and so far, all he could hear was the sound of blades and the crackle of fire.  
Ezio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could either climb atop the highest building or use his eagle vision. He had just about decided to opt for the eagle vision, when he picked up the screech of a woman.  
His eyes snapped open and he looked all around himself. Two men fighting over a bottle of wine, guards slaying other guards, more paintings being thrown into the bonfire- he could see all this except for….  
Another scream for help and Ezio’s reflexes went into action. He began running toward where he thought he heard the screams and found himself standing across a bridge still under construction. Right across it, he spotted four men, carrying a woman by her arms and legs. The woman was screaming and kicking, but the men were still holding on. They dropped her onto the pavement and that was when he saw her.  
Lucrezia!  
The men crowded around her and Lucrezia threw her arms across herself and started to kick as one of them came closer.  
“Hey!” Ezio screamed. The four men turned around and he felt his blood turn cold. Those weren’t any men- they were mercenaries. “Leave her alone!”  
The four men seemed to be surprised to see that order come from an assassin, but they quickly dismissed him and went back to harassing Lucrezia. Ezio jumped over the other part of bridge that was partially constructed and repeated his warning to deaf ears.  
“She’s just a child!” He cried.  
The mercenaries turned around. “She’s a Borgia!” one of them spat. “She does not deserve compassion from any human being.”  
“She shouldn’t suffer for the crimes her father committed.” Ezio called. He looked down and saw that the only way he could get to them was jumping on rickety poles and chances were pretty good that he would fall into the river.  
“I said- leave her alone!” Ezio said.  
One of the mercenaries, a young burly man, came forward and adjusted his headband. “Do you know what his father did to my family? He had them slain! Even my little sister who was barely ten. She was a child, Ezio. Not this woman.”  
Another mercenary joined him while the other two mercenaries held Lucrezia by her arms. “Have you forgotten what Rodrigo Borgia did to your family Ezio? Not only did he have your father killed, but also your two brothers. Your youngest brother was a child, Ezio. Not her!”  
They returned to grab Lucrezia by the hair and Ezio heard her wail. “Stop it! Her father did all those things, not her.”  
“What better to avenge our families than hurting his?” The young mercenary said.  
“She’s pregnant!” Ezio screamed. “She’s carrying a child- an innocent. Surely, he doesn’t deserve the brutality you wish to inflict on her.”  
The mercenaries looked shocked by his admission that Lucrezia was pregnant. They looked down at her with contempt and then back at Ezio who was trying to figure out if jumping to their side would help Lucrezia or startle the mercenaries to the point that they may hurt Lucrezia.  
“We don’t need another Borgia in this world.” The young mercenary said solemnly. He gestured to the others and they all picked up Lucrezia who tried to fight them in futility. She was carried to the edge and thrown into the river.  
Ezio jumped across at the same time and his hands brushed against her hair as she fell.  
“You bastardo!” Ezio screamed.  
The young mercenary removed his axe and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t want to do this, Ezio. You don’t want to go against us for her.”  
The other mercenaries removed their weapons as well and Ezio stared at them in bewilderment. Were they threatening him? “I could say the same thing.” He said.  
This angered the young mercenary who charged at him with his axe. Ezio cursed under his breath. He had no choice- he was being attacked. He removed his sword and prepared to deflect, but what he didn’t anticipate were the other mercenaries who surrounded him. They tried to strike him and he moved away just in time. Another strike and they caught his smoke bomb pouch.  
Ezio muttered another curse as he saw it fall into the river. His eyes searched for Lucrezia, but when the axe blade grazed his upper arm, Ezio realized he no longer had a choice to subdue the mercenaries. They were intent on hurting him.  
He deflected their multiple attacks with his sword and then bent and thrust his hidden blade into the young mercenary’s stomach. Without a pause, he moved to the other and stabbed him in the throat. Then moving between the last two, he dropped his sword and used both his hidden blades to finish them off.  
Ezio didn’t wait to see them fall to the ground. He turned and dove into the river. The ice cold water stung at his skin and his wound burned in agony. He pushed himself deeper into the river and saw Lucrezia scrambling to get to the surface. He reached her and saw that the skirt of her dress was caught on something.  
He tugged at her skirt and saw it caught on a metal piece of a submerged broken boat. He tore off part of her skirt and then wrapping an arm around her waist, brought her to the surface. Lucrezia heaved a deep breath into her lungs and then coughed hard as he brought her to the surface.  
“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Ezio said in a strangled voice. His lungs felt on fire and his limbs ached, but he swam as fast as he could with her in his arms, to the shore. When they reached it, he collapsed onto the ground while Lucrezia kept coughing and spluttering out water.  
“Are you…are you…” Ezio raised himself and then collapsed back as cold shivers ran through his body.  
“I’m fine.” Lucrezia shivered. “I thought…I thought I was going to die.”  
Ezio turned his head sideways. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
“You saved my life. Again. Grazie.” Lucrezia said and sat up. She put her arms around herself and Ezio saw that she was shivering uncontrollably. He drew her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her arms, trying to massage heat into her cold shivering body but he knew it was of no use. It was too cold and he would have to warm her up quickly.  
“You’re hurt.” Lucrezia said, looking at his wound.  
Ezio looked down at the oozing blood from his arm and shrugged. “I’ll get it looked at. Come on, we have to get ourselves…”  
Lucrezia suddenly let out a cry and clutched her stomach.  
“What’s wrong?” Ezio asked.  
She bent over and clutched at the mud beneath her. “I d-don’t know.” She screamed. “My stomach….” She had another spasm and let out another cry. “It…it hurts.”  
Ezio took her in her arms and was about to carry when Lucrezia pushed away and screamed again. He tried to pull her back to him and when he managed to pick her up, he felt something warm seep into his hands.  
Ezio looked down and saw blood. His first thought was that the blood was from his wound and that it was deeper than he had first imagined. But when he saw the blood staining Lucrezia’s skirt, he understood.  
“Oh dio.” The words escaped his lips. He had to get Lucrezia to a doctor as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_Two years ago, Monteriggioni_

 

  
“Tell me everything!” Gina demanded.  
Claudia pursed her lips and played with the handle of her mug. The sunlight was pouring through the windows and while she was shaded by the curtain, Gina’s face glowed in the golden hue, making her look even prettier.  
Claudia felt an instant pang of jealousy but when Gina persistently asked her about Cesare, she dismissed that emotion and smiled.  
“There isn’t much to tell.” She told her friend truthfully. “We walked around the lake and talked a bit. His friends were there and then…”  
“Then what?” Gina asked, taking a sip of tea from her mug.  
Claudia clasped her hands and put them between her knees. “I think they were arguing. Maybe about me.”  
“About you?” Gina put down her mug and leaned forward; pushing away a plate of biscuits Claudia’s mother had served.  
“One of his friends kept looking at me and I think he was angry.” Claudia said. “I couldn’t be sure, of course.”  
“Hmm, maybe he’s just jealous his friend is with a beautiful and intelligent woman and he has to sleep all alone with his pillow for company.” Gina joked.  
Claudia snickered at her friend and then put her hand under her chin. “He’s really nice. And kind and sweet.”  
“Oh?” Gina asked and Claudia could see a teasing glint in her green eyes. “Do you think he’ll ask you to marry you?”  
“Gina! That’s…too soon to decide.” Claudia’s face grew hot and she looked away. “I don’t know much about him.”  
“What do you know about him?” Gina asked, touching her arm lightly so Claudia would look at her. “What does he do? Where does he live?”  
Claudia hesitated. “Uh…he’s an apprentice to a blacksmith.”  
“Just an apprentice?” Gina asked in puzzlement. “Are you sure?”  
“Si, why?” Claudia asked.  
“No…I…where does he live?” Gina asked and Claudia saw concern in her eyes.  
Claudia swallowed uncomfortably. “I don’t know.”  
“What?” Gina asked and Claudia felt her blush deepen. She couldn’t understand why Gina looked so concerned. Maybe she was jealous of her because she had found a good man like Cesare?  
“We just met once.” Claudia said. “I’ll ask him the next time we meet.”  
“Which is when?” Gina grinned at her and the tension Claudia had been feeling, ebbed away.  
“In an hour.” Claudia brought the mug to her lips so that her friend couldn’t see how excited she was to meet Cesare again.  
“Are his friends going to be there?” Gina asked a little cautiously.  
Claudia shrugged.  
Gina nodded. “In that case I shall come with you as well.”  
“Why?” Claudia said. “He asked to meet alone.”  
“I want to meet the man my friend is so clearly smitten with.” Gina smiled. “I promise I won’t intrude. In the event his friends are present, I’ll go distract them while you and Cesare can have some privacy.”  
Claudia sighed. “That does seem like a good idea.”  
Gina laughed. “Don’t worry Claudia. I won’t steal your man.”  
Claudia watched her friend drink her tea and sat back in her chair. The truth was Gina was a lot closer to Cesare’s age. What if he decided he liked Gina more?  
Claudia shook away those thoughts. She was being absurd. Cesare had seen Gina that night at the inn. If he liked her, he would have approached her friend and not asked her for a dance instead.  
“What’s wrong?” Gina asked.  
“Nothing.” Claudia said and concentrated on what she would wear when she would go meet Cesare.  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
When the carriage stopped a few miles away from the Monteriggioni city gates, Claudia almost leapt out when she saw Cesare standing under a tree.  
“Wait for me.” Gina called and Claudia felt her excitement dampen. She glanced at Cesare and saw the look of surprise on his face when he saw her friend.  
Gina took Claudia’s hand and walked with her toward Cesare.  
“Buona sera.” She greeted in a friendly manner. “I am Gina, Claudia’s best friend.”  
Cesare cast a disappointed look, but then when he glanced at Claudia he smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet one of Claudia’s friends.” He took Gina’s hand and kissed it.  
“Charming.” Gina said and Claudia felt relieved that her friend was softening towards Cesare.  
“I hope you don’t mind me accompanying Claudia.” Gina explained. “I was getting bored and could use some fresh air.”  
“It is alright.” Cesare said reluctantly, much to Claudia’s pleasure. She found happiness in the thought that Cesare wanted her all to himself.  
“Let us walk then.” Gina said.  
“Of course.” Cesare started to take Claudia’s hand when Gina took it instead. Cesare didn’t give up. He moved to Claudia’s other side and took her arm.  
The three walked towards the lake, neither saying anything. Claudia started to feel uncomfortable walking between the two of them and wished she could think of something intelligible to say.  
“So tell me, Cesare.” Gina said, breaking the awkward silence. “What do you do for a living?”  
“I am an apprentice to a blacksmith.” Cesare replied.  
“Ah, who are you doing your apprenticeship under?” Gina asked.  
Cesare hesitated. “Uh…Silvio.”  
“Silvio?” Gina raised an eyebrow. “Where is it that you work? Because I know all the blacksmiths in Firenze.”  
“How could you know all of them?” Claudia asked.  
“I was dating a blacksmith a couple of months ago, remember. He lived in Firenze and every day he would moan about how he wasn’t doing as much business as the others.” Gina said. “I don’t remember hearing Silvio’s name in the list of men he was envious of.”  
Claudia saw the frown on Cesare’s face. “I never said I worked in Firenze.”  
“Then in Toscana?” Gina asked.  
“Er…no.” Cesare squirmed and squeezed Claudia’s arm absently.  
Claudia threw her friend a look and Gina shrugged. “Where do you live Cesare?”  
“Around here.” He replied, but Claudia could sense the nervousness in his tone. Gina was really pestering him and she wouldn’t blame Cesare for being so squeamish at her interrogation.  
Gina looked around. “Ah, I see a row of little houses in the distance. Is one of them yours?”  
Cesare looked to where Gina was motioning and nodded hastily. “Si, I live there.”  
Just then, they saw a group of men approaching on horsebacks and Claudia stopped in her tracks. “What are they doing here?”  
“Who are they?” Gina asked.  
“Er..they are my friends.” Cesare replied and let go of Claudia. I’ll go have a word with them.  
When he walked towards his friends, Claudia turned angrily to her friend. “What is wrong with you?”  
“What?” Gina asked.  
“You’re badgering him with your questions.” Claudia said. “Leave him alone.”  
Gina caught her arm and pulled her back slightly. “Look at his boots, Claudia. They are made out of expensive leather. His clothes, they are expensive as well. I caught a glimpse of a gold chain he wears around his neck that he hides beneath his shirt. He is not who he says he is.”  
“It doesn’t…”  
“What kind of blacksmith pays an apprentice that much money?” Gina asked. “And look at the horse that’s tied to a tree over there. It probably belongs to Cesare. Look at the shiny coat…”  
“Stop it!” Claudia almost screamed. “He has no reason to lie to me. I have chosen to trust him. It is my decision to trust Cesare.”  
Gina frowned. “But how do you explain the proofs I have laid out for you?”  
“I don’t need all these things to determine my feelings for him. My heart says Cesare is not lying to me.” Claudia said.  
Gina crossed her arms and when she looked ahead, she suddenly raised her left leg and clutched her ankle. “Ow!”  
“What’s wrong?” Claudia asked.  
Gina started hopping. “Ow! My ankle!”  
“What happened?” Cesare asked, coming to them.  
“I don’t know.” Claudia said and reached to help her friend.  
“I sprained my ankle.” Gina said. “I tripped on a rock.”  
“Maybe you should go back home and rest.” Cesare said and knelt in front of her. “Here, let me check.”  
“No!” Gina cried. “I’ll be fine. Why don’t you take me to your home where I can rest? You and Claudia can continue with your walk.”  
Claudia glared at her friend, who winked at her discreetly.  
“I just need a little rest.” Gina said.  
Cesare straightened. “My home?”  
“Didn’t you say you live around here?” Gina asked. “You couldn’t be coming all the way from another city just to meet Claudia. You must live around here.”  
Gina wasn’t even disguising her suspicion anymore and Claudia glanced at Cesare, sure he would be deeply offended. Instead, Cesare’s expression grew stoic and he beckoned to his friends. They came over and Claudia eyed them warily.  
“Take Gina to my house and make sure she’s taken well care of.” Cesare instructed.  
His friends threw Claudia a disgusted look and then turned to her friend. “Maybe she would also like to rest.” One of them said, gesturing at Claudia.  
“Just do as I say.” Cesare said in a commanding tone that gave Claudia shivers. Cesare had suddenly transformed into a man who took charge and gave orders rather than obey them. For a fleeting second, Claudia began to have doubts about him. But all that disappeared when he took her hand again.  
His friends put Gina’s arms around their shoulders and helped her cross the road.  
“Maybe I should go home.” She said.  
“No.” Cesare said. “You should rest. When you feel better, my friends will drop you back home. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure Claudia reaches home safely.”  
Gina turned around and threw a fearful look at Claudia as she was helped away. Claudia wanted to tell Cesare that she and her friend should probably go home, but before she had a chance to say anything, Cesare was already dragging her away.  
*/*/*/*/*  
It was two hours after sunset when Cesare left Claudia at the city gates. She invited him in, but he merely took her arm, pulled her towards him and kissed her. After that, Claudia could barely remember what was happening.  
She was distantly aware of thunder rolling on the clouds above her and the winds had gathered to push against her and everything else. However, instead of feeling the cold, she had felt the warmth of a glow that was lighting up inside her.  
Cesare had kissed her lips chastely at first and then before she could catch her breath, his mouth had plunged over hers and then she was aware that she was pinned on the wall. His mouth left hers for a few seconds during which they trailed down her neck, kissing and biting.  
Claudia let out a moan which was quickly silenced when Cesare’s mouth descended on hers again. When he finally pulled free, Claudia breathed deeply and found herself unable to move. Cesare bid her goodbye and pecked her cheek, promising to meet her again tomorrow.  
When she entered the city, she felt like she was floating in air. The people around her were running helter-skelter, looking for refuge from the raging storm, but she could barely push her feet forward. Her fingers felt the side of her neck where he had bitten her and she could only sigh.  
“Claudia!” she heard a man call. The rain came down so suddenly that she was quickly brought down from her blissful trance.  
There was an aged man standing before her and shaking her shoulders. “Claudia?” he was screaming above the thunderous storm.  
“What?” Claudia asked and then recognized him as Gina’s father. “What’s wrong? Is Gina alright?”  
He looked at her in surprise. “Gina? Wasn’t she with you? Where is she? The rain is coming down harder than we expected. We’ll have to lock our doors.”  
Claudia blinked at him and then wiped her wet face with her hands. “Hasn’t Gina come home yet? He said that his friends had taken her home.”  
“Who did?” Gina’s father asked frantically. “Claudia, Gina hasn’t returned home in hours! Who said she was at home? Who were you girls with?”  
Claudia felt a heart miss a beat. A chill settled upon her shoulders and she shivered. “Are you sure…?”  
“Claudia!” Gina’s father grew alarmed. “Where is my daughter?”  
Claudia took a step back and then another. Then she turned around and ran towards the gates, trying not to give into her ominous thoughts. Gina’s look of fear as Cesare’s friends took her away, replayed in her mind.  
She ran to the carriage driver and knocked on his door. “I need you to take me…”  
“There’s a storm outside.” He told her. “I can’t take you.”  
Claudia ran outside the gates and tried to look through the blanket of rain for Cesare. Surely, he couldn’t have gotten that far?  
“Cesare!” she called, but knew it was of no use. The rumbling thunder was making it impossible for anything to be heard. Without thinking, Claudia began to run. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw Gina’s frightened face again. She knew something was wrong and Claudia had ignored it all.  
“Please be alright.” Claudia prayed as she ran the empty and slippery roads.  
She almost slipped once, but balanced her quickly, reminding herself that Gina needed her. “Oh Gina, please be alright.”  
Why did she trust a bunch of strangers with her friend? They hated her so why would they be nice to Gina? If they even touched a hair…  
When she reached the spot she had been with Cesare just hours ago, she paused and using up all her breath, screamed. “Gina!”  
She walked towards the little houses and then began running when she saw one of the doors open. Maybe she was being paranoid. Maybe Gina was just taking shelter from the storm.  
“Perdonatemi.” She said and went over to the old woman who was closing her door. “Is my friend Gina inside?”  
The old woman looked at her in surprise and then in irritation. “It’s raining. Why are you troubling me?”  
“Is Gina inside? Gina!” Claudia called.  
“Your friend isn’t inside my house.” The old woman said and shut the door.  
Claudia moved to the next house and banged the door. “Gina!”  
“Go away!” she heard a man’s voice. “I’m not opening the door in this storm.”  
“Is my friend Gina inside? She…she has long curly orange hair and green eyes and she was wearing a black dress.”  
“Go away!” The man screamed.  
Claudia put her hands on the door. She was completely drenched and her hands were numb with cold. “Is Cesare…is this his home?”  
“No!” The man grew irritated.  
“Do you know which house is his?” She asked. “Please, I’m looking for my friend.”  
“There is no man living around here with that name. Now go away and stop breaking my door.” The man called.  
Claudia stepped back, more shivers running through her. Cesare didn’t live here. He didn’t live here and Gina was right! Gina!  
“Gina!” Claudia screamed over and over and then clutched her hair. “Where are you?”  
She ran towards the lake, hoping that maybe Gina had taken shelter under a tree when she saw something dark at the edge of the lake. Claudia held her breath and made her way. When she saw it was a woman lying on her stomach, Claudia was sure she would throw up.  
Falling to her knees, she turned the woman over, praying it wasn’t her friend. But when she saw the orange tendrils and the black dress, Claudia knew who it was before she had even turned her friend.  
It was Gina.  
“Gina!” Claudia shook her and laid her friend straight on the ground. “Oh dio! Gina! Open your eyes!”  
Claudia started to weep and then when she felt wetness in her hands, she looked down and gasped. Blood! There was blood oozing out of Gina’s stomach.  
“Oh no! Oh no!” Claudia let out a scream into the dark stormy night, knowing that no one would care to hear her in this cruel and unforgiving world.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two years ago in Firenze…_

 

  
“Help me!” Lucrezia was sobbing. Ezio at first could do nothing but watch her crying as she writhed in his arms. She needed medical help, yet could he really trust the dottore after he let the mercenaries take her away.  
Lucrezia grabbed the collars of his shirt. “It hurts!”  
She was just a child and she was going through so much. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and her smooth flawless skin was hot. And her hair…her golden hair was soft and silky and also a dead giveaway to her identity.  
He had heard of Lucrezia’s beauty once when he was trying to find information on Rodrigo. He hadn’t known if the men he had overheard were talking about Rodrigo’s mistresses, wife or daughter. The men had talked about her beautiful eyes and her long blonde hair that they compared to cascading gold.  
Ezio hadn’t bothered much about learning of Lucrezia. But now that he had met her, all those descriptions came to mind. Those men had been at an inn and talking in loud tones so that everyone could hear and chances were pretty good that the citizens had an idea of what Lucrezia would look like.  
He looked down at the chain lying on her bosom and bit the inside of his lip in thought. He would have to take Lucrezia to a different dottore and in order to make sure she received the best treatment; he would have to disguise her identity a little bit.  
He carried her up the stairs as she clung to him. She was wet and cold and blood was still seeping out of her, though it had lessened. He hugged her close and then when he had reached the top of the stairs, put her down on an empty table that had once been a stall.  
Lucrezia was still weeping and Ezio noticed how pale she looked. He put a gentle hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear. “Forgive me.” He said. Plucking the chain around her neck, he tugged at it and Lucrezia gasped.  
Her eyes widened when she saw him remove his dagger. “No!” she cried, her voice a whimper.  
Ezio gathered up her hair and twirled it around his palm. Then using the dagger, he cut her hair near her neck. Lucrezia was moaning the entire time and Ezio guessed she must have thought he intended to kill her.  
When he was done, chopping away her golden locks, he took off his cape and wrapped it around her, covering her head as well.  
“It is wet, but that is all I have for now.” Ezio said. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”  
He picked her up in his arms again and walked as fast as he could in search of the nearest doctor.  
*/*/*/*/*  
It was in Santa Maria Novella district that Ezio finally found a dottore who had not fled Firenze during the chaos of the bonfires. There were some near the Oltrarno district, but they refused to open their doors, for fear their houses would be attacked too.  
After almost two hours, he had found this dottore and by then Lucrezia was barely conscious. The bleeding had long stopped, but her skin was hot with fever. When the dottore had finally opened the door to let him in, Ezio had almost stumbled in and put Lucrezia as gently as he could on the nearest table. His hands and arms were aching and his chest felt congested from being in the cold for so long.  
“What is wrong with her?” The dottore asked as he pulled the damp cloak away from Lucrezia’s feverish body.  
“She may have miscarried.” Ezio said, dropping himself down on a chair. He threw back his hood and eyed the pitcher of water on another table. However walking even that small distance seemed like such an ordeal, so he leaned back in his chair to catch his breath.  
“How many weeks pregnant was she?” the dottore asked, examining her. “I’ll have to change her clothes.”  
“I don’t know. I…er…found her in this condition in the Oltrarno district.” Ezio said. Lucrezia turned her head on the table and looked at him. Ezio gave her a small reassuring smile and then turned back to the dottore. “Take care of her.”  
“I will. Where is her husband?” The dottore asked and then called for his assistant. A middle-aged woman entered and immediately set about to get Lucrezia into dry and warm clothes.  
“I don’t know.” Ezio said and when he got up to leave the room, felt the weight of Lucrezia’s Templar pendant in his pocket. How he wish he didn’t have it. How he wished Lucrezia never had it.  
Ezio went to the adjoining room to sit on the sofa and immediately felt himself dozing off. A few minutes later the woman walked in and offered a change of clothes to him as well and reluctantly, Ezio did as he was told.  
When he had changed, he was offered hot tea and while the dottore took care of Lucrezia, Ezio settled into the sofa once again and dozed off.  
*/*/*/*/*  
A touch on his shoulder awakened all his senses at once and Ezio jumped as he opened his eyes. A beaked mask greeted him and Ezio lurched and at the same time reminded himself that he was at the doctor’s.  
“Is she…she…” Ezio rubbed his eyes. “Is Lucrezia feeling better?”  
“She is asking for you.” The dottore said. “I have to go get some supplies. I’ll be back soon.”  
Ezio watched the doctor walk out the door and retracted his hidden blades. It was a reflex action, but he hoped the dottore wasn’t too offended to see the blades out. His tired mind had almost made him stab the one man who had opened his doors to Lucrezia.  
He got up and walked into the other room to see Lucrezia lying in a bed with the covers all drawn up. She opened her wide blue eyes when he walked in and she started to get up.  
“No. Keep resting.” Ezio said, putting up a hand. The room was dark except for a lone candle burning in the corner. Heavy brown curtains hung from the window and the whole room smelled of herbs and oils. He wrinkled his nose and made his way to Lucrezia.  
“The dottore said you were asking for me.” He told her and then dragged a stool with his foot and sat down beside her.  
Lucrezia removed her hand from beneath the heavy blankets and took his hand. Ezio could feel how hot her skin was and frowned. “I wanted to thank you. You’ve done so much for me.”  
Ezio put his hand over hers. “No need to keep thanking me.” He said softly.  
“I do.” Lucrezia said. “I never knew what my father had done to your family. The first doctor you took me was right; you didn’t have to save me after what my father did to you.”  
“I wasn’t about to exact revenge on an innocent child.”  
“I’m not a child!” Lucrezia said and sat up, the anger bringing some color to her pale cheeks. “After everything I have gone through, why do you still consider me a child? Isn’t a person matured by experience rather than age?”  
“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Ezio said, squeezing her hand.  
Lucrezia lowered her eyes. “And I didn’t mean to yell at you. Forgive me.”  
“You are right. You’re not a child but a very brave young woman.” Ezio said.  
Lucrezia smiled and Ezio thought that despite her ragged appearance, she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.  
“I am sorry about your hair.” Ezio said.  
“It will grow back.” Lucrezia said.  
They were both looking at each other for several minutes in silence and when Ezio realized this, he got up suddenly, dropping her hand. “You would be safer if you leave Firenze.” He said, swallowing.  
Lucrezia’s smile dropped and her mouth dropped open. “What?”  
“You came here with your friends. I’ll find them and find the first ship to take you home.” Ezio said. “There is too much danger here at the moment. The Apple is driving everyone insane and your own men are attacking you.”  
Lucrezia drew up her knees and put her arms around them. “I…I am too…sick to leave.”  
“You will be in constant danger if you stay.” Ezio said. “Tell me, where I can find your friends.”  
Lucrezia looked up at him with so much pain in her eyes that Ezio felt a tug in his heart. “I don’t want to go.”  
Ezio swallowed. “I’ll search for your friends.”  
“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Lucrezia said, a sob escaping her.  
“No…Lucrezia…” Ezio couldn’t look at her anymore. What he was feeling for her was wrong and misplaced pity. Yes, he was pitying her and confusing that emotion with something else.  
“My friends are in an inn near the old market.” Lucrezia said in an emotionless tone. “Let me know when we have to leave.”  
Ezio nodded at her, pulled up his hood and left the room in long strides. His heart was beating fast and with pain. Seeing Lucrezia looking so vulnerable was making him weak and deterring him from his missions. He was an assassin for goodness sakes. He still had a few lieutenants to kill and then kill Savonarola and reclaim the Apple.  
Lucrezia would have to go so that she didn’t interfere with his plans. Besides, when she found out that he planned to kill her father, she would want nothing to do with him.  
In fact, she would hate him for the rest of her life.  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
It was early the next morning when Ezio had managed to arrange for her to travel back to Roma from where she would take a carriage to Il Vaticano.  
He had found her friends late last night and informed them of their travel plans. Fortunately, Lucrezia’s friends had mistaken him for a messenger. Had they recognized him as an assassin, they would have no doubt spread the news to the entire Borgia clan.  
He had to help Lucrezia to the harbor as she was still weak. The doctor’s assistant had been kind enough to lend her some gowns and even though they were plain, Lucrezia still looked like a princess in them. Her hair was washed and combed and though the cut was shabby, she had still styled it nicely so that it lay prettily down her neck.  
Her fever had gone down considerably and the dottore had packed away a few medicines in a pouch and given it to her. He had advised Ezio that she shouldn’t be traveling and at that, Lucrezia had glared at him. Ezio had then argued that Firenze wasn’t safe for women at the moment to which the dottore had agreed.  
Now with one of her arms around his shoulder and his arm around her waist, he led her to the port in silence, hoping that she would say something at least. He hated that she seemed so angry at him.  
“Lucrezia…” Ezio started and she pulled away from him and hobbled towards the stairs that led to the ship where her friends were already waiting.  
He took her elbow and tugged gently. “Don’t you want to say goodbye?”  
Lucrezia took a deep breath and turned around. “Goodbye Ezio.” She turned away again and Ezio squeezed her elbow.  
“Lucrezia…”  
“What?” she asked. Her tone was angry, but her eyes were doleful and she looked at him as if he had betrayed her in the worst possible way.  
Ezio pulled the chain from his pocket and put it in her hands. “This belongs to you.”  
Lucrezia looked down at the pendant that was proof of her identity as a Templar. Her eyes glistened with tears, but she didn’t shed them and Ezio couldn’t help but feel another tug at his heart. He was hurting her, but she needed to be reminded who she was and who he was.  
Lucrezia turned away and walked up the stairs with her head held high. Ezio climbed down and stood at the docks, watching the ship pull up anchor. Only when the ship began to move did Lucrezia turn around to look at him.  
He saw a tear roll down her cheek as she grasped the edges. The chain was still entwined between her fingers and as their eyes continued to meet, Ezio saw her drop the chain into the sea. The ship pulled further away and all Ezio could do was stare at her as she went far away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two years ago in Monteriggioni…._

  
“Gina!” Claudia wailed, clutching her friend’s lifeless body. “Please, don’t….please…” She collapsed into loud sobs, not caring that the rain was drenching her or that the wind was get too cold and too fierce.  
“Help me!” Claudia screamed into the empty darkness. “Please, just help me!”  
“Claudia?” A voice spoke.  
Claudia looked up and in the mist of the rain, spotted a dark looming figure. Claudia gasped and pushed her away from him as her thoughts ran wild. Someone had killed Gina and now that someone was going to kill her! Clutching the wet mud in her hands, she screamed for help again.  
The dark figure rushed to her and fell to his knees. “Claudia? What’s wrong?”  
It was Cesare. His long hair was matted on his head and water dripped from his pointed nose. His clothes were soaked and his touch was too cold on her shivering skin. Claudia winced and pushed him away.  
“Gina…she’s…she’s….” She couldn’t complete her sentence and fell into heavy sobs.  
Cesare looked down at Gina and put two of his fingers on her nape. He frowned and then looked up at Claudia with pity in his dark eyes. “Claudia…I am so sorry.”  
Claudia put her hands on her mouth to stop her cries, but a moan still escaped and reverberated around them.  
Cesare grabbed her arms and got up, trying to pull her with him. But Claudia couldn’t find the strength to stand, much less move. All she could do was stare at her friend’s pale skin and bloodstained dress.  
“Claudia, we have to get out of this storm.”  
“I’m not leaving Gina.” Claudia said, stubbornly and grabbed her friend’s limp hand.  
“We’ll go get some help.” Cesare said.  
“No one is ready to help.” Claudia cried. “I knocked on every door and no one even bothered to open it. No one helped me. Everyone is cruel and heartless in this world.” She said the last numbly, the energy draining out of her as she looked at her friend’s lifeless body.  
“Claudia.” Cesare said and put an arm around her shoulders to help her up, but Claudia wouldn’t budge. Seeing her vibrant young friend lying dead was breaking her. She was young and pretty and had her whole life in front of her. And now she would never get to laugh, to fall in love or any of the things Gina had dreamed to do. And all because of…  
Claudia was stunned by the thought that entered her mind. She got up suddenly and glared at Cesare. “It was your friends who did this to her!”  
“What?” Cesare asked, pushing away his wet hair from his face.  
“They were with her. Gina was scared and she didn’t want to go with them. It was your friends who killed her!” Claudia accused.  
Cesare looked bewildered. “Claudia, what reason could they possibly have to hurt her?”  
“It was them! They were with her, were they not?” Claudia asked. She turned to the small houses and pointed. “They took her there, supposedly to your house, Cesare!”  
Cesare looked nervous. “Claudia, let me explain. I…”  
“No! She was asking a lot of questions about you. Then your friends come along and take her away and now she’s dead. My best friend is dead! Gina is dead!” Claudia could feel her throat getting hoarse as she screamed, but she didn’t care.  
The rain was letting up and the winds, though cold, were slowing down as well. Claudia wiped her face of tears and rainwater and stepped away from him.  
“Who are you?” she said, taking a deep breath. “Gina said that you couldn’t be a blacksmith’s apprentice because look at your clothes and boots. The way you walk…you’re not just an ordinary man, are you?”  
Cesare looked away and shook his head in anger. “Alright, Claudia. You can accuse me all you want. But tell me this, why would my friends want to kill Gina? Because she was asking too many questions? Did you and your friend have your own secrets to hide because of which you would have enemies?”  
Claudia dropped her gaze and looked at the wet mud that clung to Cesare’s boots. Gina was right; the boots were expensive as were his clothes.  
“Why don’t you answer me?” Cesare said. “Are you an ordinary girl who lives in Monteriggioni? Who has nothing to hide?”  
Claudia swallowed and clenched her fists. She couldn’t tell Cesare why she thought her family would have enemies. She couldn’t tell him that she came from a family of assassins, or he would turn away from her forever. Worse, he would inform their enemies about her family’s whereabouts.  
“I have hidden nothing from you.” Claudia said, beginning to wonder if perhaps one of the Templars were responsible for killing Gina.  
Cesare looked away and she saw him fighting with himself about something. Then he came over to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
“I have hidden nothing from you either.” He told her. “I haven’t told you the whole truth. I do come from an affluent family, but I had a disagreement with my father and left. I came to Firenze, found a job at the blacksmith’s and worked there. He recently promoted me which is why I have some extra coins to spend.”  
“That day.” Claudia looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, but she couldn’t make out anything. “Your friends were arguing with you and one of them kept looking at me.”  
“They’re not my friends, Claudia.” Cesare replied and brushed away a wet tendril from near her mouth. “They work with me and they’ve been jealous of my promotion.”  
Claudia clasped his hand and squeezed. “Cesare, would they have any reason to hurt Gina? Are they that jealous of you that they would harm any girl you are seen with?”  
Cesare put his hands on the sides of her face. “I don’t know Claudia. But if they are behind this, I will never forgive them. Now let’s find some shelter.”  
“I can’t leave Gina.” Claudia said.  
“We’ll get some help. I’ll leave you home and then…”  
“No!” Claudia said. “I don’t want to go home. I can’t tell Gina’s family that their daughter is no more.”  
Cesare put an arm around her and led her to the houses. He knocked on a door and the old man answered. He readily told them to go away but Cesare removed a small pouch of coins and tossed it to him.  
After that Claudia wasn’t aware of what was happening around her. She was thinking about Gina and then about what Cesare said. She was vaguely aware of a shawl being draped over her and a warm cup being pushed towards her. Claudia picked it up with trembling fingers and put it to her lips.  
It was hot tea and when she drank it, she felt some of her stress ebb away. Cesare was talking to the old man about something who then called his two young sons. The four men left the house while a woman came over to talk to Claudia.  
Claudia politely nodded at whatever she was saying as her mind wandered back to Gina. She was dead. She was murdered. But why?  
A few minutes later Cesare came back and only when he sat down next to her and put his hand on her arm that she looked up at him through her swollen eyes.  
“They are keeping Gina’s body covered in the shed. Tomorrow morning, we’ll take her to her parents.” He told her.  
Claudia rested her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. “You don’t live around here, do you?”  
“Claudia I already explained…” Cesare hesitated. “I only told them to take Gina to the inn. I promise you I have no idea what happened after that.”  
Claudia opened her eyes and turned her head to him. “I trust you.” She said. “If it really was them who killed Gina, then I want them punished.”  
“And they will be.” Cesare said. “Tomorrow, I’ll go and find out from them if they indeed had hurt Gina.”  
“Be careful.” Claudia said, tiredly.  
“I will be. I promise.” Cesare said and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

  
*/*/*/*/*/*

  
A week later, Claudia was making her way back to the lake near Monteriggioni. Cesare hadn't met her for days and after Gina's funeral, Claudia had felt gloom settle within her.  
She missed her friend greatly and what added to her misery was a letter she had received from her brother. Ezio was in Firenze trying to reclaim the apple and that was where he had seen his childhood love Cristina. Except she had died after being attacked in the riots and Claudia could only imagine what her brother must be going through.  
She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had lost her best friend and add to his grief. He was already too worried about leaving her in Monteriggioni, so Claudia decided not to tell him about Cesare either.  
When Ezio came back home, she would tell him, but writing that all in a letter felt too impersonal.  
Claudia walked to the tree near the lake, vaguely aware that her skirt was being dragged through the wet mud. It had rained just this morning and there were puddles and wet mud everywhere. But nothing would deter her from meeting Cesare. She had missed him so much in all the days they were apart.  
Claudia smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she was falling in love with him. Their age didn't matter, his past didn't matter, nothing mattered at all. All that mattered was that he was there for her when she was going through such a difficult time. He wasn't physically present for her during the funeral, but his letters had comforted her and given her hope that Gina's killer would be found.  
A hand on her shoulder startled her and she jumped. Taking a deep breath, she eased her shoulders and turned around, sure that Cesare had finally come. When she saw a stranger behind her, she uttered a choked gasp.  
The man was younger and shorter than her. He was dressed in a black attire with golden epaulettes on his shoulders. The grimace on his otherwise handsome features, made him look threatening and Claudia took a step back.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, recognizing him as Cesare's companion.  
The young man’s scowl deepened. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He said through gritted teeth and that was when Claudia noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of liquor.  
Claudia took a few more steps back and her back touched the tree trunk. Light drizzle began to fall and Claudia looked all around her, hoping to find someone or something that would help her from this man.  
"It was because of you that Cesare screamed at me!" He said. "For you!" He spoke in disgust.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Claudia replied.  
"You don't?" He said incredulously. "Cesare had me thrown out. And all for you...a stupid little bitch!" He came closer and Claudia let out a whimper, wishing there were people around her whom she could call for help.  
He pinned her to the tree and drew his face closer. "You have no idea what you did, you bitch!"  
"You killed my friend." Claudia said, looking straight into his eyes. She was an Auditore, she reminded herself. She wasn't allowed to be intimidated by anyone.  
She put her chin up in defiance even though her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.  
"I was following orders!" He bellowed. "I did nothing wrong!"  
Claudia looked at him in surprise. She had thought that he would deny the accusation. Did he just admit that he killed Gina? Anger boiled inside her, increasing her courage.  
She pushed him away. "You bastardo!" She yelled. "You killed Gina? Whose orders were you following?"  
The young man smiled. "I was right when I called you stupid." He laughed suddenly. "You don't know the truth, do you? You Auditore are all so stupid!"  
Claudia's panic increased. He knew who she was? Did he know about Ezio? Did he know about her Assassin heritage?  
Then another thought occurred to her. Did Cesare know?  
Claudia decided to walk away from the young man rather than ask him all the questions that were burning in her head. She had to think, she had to know what Cesare knew. If his friends did...  
A rough hand grabbed her elbow and she gasped.  
"You're not going anyway!" He growled and she saw a dagger gleaming in his hands. "I should have ended your life the day I laid eyes on you. Filth like you doesn’t deserve to live!"  
Claudia struggled in his grasp, but he was stronger than her and threw her on the grass.  
"I'll be doing Cesare a favor. I will do what Cesare doesn't have the guts to do!"  
He was about to bring down the dagger on her when someone pushed him away. Her attacker stumbled and fell on the ground. Claudia let out a cry and then sobbed when she saw Cesare standing before her.  
"I told you to stay away from her, you bastard!" Cesare roared. "How dare you lay even a finger on her!"  
"You're ridiculing me for her!" The young man said. He picked himself up and grasped the dagger tighter. "Have you forgotten who she is? Who you are?" Then his voice lowered. "How ashamed your father would be when he finds out who you're consorting with."  
Cesare's anger grew and he removed his sword. "You should have stayed out of my business." He grabbed the young man and stabbed him in the stomach. The young man keeled over, blubbering as blood spewed from his mouth. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Cesare removed the sword and then plunged it again into his chest.  
Claudia could only watch all this in horror. She knew Cesare was aggressive, but ruthless....  
She dragged herself away on the ground as Cesare turned to her. He had removed the sword from the young man’s chest and she saw the blood on the blade. She started to feel lightheaded as Cesare came forward.  
Claudia put up her hand and screamed. "No!" She used her hands to pull away further from him. "No! Don't come closer!"  
"Claudia, it's me." Cesare said.  
Claudia felt tears roll down her face and she shook her head. "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Monteriggioni, 1500_

  
The trip from Il Vaticano to Monteriggioni was long and tiring. He was glad to have his Uncle’s company or Ezio knew he would have gone mad from travelling all alone down the empty dark roads.  
The Apple in his pockets felt heavy, but the responsibility of carrying the artifact was heavier. He couldn’t wait to get it to a safe place where none of his enemies would ever get his hands on it. He turned to his Uncle and found him looking exhausted and drowsy. His eyes were barely open and his eyes had dark circles under them.  
“Perhaps we should find an inn to spend the night.” Ezio suggested.  
His uncle blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head. “No, we’re almost there.”  
Ezio rode his horse closer to his uncle’s and took a hold of the reins. “Uncle, you’re ready to fall face first to the ground. Come, let us rest.”  
His Uncle reluctantly agreed and they rode to the inn that was few miles away from Monteriggioni. They would reach in another hour or so, but his Uncle didn’t look well enough to make it another minute.  
When they reached the inn, Ezio jumped down from his horse and helped his Uncle get down.  
“I’m not that old, Ezio.” His Uncle said.  
Ezio grinned as he looked at his uncle’s grey hair and the lines on his face. “No you’re not. In fact you’re quite a competition for me where beautiful women are concerned.”  
“Idiota.” He grinned. “Come, let me buy you wine.”  
Ezio let his uncle lead him in and they quickly found an empty table. When they sat down, a beautiful young woman sauntered towards them with a tray and took their order. Ezio eased into the wooden chair and looked at his surroundings while his uncle chatted with the young waitress.  
The room was crowded by lascivious men and promiscuous women. When Claudia told him that she had visited this very inn on her birthday, he had been horrified. He couldn’t imagine his little sister in a room with all these people. If any of them had even dared to lay a hand on her or look at her in a lewd manner…  
“Ezio?” His uncle said. “Are you alright? You look pale.”  
“I am fine.” Ezio said and took a gulp of the wine as soon as it was served.  
“Are there any rooms available tonight?” His uncle inquired.  
The young waitress nodded after some thought and then left them to get the keys from the innkeeper. Ezio kept twirling his goblet and then looked up to see his uncle studying him.  
“What’s wrong, nipote? Ever since you’ve come back from Firenze, you’ve been distracted.” He said. “I was afraid you would be too distracted from your mission in Il Vaticano as well.”  
Ezio swallowed, trying hard to not think about Lucrezia. “Cristina died in my arms, uncle. I used to be in love with her.”  
“I am sorry to hear that.” He said, ruefully.  
Ezio took another swig from his goblet when he saw the young waitress head their way again.  
“This is for you.” She said, passing a folded note to him.  
Ezio took it curiously and the waitress walked away. His uncle sighed. “And here I thought she was interested in me.”  
Ezio chuckled. “Perhaps it’s a message asking me to go away so that she could spend some time alone with you.”  
“I don’t need your pity.” Uncle Mario said dryly. “Go on, open it.”  
Ezio opened the note and read.

_Come up to my room._   
_I’ve been waiting a whole_   
_Year to see you._

Ezio frowned. A whole year? He looked at the waitress who was busy chatting with another patron. No, it couldn’t be her. Then who was the note from? He read further and found the number to the room scribbled at the bottom.  
“Well?” His uncle asked.  
Ezio removed the pouch which held the Apple and handed it over to him. “Take care of this.” He said, getting up.  
His uncle took it and quickly put it into one of the large pockets in his coat. “What’s the matter, Ezio? Who is the note from?”  
“Stay here.” Ezio said. “I’ll be back.”  
He headed to the staircase and readied himself. It could be an enemy, in fact it most probably was. He would do whatever it took to make sure the Apple was safe even if it killed him.  
He found the door and knocked. Inside, he could hear footsteps and then a click as the door opened.  
“Come in.” a woman’s voice said that seemed clearly disguised.  
Ezio walked in cautiously, readying his dagger when he saw a woman standing with her back to him in the corner wearing a brown cloak that hid her body. “Close the door.” She instructed.  
Ezio closed the door and walked to the center of the room. “Who are you? What do you want?”  
The woman turned around slowly and put down her hood. Ezio gasped when he saw who it was.  
She hadn’t changed much in a year. Her golden hair had grown to her shoulders and she looked curvier in her blue dress. Her blue-green eyes looked at him with expectations and happiness while her mouth craved to laugh.  
“Lucrezia!” Ezio smiled. “It is you!” He came forward and was about to take her in his arms, when he remembered… remembered who she was and who he was.  
Lucrezia seemed happy with his initial reaction. When he hesitated, her smile fell and he saw the disappointment flash in her eyes. “Si, it is me.” She said.  
“What are you doing here?” Ezio asked. “Are you alone? Lucrezia, we live around here. The Assassins come and go around here. You can’t be here. If they find out…”  
“Basta!” Lucrezia said, putting up her hand. “I can take care of myself and you, Ezio, know that very well.”  
She came to stand right before him. “I missed you.” She said softly.  
Ezio wanted nothing more than to put his hands around her waist and press her closer to him so that he could kiss her hard. Her red plump lips were aching to be kissed.  
He composed himself and took a deep breath. “Lucrezia, we can’t…be friends. If your father finds out…”  
“Friends?” Lucrezia raised an eyebrow. She turned her head and Ezio wondered if he had hurt her enough to make her cry. But when she turned to him again, there was no evidence of tears.  
“I heard you attacked my father in the vault at Il Vaticano. Grazie, for not killing him.” Lucrezia said.  
“I didn’t spare him for you!” Ezio said quickly, although deep inside he wondered if he had. He had Rodrigo right at his feet and all he had to do was plunge a dagger into his neck. Instead, he realized that revenge would not bring his family back and killing him would only leave his children as orphans.  
He would never admit to anyone, but one of the other reasons for not killing him had been Lucrezia. She had already suffered enough hardships and to top it all, she had lost a child. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like for her to lose her father as well.  
But that was a secret that would never be revealed to anyone.  
“Killing him would not have brought back my family.” Ezio told her. “I had to make sure he couldn’t harm anymore people. Besides, all I wanted was to take the Apple away from him. Without it he’s just a delusional old man with a ridiculous ambition.”  
Lucrezia lowered her eyes and he caught himself appreciating her long lashes. Being alone in the room with her was making him think things he didn’t want to. He wanted to touch her skin again and he wanted to embrace her and tell her that no one would ever hurt her again.  
She looked up at him and scoffed. “I suppose I should thank you for showing some maturity.” She said haughtily. “And wisdom.”  
Lucrezia was a Borgia no doubt. She was in perfect control of her emotions, whereas he was being swayed by her beauty and courage.  
“Why are you here Lucrezia?” He asked. “Did you come here all the way to thank me?”  
“No.” Lucrezia said, clasping her hands. “You are a clever man, Ezio. You know exactly why I am here.”  
Ezio swallowed. He was older than her, yet he was trembling like a nervous little boy. “I cannot read minds.” He said stubbornly.  
Lucrezia stepped closer and he could smell the faint scent of flowers emanating from her. His heart skipped a beat and he found himself gazing at her parted red lips.  
“I thought you were brave, Ezio.” She said huskily. “Am I wrong?”  
“I don’t understand what you mean.” He said.  
Lucrezia put a hand on his chest. “You don’t?” She stood on her tiptoes and was about to kiss him, when Ezio grabbed her shoulders and pushed her at arm’s length.  
“Don’t.” He said. “We shouldn’t do this.”  
Lucrezia looked insulted and she slapped his hands away. “Codardo!” she spat.  
“You don’t understand…”  
“I do, Ezio!” Lucrezia said, turning away from and walking to the bed to sit down. “You think I didn’t spend all these months considering how crazy I was being? You think I wanted to fall in love with you?”  
 _Love? She loved him?_  
“I can’t help feeling what I feel.” Lucrezia said. “And I know you feel something for me too.”  
Ezio dropped his gaze. He wanted to deny it and tell her that he didn’t feel anything for her, but he couldn’t lie to her. He couldn’t bear to see the tears and hurt in her eyes.  
“See? You can’t say it, can you?” Lucrezia said.  
Ezio shook himself and looked at her. “You are confused Lucrezia. You don’t love me. You’re confusing the feelings of being grateful with love. You’re not in love with me, you’re grateful for my help.”  
Lucrezia stood up and stomped towards him. She raised her hand to slap him and Ezio caught it just in time. She glared at him as he held her wrist in his grasp. “Let go of me!”  
The urge to kiss her again had returned with full force and it didn’t help that he was touching her soft velvety skin.  
“You have to leave.” He said, hoping she didn’t hear the reluctance in his tone.  
Lucrezia freed herself from his grasp and scowled. “I’ve decided what I want to do, Ezio. I didn’t come here all the way to be rejected by you. I came here to give you information.”  
“Information?” Ezio asked.  
Lucrezia wouldn’t meet his gaze and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. “Si. My brother Cesare is planning something. An attack maybe. I don’t know when and where. But I do know it is something against the Assassins.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” He asked.  
Lucrezia fidgeted with the laces of her dress. “I heard him take your name. Ever since you attacked our father, he has been enraged. I couldn’t learn more about his plans, but…”  
“Don’t!” Ezio said suddenly. “Lucrezia, you cannot spy on your family for the assassins!”  
“I’m not doing it for the assassins; I’m doing it for you!” Lucrezia said angrily.  
“I don’t want you getting in the middle of all this.” Ezio said quietly. “The further you stay from all this, the better it would be.”  
“For whom? You?” Lucrezia laughed. “The more you see me, the more you will have to admit to yourself that you love me too.”  
Ezio grabbed her by her arms and made her look at him. She did and when he saw how wide her eyes had become and how her lips had parted in surprise, he couldn’t resist any longer. He lowered his head and kissed her with all the passion he felt.  
He pressed her body closer to his, while his hands stroked her curves. Lucrezia responded with equal fervor and when they parted for breath, Ezio could feel his body protesting from the lack of touch.  
“Say it.” Lucrezia said, her voice barely a whisper.  
Ezio squeezed his eyes shut and tried to restrain the words from coming out. But his heart wouldn’t listen to his protests anymore.  
“I love you.” He said and when he opened his eyes, he saw Lucrezia smiling up at him. Ezio realized he would do anything to see her smile like this for the rest of his life.  
“But..” he started to say when Lucrezia put her hand over his mouth.  
“No buts. Just you and me.” She said.  
Ezio removed her hand from his mouth and lowered his head again to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Monteriggioni, 1500_

Claudia sat in her bedroom, looking out the window at the moonless sky. Tomorrow was her birthday and instead of being filled with excitement and happiness, she was overwhelmed with gloom and depression. All she could think of was her last birthday when Gina had been there with her.  
Claudia had long given up celebrating her birthdays, but when she had become friends with Gina, her friend had brought back the cheer in her birthday. Now she was gone and left a big hole in her heart.  
Along with the memory of Gina, came fresh pain as she remembered another person she had lost last year. She had met Cesare a year ago and his companionship was something else she missed. She still remembered the day she had asked him pointedly who he really was.  
Cesare had looked hurt and then angry. He had told her that if she didn’t trust him now, she would never trust him. Claudia had wanted to ask him so many questions about why his friend had attacked her and why was he implying that she knew nothing about Cesare, but all those questions were buried the minute he told her they shouldn’t be together.  
Then when she could feel her heart breaking into pieces, he had suddenly grabbed her and punished her with a kiss so intense that she still shuddered from the memory. Then he had pushed her away and walked away.  
A whole year had passed and she had not heard a single word from him. She waited for his letters and expected him to wait for her by the gates and explain everything. But he never came and each day the pain in her heart would increase.  
A tap on the door, made her push away her thoughts and wipe away the single tear that had escaped her eyes.  
“Madre?” She said, turning around. “Why aren’t you asleep?”  
Her mother walked in, dressed in a lavender nightgown and her hair loose. The grey streaks in her hair made her look graceful rather than old and the lines on her face somehow made her look more distinguished. Claudia absently wondered if she would look as elegant when she reached her mother’s age.  
“It’s your birthday tomorrow.” Her mother said and sat down beside her on the bench. “Every year, I would see you waiting expectantly for it.”  
 _Not this year_ , she wanted to tell her mother.  
“But for months I’ve seen you looking despondent and distant. What’s the matter Claudia? Are you not looking forward to your birthday?” Her mother asked and stroked Claudia’s head lovingly.  
“What’s the point?” Claudia said. “Ezio was supposed to arrive and I just received a message that he had to stop on the way and spend the night in an inn. What if he doesn’t make it tomorrow? He was supposed to spend this birthday with me.”  
“That’s not why you’re really upset, are you?” Her mother said.  
Claudia averted her eyes and looked out the window at the city below her. Preparations were going on for a party she was going to hold for Ezio. It was supposed to be a welcome back home party along with a celebration of her birthday. Now all she could think was to run away so that she wouldn’t have to spend another occasion in loneliness.  
“I was thinking about Gina.” Claudia said and entwined her fingers. “I miss her.”  
Her mother hugged her. “Oh Claudia! That was such an unfortunate incident. It’s terrible that the killer was never found, but you must learn to move on from that terrible tragedy.”  
“I’m trying.” Claudia said, trying hard to control her tears. She wanted to tell her mother about the real reason her heart was broken. She wanted to tell her about Cesare, but what could she possibly tell her? What did she know about Cesare?  
How could she tell her mother that despite not knowing much about him, she had fallen deeply in love with him and it was killing her to never see him again?  
“I’m sorry you had to go through so much grief, Claudia.” Her mother said, kissing the top of her head. “Someday you’ll get all the happiness you deserve. I pray tomorrow be that day for you.”  
Claudia took her mother’s hand and smiled. “I hope so too.”  
Her mother kissed her cheek and then got up. “Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you.”  
Claudia smiled at her mother’s enthusiasm, but as soon as she left and closed the door behind her, she turned back to look at the window with a frown on her face. She closed her eyes and saw Cesare’s face and the pain returned in full force. She opened her eyes and wiped away her tears.  
“I have to stop doing this to myself.” She said aloud. “I can’t keep crying over him.” Claudia stood and made her way to her bed. It would be better if she got some sleep. Tomorrow she would have to put on a mask of happiness to please everyone and pretend to be excited.  
She started blowing out the candles when she heard a thud behind her. Her heart stilled as she heard the creak of her window. Then there were footsteps and the fear inside her intensified. Someone was in her room!  
She opened the drawers quickly to look for something sharp and found a pair of scissors. She was about to pick it up when a hand closed over hers and she found herself being turned around. Another hand clamped over her mouth and her scream for help was muffled.  
Dark eyes penetrated into hers and she felt her breath leave her when she saw who it was.  
Cesare!  
“Nice to see you again, Claudia.” He said in a low growl.  
Claudia raised her free hand to push him, but he dragged her and pushed her against the wall, trapping her. “Now, don’t you scream.” He said.  
Claudia tried to wriggle her hands away from him, but he was too strong.  
“Don’t!” he said. “I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth. Don’t scream!”  
Claudia glared at him, but when he removed his hand, she didn’t scream. “What are you doing here?” she asked, feeling her heart beat faster.  
“I missed you, so I came to see you.” Cesare replied, still not moving away. He took both her wrists and pinned them on her side. “It’s been too long.”  
“Let go of me!” Claudia said through gritted teeth. She kept her voice low so that her mother wouldn’t hear her in the adjoining room. Her heart told her that wasn’t why she was talking in low tones; she didn’t want anyone to come into her room and take Cesare away.  
Cesare smirked. “Is that what you really want?” He was mocking her, Claudia realized. He didn’t love her and he was just toying with her emotions. He didn’t really come here because he missed her. He was here to play with her heart.  
“Si!” Claudia said boldly. “Now let me go and leave my room this very instant or I shall call for the mercenaries!”  
Cesare gave a low laugh and pushed himself against her. She could smell his scent- leather, smoke and musk. Her senses were being overloaded by being too near him and all she found herself imagining was putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
Cesare seemed to read her thoughts, because the next thing he did was exactly that.  
When his lips made contact with hers, they were rough and unforgiving. His hands left her wrists and grabbed her face, crushing her against him. Claudia couldn’t breathe and couldn’t move. His teeth bit down on her bottom lip and she let out a cry.  
When he finally released her, she could taste blood. Claudia put one finger on the cut and felt a scream lodge in her throat.  
“You bastard!” she managed to say.  
Cesare used his thumb to wipe at her lip. “It’s just a little blood.”  
Claudia raised her hand and slapped him hard. “Get out!”  
Cesare wiped his thumb on his red coat. “Not yet.” He said, casually and looked around her room. “Your room isn’t very well decorated. Do you actually read those many books?”  
Claudia clenched her hands. “What are you doing here Cesare? You were the one who walked away and said we couldn’t be together.”  
Cesare looked thoughtful and nodded, the smirk never leaving his face. “I did say that.”  
“Then why are you here? What do you want from me?” Claudia asked, reminding herself to talk softly so that her mother wouldn’t hear. Or any of the servants for that matter.  
Cesare raised an eyebrow and his eyes held a predatory gleam. This wasn’t the Cesare she had met a year ago. There was nothing kind in his features. He looked ruthless in his red coat and black breeches. There was a sword hanging from his belt and he bore the grace of a noble.  
He wasn’t a blacksmith, she thought to her horror. Cesare didn’t look like he had ever labored at a workshop.  
“You know what I want from you Claudia?” he asked, touching her hair. “I want you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He touched her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers and she shivered. “But the timing is all wrong. In the interim, there is some advice I wish to give you.”  
Claudia narrowed her gaze. Why was he talking in riddles?  
“I want you to leave Monteriggioni tonight. Pack your belongings, your books…whatever matters to you. Take your mother with you and leave immediately.”  
Claudia put her arms around her. Cesare looked so cold and menacing; she wondered how she had ever fallen in love with him. Regardless of his words, all she could think of was how happy she was to see him. What was wrong with her?  
“Did you hear me?” Cesare asked in a condescending tone.  
“I’m not leaving.” She said. “There is no reason for me to. Why are you telling me to leave?”  
“That I cannot say.” Cesare said. “It would be better if you do as I say.”  
“I’m not your servant!” Claudia cried and then tried to swallow her burning rage. “Just tell me exactly why I should leave. What’s going on, Cesare? Who are you?”  
“Who am I?” Cesare asked. “That troublesome question again.”  
“Why don’t you just answer it?” Claudia said. “Surely you’re not embarrassed of your identity are you?”  
Cesare reacted with an enraged look that made her feel queasy. Her stomach clenched with fear when he moved toward her. Then he stopped himself and she could see he was trying to control his anger. She had touched a nerve…  
“You’ll know soon enough who I am.” Cesare said, ominously. Then his face softened and she saw a glimmer of the person she had first met, who had been charming and thoughtful. “Just trust me this once, Claudia. Leave Monteriggioni tonight.”  
“Tell me why?” Claudia said. “I’ll do exactly what you say if you tell me why.”  
Cesare grabbed her shoulders and shook her in frustration. “I can’t!”  
“Why?” Claudia asked, tears springing to her eyes. “Please…tell me.”  
Cesare put his hands on the side of her face. “You won’t like the answer. I just want you to know that I have to do something because it’s being asked out of me. I’m expected to react this way. I want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you.”  
“You’re scaring me.” Claudia said, putting her hands over his.  
“I wish things weren’t the way they are.” Cesare said. “It has to be done. I want you to know that I regret it.”  
“I don’t understand.” Claudia cried in frustration. “Tell me what you’re talking about. What are you going to do?”  
Cesare took her in his arms and hugged her and she could feel him trembling. But when he moved away, he had composed himself and she wondered if she had imagined it all.  
Cesare opened his mouth and she saw the fear in his eyes. Then without another word, he walked over to the window and put his leg over the ledge.  
“You’re leaving?” she asked. “Cesare, tell me what’s going on?”  
Cesare jumped down and landed on a hedge. He looked up, the fear still in his eyes. It seemed as if he was trying to tell her something, but didn’t dare to.  
Claudia looked down at him, wanting to scream at him and then cry her heart out. She wanted to jump down herself and make him stay and say what he had come to say but couldn’t.  
But before she could move, he was climbing the ramparts and grabbing a rope. Then he was gone and Claudia was looking at the space where he had been and feeling her heart ache terribly. She slumped to the floor and after a few minutes of numbness, collapsed into sobs.


	11. Chapter 11

_Monteriggioni, 1500_

The first thing Ezio saw when he woke up was Lucrezia’s face. She was still sleeping, her back to the window and her hair loose and glittering like gold as the sun touched it. Her mouth was partially open and her eyes moved just a little, as if she was dreaming.

Ezio supported himself on his elbows and sat up, still watching her. He loved her. He didn’t know how that had happened, but it had. He also never expected to confess his feelings, but he had done that too.

Ezio brushed a hand softly over her cheek and wished he could spend more moments like last night. All night, they had done nothing but talk and he learned that Lucrezia was informative on a variety of subjects and she loved art and literature. He in turn told her about his interests in art as well along with racing on rooftops. He told her how much the activity exhilarated at him and she had smiled at him so sweetly.

They both were carefully avoiding talking about their families and Ezio was relieved. For once, he didn’t feel like an assassin, but a normal man who could fall in love freely. Lucrezia opened her eyes then, looking sleepy. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

“Buongiorno.” She said softly.

Ezio gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. “Buongiorno.” He whispered.

Lucrezia pushed her hair back and sat up. “Is it morning already?”

“We went to sleep right before dawn.” Ezio said, caressing her cheek.

Lucrezia blushed under his gaze and adjusted her dress consciously. “I don’t want to leave. Not yet, anyway.”

“Then don’t.” Ezio said, bringing her closer and kissing her. It was taking all his willpower to not lie her down on her back and kiss every inch of her body. He wanted her, but he also wanted to take things slowly.

Lucrezia put a hand on his cheek and when he moved away, she brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “No one knows I’m here and I’m being expected for dinner tonight.”

“Make excuses.” Ezio said, kissing her hand and then wrist. His lips travelled to her arm and then shoulder before he captured her lips again in a passionate kiss.

Lucrezia pushed him slightly and laughed. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

Ezio was about to lower his lips to hers again when he heard a booming sound in the distance.

“What was that?” Lucrezia asked, looking toward the window. “Did you hear that?”

Ezio tensed. “I did. Perhaps it’s the mercenaries in Monteriggioni. Uncle did say we bought new canons and the mercenaries are probably testing them.”

“It was so loud.” Lucrezia’s eyes were filled with worry.

“Monteriggioni is a few miles from here.” Ezio said. But when the booming sound returned, he got up from the bed and went to the window. He could make out the silhouette of Monteriggioni through the fog and he frowned. Now he wished he had traveled all night to get there. Something inside him warned him of a catastrophe.

A knock on the door made him turn around sharply. Lucrezia stared at him wide-eyed and clutched the sheets to her chest. Ezio raised a hand, motioning her to remain quiet and went over to the door.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“Ezio! It’s me.” He recognized it as his Uncle’s voice and waved his hand at Lucrezia who got up from the bed to hide behind a cupboard. Ezio opened the door to find his Uncle all dressed up and looking tense. “Something has happened.”

“What?” Ezio asked, feeling his heart drop. His mother and sister were in Monteriggioni!

“I’ve received news that Monteriggioni has been attacked.” Uncle Mario said. “We must leave at once. Come on.”

Ezio moved to go when he remembered Lucrezia still in the room. It was his responsibility to make sure she would reach her home safely.

“Go ahead, zio. I’ll get my weapons and follow you.” Ezio said.

“Bene.” His Uncle left and Ezio closed the door. He turned to see Lucrezia clutching a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

“It’s Cesare!” she said. “That was the attack he was planning.”

Without a word, he gathered up his weapons and started to put on his robe.

“I should have tried to guess.” Lucrezia said, crying now. “He was so angry when he spoke to father and I thought…I didn’t think he was going to react this way.”

Ezio tried to concentrate on making sure he was taking all his weapons and deciding which path he would take to enter the city. He couldn’t make himself think about his mother and sister who were defenseless. The mercenaries did live in Monteriggioni, but if Cesare did bring an army, would his remaining family be protected?

Lucrezia came up to him and grabbed his arm. “Please don’t be mad at me, Ezio!” she pleaded.

Ezio looked at her confusion and then snapped his mind back to what she had been saying. Lucrezia was blaming herself for something her brother was doing. It wasn’t her fault that she had such a treacherous family.

He walked over to the bed and put on his boots. “How big is the army?” He asked her, planning which strategy to employ. There was only one gate through which the enemies could enter, but there was a narrow opening near one of the forts which he could climb from undetected.

Lucrezia made her way to him and fell to her knees and grabbed his hand. “I had nothing to do with this.” Lucrezia said.  “If I had any inclination that my brother would respond with violence I would have told you everything. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I swear.”

Ezio got to his feet and grabbed Lucrezia with him. “Calm down, Lucrezia.” He said softly. “I know you had nothing to do with it and I don’t blame you for anything.”

Lucrezia stared at him wordlessly with tears in her eyes. “Promise me you wouldn’t hate me if…”

Ezio took her in his arms and then kissed her cheek. “We have to leave. I have to make sure you get home safely.” He said, taking her hand and walking to the door.

Lucrezia pulled away her hand. “No, Ezio. You have to go to Monteriggioni right now! I know Cesare and his battle strategies are ruthless. You must save your people and your family.”

“I can’t just leave you all alone here.” Ezio said.

“I can take care of myself.” She said adamantly. “And you know that.”

Ezio looked at the door and then back to her. He had a choice to make- a very difficult choice to make.

“Go, Ezio.” Lucrezia insisted. “I’ll find my way back home and let you know I’m safe.”

“But….”

“Now, Ezio!” Lucrezia almost screamed. “Go help your Uncle.”

Ezio pulled the hood over his head and walked out the door. When he closed it behind him, he prayed that none of his loved ones be hurt today.

*/*/*/*/*/*

After a sleepless night, Claudia was sitting in her little office and staring at the open ledger with a quill in her hand. The numbers danced in front of her and her head ached from weeping the whole night.

Today was her birthday and she felt all alone. Gina was dead, Ezio had still not arrived and Cesare…he had broken her heart. She went over what he had told her last night and couldn’t make sense of anything.

Why had he wanted to leave Monteriggioni? Was it because whoever had killed Gina was coming after her now?

Claudia gripped the quill tighter and bit her lip. What if Gina’s killer was one of the Templars? What if it wasn’t Cesare’s friend but one of Ezio’s enemies?

She was pondering over these waves of troubled thoughts when the air erupted in a loud thundering noise. Claudia jumped in her chair and she heard her mother come rushing down the stairs?

“What was that?” she asked, her face pale.

Claudia swallowed, her hands gripping the armrests. “I think it’s the mercenaries. They may be practicing with the cannons.”

“Oh.” Her mother looked only partially relieved and her hand was still clutching her chest. A few minutes passed and when they heard nothing else, her mother came over and put a hand on her cheek.

“Buon Compleanno.” She said, kissing the top of her head.

“Grazie, madre.” Claudia smiled, hoping her mother wouldn’t notice her red swollen eyes or the sadness that dwelled in them. She tried to smile and failed miserably as tears sprang to her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to hug her mother and tell her everything about Cesare.

“What’s the matter, cara?” Her mother must have sensed her happiness, because she was looking down at her with concern.

Claudia opened her mouth to say that nothing was the matter when they heard a loud crashing sound. This time the noise was accompanied by screams. She rushed to the window and saw the citizens below rushing in hordes towards the Villa.

Behind them, Claudia noticed smoke and fire through a large hole in the city walls. Her heart dropped as she realized what was happening. They were under attack!

“Claudia what is going on?” Her mother paled.

Claudia took her mother’s hand and led her out from the office. Her heart was beating fast and fear was threatening to squeeze her lungs until she couldn’t breathe. One look at her mother’s worried face and Claudia realized she would have to remain calm no matter what, if they were to survive.

“There’s a secret entrance.” Claudia said. “I’ll lead the citizens there as well.”

“Secret entrance?” Her mother said in a panicky voice.

“Madre, don’t worry.” She said. “I saw Ezio playing around in the sanctuary behind Altair’s statue. There is a passage we can use to escape.”

“We’re under attack!” Her mother looked shocked and then to Claudia’s relief, she composed herself just as quickly. “I’ll help.”

Claudia nodded and ran out, directing the people to follow her. “Come with me to safety!” she yelled. Behind the crowds, she saw the mercenaries picking up their axes and heading towards the front gate from where she could hear the roar of canons and guns. Up the forts, some of the mercenaries were using the canons to defend the city.

Claudia rushed down the stairs and went to the blacksmiths to grab a dagger. Then she ran up as she saw some of the guards in red and black scale the walls and jump in.

“Follow my mother.” She instructed the people and then was about to rush to the guard who had raised his sword on a woman, when she found herself pushed back. A mercenary advanced toward the guard with his axe. The guard’s attention was immediately diverted and Claudia ran to the woman and picked her up.

“Let’s go!” she told her.

The woman sobbed, but followed her. “Curse the Borgia!” she sniveled.

Claudia ran with her to where her mother was waiting.

“I’ve told them where to go.” Her mother told her. “Come on, Claudia. We must leave too.”

Claudia turned back and saw a few families still below, near the houses. “I’ll be back.”

“Claudia!” Her mother screamed. But she couldn’t listen to anything else except for her own voice that urged her to save the people of her city.

When she reached downstairs, she found a group of mercenaries already helping the families up.

“Grazie!” she told them over the noise of cannonballs and battle cries.

“You shouldn’t be here.” One of the mercenaries said. “Ser Ezio wouldn’t like it if we don’t take care of you. We will make sure to distract the enemies while you all escape.”

“I want to help.” Claudia insisted.

The mercenaries started to push her back and Claudia let out a frustrated cry. Then one of them took her by the elbow and dragged her upstairs. “Go, now!” He told her and then raising his axe, rushed down to help the others.

The families that were dragged upstairs with her started rushing to the sanctuary and Claudia found herself being pushed over.

“The Borgia have gone crazy!” one of the men yelled. “The father couldn’t accomplish anything so now he sent his son, Cesare.”

Claudia stilled suddenly, the breath being knocked out of her. She grabbed the man’s shirt as he ran to join others and stopped him. “What did you say?”

The man had dark marks on his face caused by the smoke and fire. He stared at her with his beady eyes and tried to push her away so that he could join his family.

“I said the Borgia are behind this! Now let me go!” He screamed.

“No!” Claudia said, holding onto his shirt even though in the struggle, it was being ripped. “What name did you take?”

“Cesare! Si pazza! Let me go!” The man screamed and then pushed her. Claudia lost her balance but her back hit the wall and she managed to stay upright. She couldn’t breathe and the city was spinning all around her. She clutched her head and distantly heard her mother calling for her.

She turned sideways and saw her mother screaming over the crowd of people who were pushing each other to get to safety. Claudia swallowed and started to move to her when she realized she had to make sure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. It couldn’t be him!

She ran the other direction and rushed downstairs. Through the groups of mercenaries and guards engaged in battle, she spotted her uncle. She was about to call for him, when she saw that his hands were tied up and a brute was pushing him forward.

Her uncle was taken to a group of people standing at the gate and then pushed down to his knees. Claudia let out a small cry and rushed to him as fast as she could, dodging the guards who tried to grab her. She ran over the broken pieces of woods and glass, then winced when something scraped along her ankle.

She ignored her pain and the warmth of her blood seeping down her foot and rushed to her Uncle.

“This is the end for you, old man.” She heard a voice. His voice.

Claudia was ten feet away when she saw Cesare standing with his men beside him. Cesare removed a gun from his pocket and aimed it at her uncle’s forehead.

“No!” Claudia screamed, her heart sinking to her stomach. Her cries caught Cesare’s attention and he looked up at her with an expressionless face. His eyes narrowed and then without another word, he pulled the trigger.

When the gunshot was fired, Claudia fell to her knees and felt herself being swarmed by fear.

“No!” she let out another bloodcurdling scream and then fell into loud sobs. She looked ahead and saw her uncle lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath his body. Then she looked up at Cesare who was putting back his gun in his pocket and admiring his treacherous work.

He motioned for the guards to pick up the body and Claudia scrambled on the ground, trying to get up, but her limbs were paralyzed with fear and grief. “Let him go!” she cried. “Don’t touch him!”

Cesare gave her just a glance as he walked out triumphantly. Just one look that showed how little he cared about her. That one look also made her realize things she should have known. He knew who she was.

He had known all along that she was an Assassin.


	12. Chapter 12

_Monteriggioni, 1500_

 

Claudia could feel her heart stop and her breathing slow. The turmoil around her was of little importance of her. All her mind was ready to comprehend was that her uncle was dead. There was blood- a lot of blood- from where he was laying on the ground.

When he was being picked up by the guards on Cesare’s orders, Claudia kept screaming to stop, but her words felt strange coming from her mouth when everything else was numb. Her uncle had been like a father to her all these years. He had never scolded her and only been stern with her when she would idle.

Her uncle had always wanted her to be self-reliant and be a stronger woman. He understood what it was like to see her brother walk out their home into a world where he would be in constant battle with the Templars and not once did he chide her for shedding a tear and wondering whether her brother would come home alive or not.

Over the years, her uncle had also become her confidant- someone she could talk about all her worries with- and now he was no more. Cesare had killed him! The man she had stupidly trusted had been the one to pull the trigger.

Her stomach clenched and she wanted to throw up as her whole body shivered with grief. Clutching at the sand beneath her, she dry heaved and then suddenly, strong arms were grabbing her and picking her up.

It was the same mercenary who had pushed her before and now he looked annoyed. “You must leave at once, Signorina. The whole city is falling apart and will be in ruins soon. It seems they will continue with the attack until all the walls have fallen.

The sounds of bombs and the clanging of metal swords did nothing to make her move. She stood there, struck by how much blood was on the ground. She doubled over and vomited, sobbing at the same time. Panic clenched at her chest and she tried hard to muffle her screams.

The mercenary put an arm around his waist and dragged her away. Claudia kicked and shrieked when the truth struck her over and over again- she would never see her uncle again. Before she knew it, she was being hugged by her mother who was startled when the mercenary told her the news, but quickly composed herself and took Claudia to the sanctuary.

“I can’t.” Claudia kept saying. “I can’t leave.”

“You must.” The mercenary told her. “We can do only so much to hold the enemy back before they tear down the walls and come after you.”

“I’ll take her.” Her mother said. “Grazie for your help.”

The mercenary nodded and then rushed away to help the other mercenaries fend off the Templars attacks.

“He’s dead! He’s dead!” Claudia screeched.

Her mother shook her by the shoulders. “Claudia, pull yourself together.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“I can’t! He’s dead!”

Her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to Altair’s statue. They were all alone in the dark passageway but she could hear the frantic voices of the people on the other side and Claudia felt her own panic mounting.

“We don’t have a home anymore! He’s dead! Uncle Mario is dead!” Claudia found she was unable to stop sobbing and the words she kept saying sounded like a chant to her ears.

“It’s the Borgia!” Her mother spat disgustedly. “They were bound to retaliate after Rodrigo’s encounter with Ezio.”

Claudia blinked when they came through to the other side. The sun was shining brightly against the blue sky and the morning would have been beautiful had the attack not happened. She turned to the side and saw a cloud of smoke forming over the forts.

The sound of metal striking metal resonated around them and Claudia clutched her mother’s arm. “We have nowhere to go!”

Her mother was about to say something when she looked behind her as the sound of horse hooves came closer. When Ezio came into view, Claudia felt some of her hope light up. Ezio jumped down from his horse when he saw them and rushed over.

“Grazie a dio, you’re safe.” Ezio said and hugged his mother. He then put out his arm to hug Claudia, but she pushed his arm away, anger suddenly rising in her chest.

“Where were you?” she cried, unable to stop her tears or control her temper. “You were supposed to be here! Uncle Mario is dead!”

“What?” Ezio asked, looking shocked. Claudia regretted screaming at him when she saw the pained look on her brother’s face, but that didn’t lessen the pain of seeing her uncle shot right before her eyes.

“Si, Ezio. He was killed in front of me. Where were you?” She screamed and then pushed at his chest.

Ezio stumbled but he managed to grab her wrists. “Claudia!” he said and pulled her into his arms. “Forgive me.”

Claudia broke into loud sobs and hugged Ezio right back. “I’m never going to see him again.”

Ezio stroked her back, trying to comfort her, but Claudia found she was unable to stop her tears from flowing. She longed to tell him all about Cesare and how she had been falling in love with the enemy, but her family would never forgive her for being so foolish to trust a Templar.

“I should have never spared Rodrigo’s life!” Ezio said through gritted teeth.

“You let him live?” Claudia felt the anger turn into venomous words.

“I decided revenge wasn’t the meaning of my life.” Ezio said. “His death would have accomplished nothing. Our family is never going to come back.”

Claudia grabbed the front of his robes. “And now the rest of our family is also going to be killed by his hands.”

Ezio pushed her away, angry at the accusation. “I would never let any harm come to you or our mother.”

“Basta, both of you!” Their mother intervened. “Now is not the time to argue with each other. We must devise our next plan.”

Ezio beckoned a mercenary emerging from the passage who immediately rushed over. “Is the Apple secure?”

The mercenary shook his head regretfully. “Your uncle had it in his possession.” He said. “Cesare Borgia saw it and took it and your uncle’s body with him. And…” he hesitated.

“Speak up.” Ezio commanded.

“Your guest Signora Caterina, she was taken away too.” He replied.

“Caterina was here?” Ezio asked.

Claudia shook her head. “She was supposed to come, but she was delayed too.”

“That means she was taken when she was on the road.” Ezio said. “Bastardo! How could he have planned this attack so quickly?”

The mercenary pushed at his headband and wiped the soot from his face. Claudia recognized him as the one who had helped her escape and she was about to thank him when he spoke, chilling her skin.

“He must be planning for days. I think I remember seeing him in the outskirts of the city, but since I didn’t recognize him, I thought nothing of it.” He said and then turned to Claudia, his eyes displaying anger and silent accusations.

Claudia turned away from them so that they wouldn’t see her pale face. He had seen her with Cesare! He was going to tell Ezio and he would hate her forever.

“All that doesn’t matter anymore.” Ezio said. “He must have left for Roma. I’ll go there at once!”

Ezio got up on his horse and looked at Claudia. “I want you and mother to leave for Firenze immediately.”

“No!” Claudia said, resolutely. “I’m coming with you.”

“This isn’t the time to argue, Claudia.” Ezio said. “Just do as I say.”

Claudia took the reins of his horse to stop him. “No, Ezio. Not this time. This time, where you go, we go.”

“She’s right.” Their mother said. “We only have each other now.”

Ezio nodded reluctantly and whistled for a horse. He held out his hand to their mother and helped her up his horse. Claudia waited until a white horse came galloping towards her. The mercenary, who had been watching their exchange in silence, came over and helped her up.

Claudia looked down at him and saw his piercing green eyes through the dirt and smudge all over his face. She silently begged him not to divulge her secret, but the mercenary turned away and she wondered how many people she had betrayed by her relationship with Cesare.


	13. Chapter 13

_Present day, 1501- Roma_

They had just escaped the Castello and riding towards the Tiber Island Hideout. Caterina Sforza was riding a horse right in front of him and Ezio could see how pale and exhausted she looked. Her usual exuberant green eyes were dull with pain and her creamy white skin had bruises and cuts on it.

He had asked her repeatedly, when they were sneaking out from the Castello if she had been hurt and if Cesare had forced himself on her. Caterina had assured him that she was fine, but he could see the terror in her face that she was trying so hard to veil behind an act of pride and courage.

Caterina stopped her horse suddenly and Ezio steered his horse towards her. “Caterina, are you alright?”

Caterina clutched her head and closed her eyes. “I am. We should…we should keep moving…”

With her arm raised, the sleeve of her ragged purple dress was pulled down and Ezio noticed a deep gash on her wrist- as if she her wrists had been tied too tight. He was about to put a hand on her back, when she fell sideways and collapsed on the ground.

“Caterina!” Ezio cried and jumped down to go to her. He put his arm around her back and pulled her into his arms. “Caterina!”

Her eyes fluttered, but she didn’t open them. Her mouth whispered to keep going ahead, but Ezio declined to make her ride her own horse. He picked her up in his arms and frowned when he realized how little she weighed. He could feel her bones through the cloth of her dress and his frown deepened when he felt how hot her skin was.

He got her up on his horse and then while balancing her with one hand, he got up behind her. He made her lean on his chest and then took the reins.

“We’re almost there.” Ezio told her comfortingly.

Caterina murmured something, but Ezio didn’t catch her words and disregarded it as delirium due to her fatigued and fevered state. Once the horse started to gallop, Ezio fell into his thoughts and realized he couldn’t ignore the truth that was right in front of him.

It was his fault that the attack at Monteriggioni had come to pass. Once again, he had been waylaid by his emotions and prospect of finding everlasting love. Had he kept his attention on his mission, he would have been in Monteriggioni when the attack had happened.

And now his uncle was dead, Claudia was deeply traumatized and Caterina had to suffer an ordeal. All this because he had been with Lucrezia at the time of the attack.

Ezio let out a shuddered breath when an image of Cristina flashed before his eyes. He had let go of his childhood love once and let her marry someone else. He had picked his duties over love, so why couldn’t he do that with Lucrezia?

And as for Lucrezia, she wasn’t thinking straight. It was a big risk on her part to come all the way to Monteriggioni to warn him or help him free Caterina. If any of the assassins had seen him with her, they would have lost all faith in him.

Ezio still had the letter Lucrezia had sent him a week ago. Her name wasn’t on the envelope or in the letter, but he had known it was her from the floral scent that had emanated from the paper. She had told him she had returned safely and that to remember the words she had said.

If anyone else had gotten their hands on the letter, they wouldn’t have made much sense of it; but Ezio knew. Lucrezia was reminding him of the night they had confessed their love to each other and though she couldn’t write it, those few words had said much more than that.

Ezio’s grip on the reins tightened and the horse let out an angry neigh. Caterina moved in his arms and he held her tight in case she fell over again. When he saw the brothel up ahead, he decided to make his way to it instead of travelling further to the Hideout.  Ezio made his way to the decorated building as quickly as possible.

He would have to make a decision about Lucrezia soon but in the meantime he would have to take care of Caterina. He couldn’t pick his love over his duties again.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 

“Claudia, the dottore is here.” Her mother announced.

Claudia had been talking to a client of the Rosa in Fiore and making sure he paid the right price despite his inebriated state. The man thrust a pouch of money in her hands and muttered he was paying too much for too little.

Claudia made a face and then wrote down the amount he had paid in the book. “Tell him to wait in the room downstairs.” She said, distractedly. Ever since they had come to Roma, Claudia had insisted that she take on some Assassin responsibilities, even if they were not on the battlefield.

After the Madame of Rosa in Fiore had been killed by bandits, the courtesans were rendered helpless and she knew that Ezio relied on them for Templar intelligence. The clients that came into the brothel were mostly drunk and always in the mood to complain about their wives or their jobs for the Borgia.

Claudia had taken the initiative to run the brothel against her brother’s wishes who reminded her that her reputation would be tarnished. She had almost laughed. The age at which she should have been married had passed and after what had happened with Cesare, she didn’t trust anyone to fall in love with much less marry.

Her mother put a hand on her back and she jumped. “It is very considerate of you to have the doctor check the girls regularly.”

“Some clients can be very rough.” Claudia said, putting the money pouch in the drawer and then locking it. “Also I want to make sure they don’t contract any serious diseases.”

“That is inevitable.” Her mother frowned and then joined the doctor and led him to an empty room.

“Lucia, make sure all the girls see the dottore as soon as they are free.” Claudia instructed one of the courtesans.

She nodded and sauntered off to see the dottore first so that she could be free for the next client. Claudia was about to sit down to her meal which she had ignored for the past hour and which had become cold and unappetizing, when the front door burst open and Ezio walked in.

Claudia stood and gasped when she saw a woman in his arms. “Is that-?”

“Caterina Sforza.” Ezio said, looking for an empty settee to place her.

Claudia rushed to him and pushed out a man who had been resting on one. “Put her here. Is she badly hurt?”

Ezio put Caterina down and shrugged. “She just fainted. We must call a doctor.”

“The dottore is here checking on one of the girls.” Claudia said and went over to the empty room. She knocked on the door and beckoned the dottore to come join her.

While the doctor checked on Caterina, Claudia and Ezio stood aside. Her brother looked worried and his eyes were glued on the pallor of Caterina’s skin. Claudia hoped she wasn’t badly hurt since the last thing she wanted was for her brother to lose one more person he cared about.

Ever since the attack at Monteriggioni, they had spoken less and there was a thick tension between them. She had accused Ezio of not being there to protect the city and he in turn had not only not provided a reply, but seemed aloof.

“She’ll be alright.” Claudia said, trying to break some of the ice.

“I know.” Ezio replied a bit harshly.

Claudia turned to him and then frowned. The truth was that she had been distant too. The guilt of being with Cesare was overwhelming. He had been using her and gathering information for months and she had foolishly thought that he too had fallen in love with her.

How could she tell Ezio all this? How could she reveal this to anyone?

The shame of this was too much and it was giving her sleepless nights to believe that she had played into Cesare Borgia’s hands. He must have laughed at her for being so foolish!

The dottore came to them and told them that Caterina had fainted due to exhaustion and should be in bed rest. She saw Ezio breathe a sigh of relief and then talked to him about medicines. While he was doing this, the front door opened again and at first Claudia ignored the person who came in, thinking him to be another patron.

But when she saw the man dressed in a dirty yellow vest and a striped headband, she turned her attention to him. He was dressed in a mercenary’s attire and bore the stance of one as well too. Claudia was about to return to her work, dismissing him as someone who had come to see Ezio, when she caught his eyes and felt a chill run through her.

He had green eyes and though he was clear shaven and had no soot on his face, she recognized him as the mercenary who had helped her during the attack on Monteriggioni. He was also the one who possibly knew about her secret meetings with Cesare.

Claudia sat down on her chair and kept thinking about all her meetings with Cesare. She had been so sure that no one had been around them and Cesare would no doubt have wanted to meet her at an isolated place as well, considering his plans to gather information from her. Then where could he possibly have seen her?

Claudia swallowed as she remembered the small houses by the lake. What if he had lived in one of the houses?

The mercenary spotted Ezio and they exchanged a few words after which Ezio handed him a pouch of money and a pat on the shoulder. The mercenary smiled and thanked him after which Ezio returned to check on Caterina and take her to one of the empty rooms.

Claudia breathed easily. Now the mercenary would leave and her doubts would be put to rest. She picked up her quill and was about to write in it, when she caught a movement and realized to her horror that he was walking straight towards her.

Gripping the quill, Claudia steadied her breath and when he came to stand by her table she almost gasped loudly.

“Signorina Claudia.” He greeted.

Claudia tried to smile back in greeting, hoping she was being paranoid about her secret being found. Then he bowed his tall structure and glared at her.

“You shouldn’t have done it.” He said.

“What?” Claudia said, feigning ignorance.

“I know what you were doing with him…that bastardo! That Borgia!” The mercenary said. “I saw you spending time with him. Did you give away all the secrets of the Order?”

“How dare you accuse me!” Claudia said, her anger rising. “If Ezio finds what you’ve been accusing me of….”

“Then I’ll just tell him about your little secret.” The mercenary said. “You haven’t told him, have you?”

Claudia pressed her lips together and the mercenary shook his head in disgust.

“I lost my brother in the attack.” He said. “You brought Cesare into the city. It’s your fault that my brother was perished in the battle.”

Claudia felt a stab of guilt and lowered her eyes, tears forming in them. She saw the mercenary’s thick hands clench into fists and slam on the table.

“I’ll keep your secret. For now.” The mercenary said. “Only because telling your brother this wouldn’t bring back mine. I want you to remember however, how much danger you put everyone into.”

“I lost my uncle.” She whimpered.

The mercenary straightened and said nothing. Then turning he walked away and out of the brothel. Claudia felt her lips trembling as she remembered how much pain she had unwittingly wrought on her family and others.

What had she done!

Then a thought came to her and she remembered what Cesare had told her last night. He had told her that her uncle was alive and he was keeping him as insurance. Claudia had called him a cruel liar and walked away in a huff.

Throughout the night she had wondered if he had indeed lied. He had lied about everything else, so why not this as well? Claudia put a hand on her forehead. If her uncle was alive, that would remove all the guilt she had felt over the last few days.

But what if Cesare was tricking her again? Could she afford to trust him again and cause more pain to the people around her?

“What do I do?” She muttered to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The Cento Occhi gang was proving to be more of a nuisance than Ezio had first imagined. Initially the group of bandits had only been stealing from the citizens of Roma and creating nuisance for them and the thief factions. The thieves had been so far been able to hold their own, but during a fistfight, one of the members of the gang had pulled out a knife and stabbed one of the thieves.

Ezio decided then and there that it was time to wipe out the gang that he learned had been employed by Cesare Borgia to harass the citizens. Riding on horseback to the Campagna district, it wasn’t long before he heard the cries of men calling each other for finding another prey. He turned his head and saw a group of five men, with handkerchiefs covering their faces, heading towards him.

Ezio smiled and swung his leg over.

“Take me to your leader.” Ezio said, jumping down and drawing his sword. “And I’ll let you all live.”

One of the bandits scoffed and turned to the others. “Finish him!” He said drawing a finger across his neck. “And then we’ll loot him.”

Ezio readied his sword and lunged at one who backed away immediately. Turning to another he caught him on his shoulder. The bandit let out a loud yelp and then ducked under Ezio’s sword and would have slashed Ezio’s stomach if his assassin instincts hadn’t kicked in just in time.

He jumped back, cursing inwardly at underestimating the bandits. They were trained well, but not well as he had been. Ezio thought back to all the strategies his uncle had taught him all those years ago and then grabbed the bandit that was behind him.

Not expecting to be captured, the bandit gave a startled gasp. Without taking a pause, Ezio plunged his sword into his stomach and moved to the other one, slashing his thigh before knocking him with his elbow. While the bandit staggered to gain balance, Ezio used both hands on the sword to aim at his chest.

The bandit fell and Ezio quickly moved to the next, slashing his sword fast until all the bandits were lying at his feet. He sheathed his sword and then squatted to check the bandits’ pockets for medicine and other items that could be of some use to him.

Cesare was running a strict regime in Roma and had erected tower at every corner in the city to make people’s lives miserable. Many shops had been closed down, including the clinics from where he could purchase medicines.

He was cursing Cesare under his breath, when he caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. Turning, he saw a cloaked figure turn around a corner and walk into one of the abandoned houses that had fallen into ruins over time.

Ezio shoved all the vials he found in his pouch and with a hand on his hidden dagger, he advanced the house. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled, causing Ezio’s assassin skills to jump and push his hidden blade at the person’s throat.

When he felt soft skin under his fingers and caught himself gazing at blue-green eyes, he froze.

“Lucrezia?”

She smiled at him so sweetly that Ezio felt his heart melt. He retracted his blades and pushed himself away from her, hoping he hadn’t hurt or scared her. She licked her lips as she noticed the vambraces he wore on his wrists.

“Mi dispiace. I wasn’t expecting you.” Ezio breathed freely. He had come so close to hurting her…to killing her…

“I had to see you.” Her voice was sweet and she was looking at him with so much love that Ezio had to look away. He had been avoiding this moment- the moment when he would have to tell Lucrezia that they couldn’t be together.

He kept telling himself it was the right decision, even though his heart screamed at him for causing so much pain and not giving himself a chance to find another way.

“I wanted to see you too.” Ezio said, unable to meet her eyes. She came to him and put her arms around his neck. His hands curled around her wrists and pulled her away. “Lucrezia, I need to say something.”

“Of course.” She smiled and when he finally looked into her eyes, he could feel his own heart shattering.

“I’ve decided that it is perhaps not viable to pursue a relationship with each other.” He said and then bit his tongue when he saw the confusion on her face.

“What did you say?” She asked.

“We can’t be together and we shouldn’t see each other anymore.” Ezio said, squeezing the words out from his aching chest.

Lucrezia looked shattered and blinked at him as if she didn’t understand. But she did and he could see it the way her lips were trembling. Her hands shook as she reached for him, but he stepped away.

“We know we can’t be together.” Lucrezia said. “We established that a long time ago. We are together because we love each other.”

“And that love will cause us nothing but pain.” Ezio exclaimed. “We are being foolish to believe that we can have a relationship when we very well know that our families and our Orders will never agree to this.”

“Why are you even saying this?” Lucrezia asked, beginning to cry. “You were fine the last time we met. And then you save Caterina and suddenly you’re having second thoughts about us? It’s her, isn’t it? You’ve fallen for Caterina!”

“That’s absurd!” Ezio yelled. “But here’s another proof for why we shouldn’t be together- we don’t trust each other.”

Lucrezia appeared shocked. “I have taken no lovers.” She said.

Ezio found himself feeling relieved to hear that. The thought of anyone touching her would drive him insane. But he had to let her go and if she found someone else to love, then so be it.

“That makes no difference to the decision I have made.” Ezio said. “I can’t let any more of my loved ones be hurt.”

“What are you talking about?” Lucrezia asked.

“The attack on Monteriggioni! I was supposed to be there, helping my uncle and protecting my mother and sister. Instead I was with you!” Ezio said, pain clenching cruelly at his heart. “Caterina was my friend and she was hurt badly because I was distracted by you.”

Lucrezia looked like she had been struck hard. “Are you blaming me for all that?”

“It was Cesare.” Ezio said, shaking his head. “It was your brother; not your fault, but it was my feelings for you that hindered my ability to foresee how the Templars would react.”

Lucrezia was weeping softly now. “Alright. I agree to everything you say.” She said through her tears. “I’ll even take some of the blame on myself.” She walked to stand right in front of him and took his hands. “If you being an Assassin and me being a Templar is putting such a strain on our relationship, then let us walk away from all of this.”

Ezio saw the hope rising into her eyes and it crushed him to keep strong.

“We could leave Roma and go somewhere else. We’ll live somewhere where we won’t have to carry the burden of our heritage.” Lucrezia continued. “We’ll build a home and live there and…”

“No!” Ezio said, pulling his hands free from her grasp. “I can’t leave all the people who are depending on me.”

“Ezio…” Lucrezia looked at him pleadingly.

Ezio grabbed her by the shoulders. “Lucrezia, your brother had my uncle killed. I will respond in the same manner he did. I’m going to kill Cesare. Would you want to be with me, knowing that I have such intentions for your brother?”

Lucrezia turned away and pressed her lips together as more tears fell down her cheeks.

“I want you to understand Lucrezia. I will not be merciful to your family again. They will have to pay for their sins.” Ezio said in a low solemn tone.

Lucrezia clasped her hands tight and looked out the broken window. “You’ve already decided to regard me as the enemy, haven’t you? You lied that day in Firenze when you said that you would never hurt me for what my family did to you.”

She turned to him with such ferocity that Ezio was struck by the side of her he had never seen in her. She looked so cold and wore the shadow of villainy that both her father and brother possessed.

“Because what you’re doing to me, right at this moment, is ten times worse!” she said with tremendous hurt and anger in her voice. “I won’t say I hate you, Ezio. Because I don’t. But I will say this- you will suffer the same heartbreak I have today. You pushed me away and the day will come when you will beg me to be in your life and that will be the day I’ll refuse you.”

She adjusted her cloak and walked out with her head held high. He saw her walk to a horse tied under the tree and mount him. Then without another look, she rode off.

Ezio leaned against the remains of the wall and felt his own eyes tingling with tears. First Cristina and now Lucrezia. That poor girl didn’t even know that his heart had already been broken once. And now she had broken it again.

Ezio cursed the world for making his heart suffer and then accumulating all his rage, punched a stack of bricks in the middle with all his force. The bricks flew everywhere around him and Ezio clutched his hand, glad that at least some of the pain had been directed to his fist than his heart.

Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself he was supposed to be strong. He wouldn’t cry like a girl. Whistling for his horse, he kept his emotions in check and his thoughts on his mission rather than on Lucrezia.

When he mounted his horse, his thoughts returned to Lucrezia and the hurt that had been evident in her eyes.

Despite his refrain, a single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his face.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Claudia was having another restless night. After tossing and turning in her bed, she finally got up and stood near her bedroom window. The city was plunged in darkness and few lanterns were lighting the streets.

She mused on how different Roma was from Firenze and Monteriggioni. Roma did have its charms of ancient ruins and beautiful landmarks like the Pantheon and Colosseo, but Firenze was where her home and childhood memories were.

Even Monteriggioni, though it’s small areas, had a special charm but she attributed those feelings to the fact that she had her uncle there. In Roma it was only her mother, brother and her- no one else.

The thought of her uncle made her throat clench and she held back a sob. She had hoped the pain of losing him would lessen over time, but all she could think was how it was partly her fault that he had died.

_If he had died…._

Claudia shivered with that thought and pulled a shawl that was hanging on a chair. Wrapping it around her, she looked in the distance at the Castello where the Borgia resided. Ezio had saved Caterina from the prisons, surely he would have noticed someone else was being held prisoner as well…like their uncle.

No, Cesare was lying. He had shot her uncle right in front of her eyes. She had seen her uncle fall and the blood underneath him. He was dead and Cesare was lying.

Claudia opened the window shutters and let the cold wind in. Her shawl was pushed back from her shoulders, but she didn’t care.

But what if Cesare wasn’t lying?

She had to consider that possibility as well. Sure, Cesare was a ruthless man who wanted to torment her by giving her false hope, but she couldn’t understand why he would want to do that. What could be his reason to tell her that and what did he want in return from her?

Another brush of cold wind threw back her shawl completely, but Claudia made no move to pick it up. She put her hands on the sill and leaned forward. She thought back to that fateful day and saw Cesare pull the trigger. She remembered how her uncle had fallen backwards and then….

Claudia gasped, but not from the chill of the winds. He had ordered his guards to take her uncle’s body away. Why would he have done that?

Her first thought had been that he was going to throw him into the river, but what if….what if he hadn’t killed her uncle and only injured him and took him away? Else, what use could he have had with her uncle’s lifeless body?

Claudia turned around and walked to the wardrobe. A voice in her head told her to stop doing what she intended to do, but she quelled that voice. She removed the only pair of breeches she owned and put them on, along with a white blouse.

She had bought them a long time ago when she had taken horseback riding and had found it too uncomfortable to travel long distances in a dress. Putting on her boots, she walked into Ezio’s room and rummaged through his wardrobe for a cloak… a robe with hood…anything!

She found one of his robes that had just come back from the tailor. They were dyed a shade of blue that the tailor had proudly called Roman Stone. She quickly put it on and then tied up her hair tight. Pulling the hood over, she walked briskly out the room. Then when a thought came to her, she returned, opened a drawer where Ezio kept his daggers and picked the sharpest one.

Now she was ready to go. The voices in her head were frantic as they learned of her plan, but Claudia ignored them and walked out the door. She didn’t bother calling for a horse or carriage and instead walked as fast as she could to Ponte Sant’Angelo.

This would lead her across to the Castello where she would find out the truth for herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Ponte Sant'Angelo stretched before her and at first glance, Claudia was sure she could easily cross it and reach the Castello. But when she saw one of the guards stopping a man carrying a crate and turning him away, she finally noticed the line of guards standing on both sides. Every five feet, there was a guard standing with their weapons unconcealed so that they could draw them out the minute they sensed trouble.

 

Claudia turned around and walked a few paces away, staring at an empty stall. There was still some time before the sunrise when the owner of the stall would come and along with it a throng of people who would be going to the markets nearby.

She paced restlessly, inwardly kicking herself for coming here unprepared. She had assumed that if Ezio could infiltrate the Castello so seamlessly, then so could she. She should have taken into account that Ezio was a trained assassin, while she was a hotheaded impulsive woman who had not planned how she would find her uncle.

But now that she was here, there was no turning back. She would find her uncle and bring home safely. Unless Cesare was lying in which case...

Claudia turned away her thoughts. No, she wouldn't be able to live a normal life until she knew for sure that Cesare was lying or not. She turned back to study the guards and saw them watching everyone on the bridge with a careful eye.

Would they notice a woman in a hood?

She considered going to Ezio and asking him for help. Of course then she would have to tell him where she had found this information from. No, this was her mission. She was the one who had let Cesare into her life and she would be the one to expunge him.

"No more delays." She muttered. Turning, she walked to the bridge, keeping a hand on her concealed dagger when she noticed a group of monks heading her way. Claudia stilled, an idea forming in her head. There was little chance she could fend off the guards' attacks, but if she used intelligence, perhaps she could make it through unscathed.

As the monks stepped onto the bridge, Claudia quickly merged into the group and kept her head bowed. The monks were saying a morning prayer and Claudia peeked up to see the sky breaking with light. She could see the sun slowly rising over the horizon and kept herself focused on nature’s spectacle rather than the prospect of being attacked by the guards.

The minute she crossed the last part of the bridge, she let out a breath and was about to step out from the group when she saw more guards up ahead. Claudia almost gasped out loud and alerting everyone around her. The guards ahead weren't anything like the ones that had been stationed on the bridge. These guards wore heavy armor and helmets and their swords looked heavy and sharp.

Claudia cursed under her breath. She was walking along the Castello, the place she wanted to be inside and she frantically searched for an opening. There was a door coming up and Claudia moved to the left as discreetly as she could. The monks surrounding her were so deep in prayer, that they hadn't realized her presence yet.

Claudia readied herself, praying that when the door opened, it wouldn't creak too much and draw attention from the guards standing a few feet away. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it down. Her heart stopped when the door didn't budge. She tried again and when it still didn't open, she felt her heart sink.

The monks were walking ahead and Claudia realized she was getting left behind. One of the guards in heavy suits, looked sideways and Claudia quickly rejoined the group, keeping her head bowed.

They were moving further and further away from the Castello and she still hadn't found an entrance.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She muttered under her breath and then clamped her mouth shut as one of the monks moved his head in her direction. They were walking towards a tall building, when the door behind suddenly opened.

Claudia turned and saw two guards walking out. Behind them she heard a familiar voice and felt her heart skip a beat.

A man followed them, yelling at them for being incompetent. He had shoulder length dark hair and was dressed in a luxurious red and gold coat.

Cesare!

She couldn't see his face, but she had recognized his voice. Following him close behind was a man she had seen in Monteriggioni whom she had wrongly assumed as Cesare's friends. He was dressed in a blue and gold embroidered coat and he put a hand on Cesare's shoulder.

"Don't worry." He told him. "I'll make sure the guards stay in line."

Cesare turned then and she looked away quickly, her heart beating so fast that she wondered if the monks could hear her.

"Grazie, Micheletto." She heard Cesare say. "Make sure they learn to behave."

Claudia risked a peek and saw Cesare return inside. She was about to breathe easily when she heard a man behind her call.

"Who goes there?" He called. The guards in front of her looked at the man behind her and one of them broke from the group and rushed to him. Claudia peeked again and saw the man Cesare had called Micheletto, look towards the monks.

"Just the monks, Signore." The guard told him.

"No! There's someone amongst them." Micheletto said. "I want you to stop them and inquire. Make sure that the Assassin doesn't make it back here."

"Si, signore!" The guard motioned the others and the three guards came to stand before them.

"Stop!" They said.

"We're getting late for our prayers." One of the monks said angrily.

"Are all of you monks?" The guard asked.

"How dare you insult us!" Another one said. Claudia kept her head bowed and thought frantically for a way to escape. She was caught! She was an idiot to think that she could just enter such a heavily guarded area and escape without harm. She was done for!

"Forgive us, but we must check you all." The guard said. "Now pass, one by one and give me your names."

Claudia adjusted her hood and looked sideways. Her only escape at the moment was the river.

If only she could swim...

 

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ezio was at La Volpe Addormentata, only half listening to what the leader of the thieves La Volpe was saying. He couldn’t get his mind off Lucrezia and the hurt in her eyes. She had begged him to reconsider his decision to break it off, but he knew he had done the right thing.

It had taken him some time to get over Cristina when he had let her go and get married to Manfredo; he could do the same with Lucrezia. In a few weeks, he would forget all about his feelings for her and she would no doubt find someone else…

Jealousy rose up his throat in a hot fiery ball and he took a swig from his stein to douse it.

“Are you even listening to me?” La Volpe said, irritably.  

“What?” Ezio snapped and slammed the mug on the counter. Around him, the other thieves turned around, as well as the other customers. La Volpe Addormentata was actually the headquarters for the thieves that was disguised as an inn.

The last thing they needed was Ezio to draw attention to himself. He swallowed and murmured an apology. The thieves returned to their games of dice while he tried to think about what La Volpe had been talking about.

La Volpe frowned and his beaked nose wrinkled. The man looked to be quite old, but when he got on the roofs and ran atop them with envied agility, Ezio decided that La Volpe could roughly be around his age.

“Traitor!” La Volpe said and rolled his golden eyes. “I think there is a traitor in our midst and we must be vigilant.”

“What makes you think that?” Ezio asked.

“The attack on Monteriggioni.” La Volpe said. “Cesare Borgia must have been planning for months. And he picks the moment when neither you, nor your uncle are there to protect it.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Ezio said and turned in his seat. “Cesare was coming after me. If he knew I wasn’t there, he wouldn’t have attacked. It was all a coincidence.”

“Maybe he was after you.” La Volpe pointed. “But that attack was pre-planned. He must have been up and about Monteriggioni, but no one saw him? That doesn’t make sense.”

“And whom do you suspect?” Ezio asked reluctantly. He didn’t believe there was a traitor in the Order, but he didn’t want to offend La Volpe by calling him paranoid.

“Machiavelli, who else?” La Volpe stated. “My spies have seen him attend the Borgia court.”

Ezio shook his head. Machiavelli was a young man with tremendous intelligence. He was a government official and an Assassin- a part of him that he concealed in front of the world.

“Machiavelli is an assassin.” Ezio assured the thief. “He would not betray us. He wasn’t even in Monteriggioni when the attack happened.”

“Conveniently.” La Volpe said, his words slurring a bit.

Ezio grunted. La Volpe was clearly drunk and he couldn’t understand why he hated Machiavelli so much. Just because he earned more than the thief? Surely, he wasn’t that petty?

“You weren’t there either.” Ezio said. “By that logic you must be a traitor too. Neither was I. Or Paola and Teodora.”

“But none of us are dallying with the Borgia, now are we?” La Volpe said. “Cesare knew someone from the inside to garner all the information to attack us.”

The bartender put another goblet of wine in front of La Volpe and Ezio pushed it away. “You’ve had enough.”

“Hardly.” La Volpe said, pulling the goblet back to himself and drinking from it.

Ezio shook his head in disappointment and caught sight of someone standing in the corner. He turned to see a mercenary standing with one leg pushed against the wall and drinking from a mug. He was staring intently at them and Ezio realized he was close enough to eavesdrop as well.

When his eyes met the assassin’s, he looked away quickly- almost guiltily. Ezio frowned and stood, studying the mercenary and then identified him as the one who had saved his family from the attack. He walked over to him, wondering why the mercenary suddenly looked so uncomfortable.

“Salve.” He said.

The mercenary almost dropped his mug. “S-salve.”

“You were the mercenary, who saved my family and the citizens in Monteriggioni, aren’t you?” Ezio asked.

“Not all of them.” He replied ruefully.

“I thought I told you to go see if Bartolomeo could use your assistance.” Ezio said, remembering the mercenary who had come to see him in the Rosa in Fiore.

The mercenary hesitated. “I did. I was er…looking for a drink.” He smiled awkwardly.

Ezio slapped him in the shoulder and put an arm around him. “Why don’t we take a walk outside?”

“Why?” He asked.

Ezio glanced at La Volpe and saw the thief almost falling of his chair. He didn’t want to create a scene in front of all the thieves and the other customers who were lost in the bliss of liquor and pretty courtesans.

He pulled the mercenary outside and led him down the alley. “Now why don’t you tell me why you were eavesdropping on my conversation with La Volpe?” Ezio asked and pushed him against the wall. His hidden blades shot out and he put it at the mercenary’s throat. “Answer me!”

The mercenary trembled. He was a tall broad-shouldered man who probably weighed more than him, yet Ezio was sure the mercenary had guessed that he wasn’t as skilled as the assassin.

“You both were talking about the attack in Monteriggioni.” The mercenary said. “I lost my brother in the attack. When La Volpe said that we have a traitor, I just wanted to know who you suspected.”

“Is that the truth?” Ezio pushed the blade closer on the mercenary’s skin.

“S-si.” He whimpered and then looked away. Then gathering up all his courage, he stared Ezio right in the eye. “I want to punish Cesare for what he did, as much as you do.”

Ezio retracted his blade and studied the mercenary who though was looking him in the eyes, looked nervous.

“Do you know who the traitor is?” Ezio narrowed his eyes.

The mercenary looked startled and after a long pause shook his head. Ezio grunted in frustration. He had really thought that La Volpe was being paranoid when he had said there was a traitor in their midst and now seeing the mercenary’s reaction, he wondered if he had been wrong.

Had he been so distracted with Lucrezia that he had missed the obvious signs? What if the traitor was someone close to him?

The mercenary darted his eyes all around him, as if looking for escape and Ezio came to the conclusion that the mercenary couldn’t be the traitor. He wouldn’t have helped his mother and sister during the attack, or the citizens for that matter.

Also, he said he had lost his brother in the attack. No, it couldn’t be him. It didn’t make sense. Although seeing the shiftiness in his eyes, he wondered if the mercenary knew who the traitor was.

And if he knew who the traitor was, why was he protecting him?

“You can go!” Ezio said.

The mercenary immediately looked relieved and walked past him and as quickly as he could away from the inn. Ezio whistled for his horse and climbed it.

He would have to keep an eye on the mercenary because he was the only one who could lead him to the traitor.


	16. Chapter 16

As the monks walked one by one in front of a makeshift checkpoint the guards had put up, Claudia cursed her overconfidence that had gotten her into this predicament. She should have been more careful and if anything, prepared with an escape plan at least.

But here she was, caught at the very first part of her mission.

There was no escape. There were guards up front- Micheletto standing with two guards behind them and on one side was the thick cement wall and the other the river. Claudia watched the gentle flow of the river and considered jumping in. She would drown, but she would escape the clutches of her enemies.

“Agostino.” The monk in front of her was saying.

“Piero.” Another said.

Claudia found herself being pushed in front. Her blue robes were standing out from the brown robes the monks were wearing. Any second now, the guards would not only ask her name but also why she was dressed in different colored robes.

“Your name!” The guard demanded.

Claudia felt her throat closing in.

“Giovanni.” She said in a rough tone that she hoped sounded masculine.

The guard stepped aside to let her go and Claudia was about to breathe a sigh of relief when one of the monks spoke.

“That person isn’t a monk.” He said.

“What?” The guard asked.

“Si, we don’t know who he is.” Another monk said. “Probably just an ordinary citizen.”

Claudia kept her head bowed so that they wouldn’t see that she was actually a woman. Her face was burning with anxiety and her hands had turned cold. She sidestepped a monk and started to walk forward when the guard called her.

“Hey! Come back!”

Taking a deep breath, Claudia ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She made her way to the nearest alley and then took a turn and found herself behind a house.

“Catch him!” The guard called.

“Cazzo!” Claudia hissed and then found a ladder. She quickly scaled it and was about to sigh with relief when she saw a guard patrolling the rooftops.

“Who goes there?” He asked.

Claudia turned and ran, jumping onto the next roof. She slipped and her ankle twisted painfully. Claudia groaned and then picked herself up when she heard some of the guards climbing the roof.

“I should have just jumped into the water!” Claudia said to herself as she jumped across another roof. She landed on her sprained ankle and lost her balance. A shrill cry escaped her lips as she fell down onto a haystack. The haystack broke her fall, but she had scraped her hand badly.

“Where did he go?” The guards said above her.

Claudia covered herself with the straw, leaving just a small space so that she could peek at the guards. They were turning all around and calling at each other to check the guard posts. Some of them climbed down and Claudia held her breath as they dropped right in front of her.

“Another assassin!” one of them muttered angrily. “Cesare will be angry if we don’t find him.”

“Maybe it’s the same assassin.” Another spoke.

“No, he was very stealthy. This one must be a new recruit. I’ve heard the assassins are recruiting citizens to their cause. Bastardi!” The guard spoke distastefully.

“Then he’ll be easy to find.” The two guards walked out the alley and Claudia inhaled deeply. Ezio had been recruiting citizens and he hadn’t asked her if she wanted to join? Claudia pushed the hay off her angrily. She could have really used some assassin skills today.

Peeking from the corner, she saw the guards walking in the other direction and quickly ran out to the alley across. The Castello was a few paces away, but apart from the one door near the entrance, she couldn’t find any other opening, except for a window at the top.

If Ezio had taught her how to climb, she would have been able to reach it. Claudia grumbled and then keeping her head bowed walked to strand in the shade of a tree. She had to try and make for the door again. At the moment that was her only entrance to the Castello and she would do anything to find her uncle.

_If he was alive..._

The nagging voice reminded her of her foolishness to trust Cesare and then ordered her to leave Il Vaticano this instant. But Claudia refused to cloud her mind with these thoughts. The four guards with heavy armor, took their position again and Claudia found a group of gossiping women heading her way.

She would merge with them and hopefully no one notice her. As the women passed her, Claudia quickly stepped in their group and matched their pace. Once she reached near the door, she readied herself.

She had to be quick and move stealthily. Her hand reached for the door handle and pulled. Relief washed all over her as the door opened and she quickly stepped in…only to find herself facing a tall man who at first glance looked exactly like Cesare.

Claudia gasped and when the man smiled, his dark eyes getting darker, she stepped back and realized he wasn’t Cesare but Micheletto, the man who had almost caught her before.

“Well, well…what do we have here?” Micheletto grinned. “I was expecting you, Assassino.” He said, folding his hands behind him. “When I spotted you and you escaped, I knew you would try your luck again. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Claudia turned around, but her wrist was grabbed roughly and she was pulled around.

“Not so fast, Assassino!” Micheletto growled and with his other hand, pulled down her hood. His eyes grew wide when he saw her and then his eyebrows knitted together.

“You’re not Ezio Auditore.” He said. The guards who had been standing near the gate inside, came rushing towards him and Claudia realized the folly of her plan. What had made her think that one door would take her right inside the Castello?

The place was a fortress with gates and heavy doors. The whole area was under careful scrutiny and she lauded Ezio in her mind for being able to break through the defenses of the castle.

Claudia tried to pull back her hand, but Micheletto gripped it even harder. “Ah, I recognize you. You’re his sister, aren’t you? The whore who runs the brothel!”

Claudia used her other hand to slap him, which was a mistake because Micheletto grew angrier. “That’s it!” he screamed. He twisted her arm and then turned her around so that her back was against his chest. He picked her up and walked to the gates.

“Open the gates!” Micheletto roared. The guards rushed to open them and offered to help him take her prisoner.

But Micheletto was too angry to spare even a glance at them. He walked through the gates while Claudia desperately tried to release herself from his gasp. She kicked and screamed, but Micheletto held on even when she dug her nails into his skin.

“Stop struggling!” he screamed. “Or I’ll tear your throat out.”

“Let me go!” Claudia said and tried to reach for her concealed dagger, but Micheletto was gripping her arms too tight to allow her to reach her pockets.

“How can I let you go?” Micheletto said. “Cesare is going to be so happy when I show him the gift I brought him.”

Claudia froze as he said Cesare’s name. She struggled harder and harder as he walked up the stairs. When he knocked on a door and Cesare answered, Claudia felt the energy drain out of her.

It was no use anymore. She was caught and she was in terrible danger.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ezio didn’t appreciate the fact that he had to keep an eye on one of his own. La Volpe’s words had gotten under his skin and it didn’t help that the mercenary riding in front of him wasn’t dousing any of his suspicions that there was traitor in their midst.

He was acting rather curious and when the mercenary made his way to the Centro district instead of the Campagna district where Bartolomeo and the other mercenaries resided, Ezio’s suspicions grew stronger.

He followed him as silently as possible, making sure his horse didn’t make too many sounds or gallop too loudly. The mercenary finally stopped near a tree and tied his horse to it. Then he set off on foot and Ezio did the same.

“What are you up to?” Ezio muttered under his breath. The mercenary was walking faster and Ezio was finding it harder to match his pace and remain hidden. Finally, the mercenary slowed down and Ezio groaned when he saw where they were.

The Rosa in Fiore. Of course! The mercenary was just looking for a good time and here he was suspecting him of malice.

Well, since he was already here, Ezio shrugged and decided to spend the day in the brothel. Perhaps being with a courtesan would make him forget all about Lucrezia.

The mercenary opened the door and went inside. After waiting a few minutes, Ezio went inside and found only a few courtesans awake and moving about. Considering they worked all night, the courtesans found sleep only in the mornings and Ezio decided that he would not disturb them.

He could spend the day with his mother and sister instead, since he was already here. He walked towards Claudia’s desk and found it empty. The mercenary was standing there and talking to a courtesan near it.

When Ezio drew closer, he heard him ask for Claudia.

“I don’t know where she is.” The courtesan replied. “I woke up at sunrise to get a glass of water and she wasn’t there.”

“Where can I find her?” The mercenary asked.

His persistence made Ezio look at him suspiciously. What did he want with Claudia?

“She often goes for a walk or ride around the city. Or to the mercato to shop.” She replied and yawned. “But she should have come back by now.”

Ezio came forward. “How long has Claudia been missing?” He asked.

The mercenary noticed him and looked startled, but Ezio ignored him.

“She’s not missing.”

Ezio turned around to see his mother walking out from behind the curtains. "Claudia is entitled to an off day every now and then. I’ve been after her to see the beautiful sights of Roma. Maybe she finally took my advice."

“Without informing anyone?” Ezio asked, getting irritated. His sister was careless, but he hadn’t thought she would be so careless as to leave the brothel unattended. It was her job after all- one that she had demanded she got. And now she had just left her job in the middle of the day to go sightseeing?

“I thought that was strange too.” His mother said, her frown lines deepening. “But she is a grown woman…”

“Who still behaves like a child!” Ezio said. “Bene. I’ll go rest in my room for a bit and then head out later in the evening.”

“Would you like something to eat?” His mother asked.

“No.” Ezio said, feeling a headache forming. First La Volpe had put ideas in his head that there was a traitor in the Order and now his sister was being annoying. Couldn’t she stay in one place so that he knew she was safe? It was just like Claudia to roam around a strange city where she knew no one and not bother that people could be worried about her!

Ezio stomped up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door. Then he slammed it shut behind him and kicked off his boots. His head was throbbing with pain, but all he could think of was how everyone around him were being careless fools.

He kicked a boot away and then noticed a pile of robes on his bed. The tailor had promised to turn some of his robes to different colors, stating that he had the best dyes in the whole of Roma. Ezio picked them up and was about to throw them into his wardrobe when he looked at the bundle in his hands.

Hadn’t he given the tailor ten robes? There were only five here. He looked into his wardrobe and saw another bundle that had probably arrived the day before. He went through the reds and greens and frowned.

There was supposed to be a blue one that the tailor had insisted was his best dye color. Besides, there was still one robe missing. Ezio threw the other robes into the wardrobe and closed it. He couldn’t deal with a robe-stealing tailor at the moment.

Ezio was about to lie in his bed when his eyes caught one of his weapons drawer. The drawer which held all his daggers was slightly open and one of the hilts was sticking out. He went over and opened the drawer. The daggers were all thrown inside in a clutter, but Ezio still knew how many blades he had and when he counted and found one missing, he straightened.

The room was always open, but the courtesans had received strict instructions never to come in and make sure no client accidentally entered it. Claudia too made sure that their bedrooms were never easily accessible to anyone and had often put curtains over the doors.

“Then who stole my things?” Ezio pondered. He went through the other drawers and found everything intact.

And then he was hit with another thought. Claudia was missing. One of his robes was missing. One of his weapons was missing.  

“Dio Mio, Claudia!” Ezio came to a realization. “What are you up to?”


	17. Chapter 17

As Micheletto opened the door, Claudia turned her head away and tried to squeeze out of his grip. Micheletto's arms loosened and Claudia was just about to put her feet down and run, when he put his arms around her waist, twirled and flung her on the cold tiled floor.

She bit down on her cries as she landed on her injured ankle, not wanting to give her enemies the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

"I have a surprise for you." Micheletto said, stepping over her. Claudia quickly pulled the hood over her head and turned her face away. Behind her, someone from the outside closed the door and she heard the voices of guards. There was no point in looking for an escape now. Despair enveloped her but more than that she found herself feeling ashamed to be in Cesare's presence who would obviously taunt her for being caught.

"What is it?" She heard Cesare ask and then heard liquid being poured into a goblet.

Micheletto appeared to be very pleased with himself as he spoke. "Look who I caught infiltrating the Castello."

"That's not Ezio." Cesare said dryly.

Claudia heard the guard's footsteps walk away from the other side of the door and started to plan. She would be mortified if Caesars saw her. No, she would have to try to escape.

"It's someone better." Micheletto said and she could imagine him grinning. He was walking toward her again and that pushed her into action.

Scrambling to her feet, she put her hand on the door handle and pulled. She had barely taken one step outside, when she was pulled back by her robes and thrown on the floor.

"Still trying to escape?" Micheletto mocked. He grabbed the back of her robes again and dragged her on the floor. Claudia kept her eyes on the tiled floor as she was being dragged and found herself on soft red carpet. Micheletto dragged her further until she saw the legs of a dark wood table and brown leather boots.

"Is it one of the recruits?" Cesare asked in a bored tone.

Micheletto grabbed her by the chin and pulled down her hood.

"Look who it is."

Claudia looked up to see Caesars looking down at her with surprise in his dark eyes. His goblet was near his mouth and when he saw her, he put it down on the desk gently.

"Claudia?"

"Si, your friend from Monteriggioni." Micheletto was still grabbing her by the chin painfully. Something inside her snapped and she remembered the dagger she had hidden. Instead of clawing at Micheletto's hands, she reached down to her pockets and pulled her dagger out.

She slashed Micheletto on his arm and then turned to Cesare. She was about to take advantage of Micheletto's distraction and Cesare's surprise and stab him in the chest, when he caught her wrist and twisted so that the dagger fell from her hands.

"Not fast enough." Cesare's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Puttana!" Micheletto bellowed and made a grab for her, but Cesare pulled her away. "She cut me!" He displayed the deep gash in his arm from which blood was oozing.

Claudia almost chuckled. There was some deep satisfaction to hurting someone so hateful and she wished she had the chance to do it again.

"She will be punished for her audacity." Cesare said dryly.

"We should have her killed. It'll send a mission to the other assassins to not cross us." Micheletto spat.

"We're not going to do that." He said. It was then that Claudia noticed that Cesare had his arm across her chest and holding her close. She was so caught up in seeing Micheletto suffer that she hadn't realized how close she was to Cesare. Her feelings for him started to surface and she distracted them by looking in the desk for something she could use as a weapon.

There were maps and papers strewn across and a pitcher and goblet next to them. She was about to give up when she noticed a thin blade poking from beneath a stack of papers. She stretched her arm and her fingers grazed against the sharp blade that she guessed was used to open letters.

"You're right." Micheletto said. "We should do something much worse."

Claudia turned her head to look at him and saw the evil glint in his eyes. Desperation clawed at her. She had to get out of here!

"Michetto..." Cesare said wearily.

"No Cesare! We're not letting her go again!" Micheletto yelled. "You were supposed to kill her a long time ago in Monteriggioni. But not only you didn't kill her, you stopped us from coming after her too!"

Claudia recollected that day when Cesare had sent a letter to her, asking to meet by the lake. When they had been walking, a blade had fallen out of his pocket and at that time he had lied about being the blacksmith's apprentice. Except now she knew that the blade was intended for her. Claudia looked at Cesare as he tried to calm Micheletto down who was still bleeding. Some of the droplets fell on the papers on the desk and Cesare made a frustrated sound.

"I have other plans for keeping her alive." Cesare said.

Claudia was frozen in her thoughts. He was going to kill her that day. How foolish was she to fall for Cesare!

"What are you going to do with her?"

Cesare gripped her shoulder tighter, making her gasp. "First I'm going to have a little fun with her." Cesare smirked and winked down at her. "Now leave us."

Micheletto cursed her under his breath but left the room in a huff.

Once they were alone, Cesare turned to her. "Nice to see you again Claudia."

"Let me go!" She cried, trying to push herself from his clutches. But she just wasn't strong enough and that frustrated her.

Cesare suddenly let her go and Claudia almost fell on the table. She put out a hand to balance herself and then winced as the cuts on her palm stretched.

Cesare picked up his goblet and watched her pain with amusement.

"For a moment there I thought you had been trained to fight." Cesare chuckled and it felt like needles on her heart. "But seeing how easily you were caught and the injuries you suffered..."

Claudia grabbed the letter opener from the desk and charged at him. Cesare grabbed her and twisted her wrist with one hand while sipping from his goblet.

"That was pathetic." Cesare said condescendingly. "You already tried that move once." Then he came closer until she could smell the musk and wine on his breath. "Unlike you, I've been trained well."

"I hate you!" Claudia screamed at him.

Cesare rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously."

"You lied to me! You wanted to kill me! I can't believe I..." she stopped herself, hating the fact that she had once fallen for this ruthless man.

"You what?" Cesare asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning at her.

"I came here to find out if you were telling the truth about my uncle." She said, changing the subject.

Cesare drank his wine in one gulp and went over to his desk. "You're such a foolish woman, Claudia." He said, pouring more wine in his jeweled goblet. "Does Ezio know you're here?"

"Where is my uncle?"

"You could have been seriously hurt." Cesare said, walking over to her. Then he bent over and picked up the dagger and letter opener and then waved the weapons in front of her.

"Your emotions are a weakness. You could have grabbed them when my back was turned and killed me." Cesare said. "Instead you were so concerned on whether or not I was telling the truth that you missed a great opportunity."

"If I killed you, I wouldn't know if you were telling the truth about my uncle or not." she said, looking at him challengingly.

Cesare raised his goblet and grinned, as if making a toast. "Well, it's time to find out then."

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ezio took two stairs at a time to get down as fast as possible. His mother was coming up the stairs just then and he almost didn’t stop to talk to her.

“Ezio! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” His mother said, blocking his path.

Ezio could tell her that her daughter had attired herself in assassin robes and gone off to do god knows what, but that would only worry his mother who was not keeping the best of health.

“I have something I must attend to urgently.” He said, placing a gentle hand on his mother’s upper arm and then walking past her.

“Will you be home for dinner?”

“No.” Ezio replied climbing down the last stair.

“Well, don’t forget to eat dinner at an inn. You need your energy.” His mother called.

Food was the last thing on his mind as he imagined where Claudia could have possibly gone with a dagger. What was she up to?

The mercenary he had been following all the way up to the brothel was leaving after asking another courtesan for Claudia’s whereabouts, when Ezio called him.

“Un momento.” He said.

The mercenary stopped and looked at him curiously.

“I didn’t get your name.” Ezio said.

The mercenary hesitated at first and eyed the door as if he wanted to walk away instead of answering. But when Ezio stepped towards him, he closed the door. “Stefano.” He replied.

“Why are you looking for my sister?”

Stefano looked away and Ezio could see that he was struggling to answer. “I er…wanted to …talk to her…about something.”

“What is it that you wanted to discuss with her?” Ezio asked.

Stefano hesitated again and his inability to answer immediately was irritating Ezio. There had to be a connection between the mercenary wanting to talk to Claudia and his sister disappearing like that. What was going on?

The door opened then and Machiavelli entered. “There you are.” The young politician said. He removed his heavy coat and hung it on a hook. “I was told I would find you here.”

Stefano looked at Machiavelli and then Ezio. Seeing a chance, he opened the door again. Ezio was about to stop him when Machiavelli came to stand before him.

“We have urgent matters to discuss.” Machiavelli’s brown eyes grew serious.

Stefano walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Ezio grumbled but let Machiavelli lead him to Claudia’s empty office. Once inside, he closed the door and sat down on a sofa.

“You do know that I work for the government and often have to work with…certain people who have important positions?” Machiavelli said.

Ezio pulled a chair and sat across from him. “Si.” He said and then raised a hand. “I know you are referring to the Borgia. I understand that you are an assassin and that just because you’re seen with the Borgia doesn’t mean you’re one of them.”

“Essato!” Machiavelli said and threw his hands up in frustration. “You understand, but someone needs to tell La Volpe that. This was the third time this week that I noticed his thieves following me around. He thinks I’m a traitor, doesn’t he?”

“La Volpe thinks there is a traitor in the Order.” Ezio replied.

“And he thinks it’s me.” Machiavelli said and leaned back in the sofa. “Where else does he think I get my information on the Borgia from? I attend their courts, but I’m usually gathering information for the assassins.”

Ezio nodded and leaned forward. “So have you gathered any new information?” He asked. “They have the Apple, Niccolò.”

“They do.” Machiavelli said. “There isn’t much to report. Rodrigo is busy with his duties as a Pope. Cesare may be planning something that Rodrigo is completely against. They were arguing a few days back which ended with Cesare storming out of the Castello.”

“A disagreement between father and son?” Ezio thought out loud. “We could use that to our advantage. Create a rift between them. But only if we could find what it is they were arguing about.”

Machiavelli sighed. “I’ll try my best to find out. Oh, one more thing. Ever since you released Caterina from captivity, the guards have become extra vigilant. Cesare has hired more men to join his army. If you ever intend to break into the Castello again…”

“I’ll think of something.” Ezio cut in.

“Actually, there may be an easier way than climbing ledges and putting yourself at risk.” Machiavelli said and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Lucrezia Borgia- Rodrigo’s daughter- has taken on a lover. He’s an actor and rumor has it that she has given him a key to enter her chambers whenever he wants.

At the mere mention of her name, Ezio was stunned. All thoughts about the Order and traitors vanished when Machiavelli told him about her lover. Had she already moved on?

A pang of jealousy, struck him and he felt bitterness rise up his throat. He would kill anyone who touched her! She was his! Only he had the right to kiss her soft full lips or to caress that velvet skin.

Ezio got up and started to walk to the door, when Machiavelli spoke again. “He’s performing in a few days at the Colosseo and Lucrezia might attend. If you want the key, you could get it then.”

Ezio wanted to punch something. He was the one who had let her go and consoled himself with the thought that he had done the right thing. But deep inside he hated that he had to let her go.

And now she was with someone else? He imagined a scrawny little man with shaggy hair and no muscle on his body, touching his Lucrezia. He imagined that man who didn’t deserve such beauty to have in his arms, touch his Lucrezia’s golden hair.

Jealousy gave way to rage and he found himself thinking of a way to enter the Castello and finding Lucrezia. And if her lover was there, he would rip him to shreds right before her sea blue eyes.

“Are you alright, Ezio?” Machiavelli asked.

“Si.” Ezio replied hoarsely, trying to calm down his rage.

“You never told me how Caterina is doing?” Machiavelli said.

Caterina! Ezio scolded himself for not checking up on the woman who had taken care of him when he had been injured in Forli.

Then he had another thought. If Lucrezia could move on with another lover, then so could he.  

“She’s doing well.” Ezio said, distracted by his thoughts. “In fact I was just going to the Hideout to check up on her.”

“Ah.” Machiavelli said. “Before you leave, I wanted you to know that I’ll be leaving for Firenze tonight.”

“Oh? When will you be back?” Ezio asked, already thinking of ways to seduce Caterina that would make him forget all about Lucrezia.

“In a few days. Maybe a week.”

Ezio nodded.  “Buon viaggio.”

Machiavelli nodded and put his feet up on the small table, while Ezio made his way to the Hideout, determined to get over Lucrezia as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

Cesare went past her and made his way to the front door, sipping from his goblet. When she heard the click of the lock and saw him put back the key in his coat, Claudia felt some of her fear returning.

Micheletto had suggested that he be allowed to have his way with her and though Cesare had stopped him and said that he was going to have “fun” with her, he hadn’t made a move to touch her inappropriately.

Until now.

Claudia backed against the wall and Cesare noticed her movements. She saw amusement glitter his eyes and he hid his smirk behind the goblet. Claudia started to look for a weapon again and saw Ezio’s dagger hanging from Cesare’s belt. If only she had borrowed her brother's skills too...

Cesare closed the distance and put down his goblet, stretching his arm to block her way. She squirmed under his watchful gaze and sidestepped him. But he caught her hand and kissed it gently.

“You said you would take me to see my uncle.” Claudia shivered under his touch and his gaze that was lighting up with amusement.

“Of course.” He said and took her to the bookshelf behind the desk. He pulled out a book which had writings in a different language on the dull green cover. The bookshelf slid back to reveal a hidden passage.

“Let us go.” Cesare said and walked down the stairs.

Claudia pulled her hand back and massaged it, frowning at him.

“Having trust issues?” Cesare smirked, turning back.

“I’ve already made too many mistakes when it comes to trusting you. Never again.” Claudia said.

“In my defense, I was protecting you.” Cesare said. “Don’t tell me you would have sought my companionship after you knew my true identity.”

“No.” Claudia said. “I would have never let you into my life.”

“You have your answer then.” Cesare said and started to go when he noticed that she hadn’t moved.

“Not all of them.” Claudia said. “Why did you…why did you let me believe you respected me or even loved me? Was that part of a cruel joke?”

Cesare turned to light a torch on the wall. The passageway and the staircase was instantly illuminated and at the very end of it, she saw more light and the sounds of footsteps.

“I just wanted to get to know you.” Cesare said. “You know, you did a great favor to me by coming here. In a few days, I was going to have you brought here.”

“Brought? You were going to have me kidnapped?” Claudia asked, aghast by the casual way he spoke. As if taking her against her will wouldn’t have been a crime at all. She scolded herself again for ever falling for him. How could she not have seen how cruel he was? There never had been any evidence of his kindness, yet she had…

No, there had been that one moment near the lake when she had been overcome with grief over her best friend’s death. He had consoled her and taken care of everything. At that time he had been kind.

“Gina.” Claudia said, remembering her best friend’s smiling face. She had been so full of life and in an instant it was taken away.

“Who?” Cesare asked, looking confused.

“My best friend.” Claudia said and then a thought occurred to her. “Oh no!” She moved back and Cesare moved forward, readying himself to grab her if she tried to escape. “You killed her!”

Cesare looked confused and he seemed to be trying to remember who she was talking about. Of course that was to be expected of a Borgia. Why would he remember the name of his victims?

“Oh.” Cesare said, nodding thoughtfully. “Your red-haired friend who died.”

“You murdered her!” Claudia accused.

“No.” Cesare said. “Actually my men killed her. They misunderstood my orders.” Cesare continued to speak in a casual tone as if murdering someone wasn’t a crime either. “I told them to make sure she stayed away and they thought I meant that they kill her.”

“You bastardo!” Claudia said and was about to punch him when Cesare caught her fist.

“You’re still not good at this.” Cesare said. “Let’s forget what happened in the past and focus on the business at hand. Like I said, if I show you your uncle, you’ll give me what I want.”

“What do you mean?” Claudia asked.

“First, let me keep my part of the deal.” Cesare said and walked down the stairs.

Claudia knew she shouldn’t trust him and expect a trap laid out for her at the end of the passage, but she still couldn’t turn away. Deep inside, she still had a small part of her that trusted him. It was probably born from that illusion of love for Cesare.

She followed him downstairs and found herself in a room no bigger than her office in Monteriggioni. The room was old and dusty and the walls had large cracks on them. There was a door on one side and two large cells in front of her.

At first she didn’t see it at all, but when she walked closer to the cell on the right, she saw a bundle of blankets in the corner which moved. There was someone under them!

“Open the cell.” Cesare instructed and that was when Claudia saw the two guards in heavy armor and helmets, comply and open the door to the cell.

The person under the blankets shifted and when he turned and one of the guards brought in a torch with him. Claudia gasped.

“Zio Mario!” she cried.

The man in front of her looked haggard and had a blind eye. The other eye was brown and weary while his hair had grey streaks in them. His skin was pale and he looked starved and ill.

“C-Claudia?” He managed to mumble. “Is that…is that you?”

Claudia moved towards him but one of the guards stood before her.

“Ah-ah!” Cesare smirked. “You can have your reunion later. First things first- you’ll do exactly as I say?”

With tears in her eyes, she turned to him. “What could you possibly want? You have money, power, women and even the Apple.”

“True.” Cesare said. “I have money, power, the Apple…as for the women….” He looked at her from top to bottom and Claudia felt nothing but disgust in his leering look.

At that moment, when he had her at her most helpless state, she wanted to hurt him as much as he did. When she had become the Madame of the Rosa in Fiore, she had once heard a courtesan gossip with another. They had been talking about Cesare’s incestuous relationship with his sister and at first she had disregarded it, not wanting to even hear his name.

But now, she wished she had learned more so that she could humiliate him. She felt the anger and bitterness rising to her throat. She had to get it out of her chest or she would regret the lost opportunity.

“I thought your sister was enough.” She spat. “Are you unable to satisfy her?”

Cesare looked so murderous at her smugness that when he closed the distance to grab her arm, she was certain he meant to strike her.

“You will not speak to me in that manner!” He growled.

Claudia looked up at him in defiance. “I am an Auditore. I don’t follow the orders of a Templar.”

To her surprise, Cesare smiled suddenly. “Then I should do something to change this.”

Claudia tried to pull her arm away, but Cesare already moved away from her and stood near the cell where he uncle was watching him with hatred and disgust. In any other circumstance, her uncle would have gotten up and challenged Cesare to a duel or at least thrown some curse words at him. But given her uncle’s current state, he could barely sit up.

“You must be happy to see your uncle alive.” Cesare said.

Claudia glanced at her uncle who was trembling with cold or pain, she couldn’t tell. She wanted to hold him, hug him, take care of him, but Cesare was refusing to let her even see him properly.

“I am. What do you want in exchange for him?” she said, trying to act courageous even though she felt none of it.

“Let me clarify this first.” Cesare said. “You don’t get him…yet. I just won’t kill him if you do what I say.”

Claudia wished she had a dagger to plunge it into Cesare’s heart. If only she hadn’t been so inept at wielding weapons!

“What do you want from me, Cesare?” Claudia asked, growing impatient with his games.

Cesare smiled. “You. I want you.”

“I don’t understand.” Claudia said, but she did. Cesare wanted to sleep with her and she screamed inwardly.

Cesare grinned at the guards and then asked them to wait in their quarters while he had a discussion with her. The guards left and Cesare closed the cell door before her uncle could crawl towards it.

“You are a virtuous woman Claudia.” Cesare said as he locked the cell door. “I know you would hate yourself if you slept with a man you not only didn’t love, but wasn’t married to either.”

Claudia clenched her hands. “What are you implying?”

Cesare rubbed his hands together. “I want to marry you.”

Claudia stared at him, numb with shock. Had she heard correctly? Did he say he wanted to marry her?

“You’re insane!” she said.

Cesare chuckled. “Just the reaction I was expecting.”

“Bastardo!” Her uncle managed to gasp. “If you touch my niece…I’ll…” he fell into a coughing fit and Claudia moved towards him, only to be blocked by Cesare.

“I could end his suffering right now.” Cesare said, drawing out his sword.

“Don’t!” She screamed. “I can’t…I don’t want to…You can’t make me marry you!”

“I’m not looking for a married life, Claudia.” He said, sitting down on a barrel in the corner and twirling his sword in his hand. “I spend a few nights with you and then we part ways.”

“You’re disgusting. And you must think I’m stupid to agree to this.” Claudia yelled, tears coming to her eyes. “How dare you even propose such an atrocious arrangement!”

“Alright. Then I’ll kill your uncle. Guards!” Cesare called.

The guards returned and Cesare ordered them to open the gates.

“Kill him.” He instructed. The guards grabbed her uncle by the hair and pulled him into a kneeling position. They pulled his head back and put their blades at his throat.

“No!” Claudia screamed. “Let him go!” She pushed Cesare away and entered the cell. She tried pulling the guards away, but they were too strong. One of them elbowed her and she fell on the coarse straw that was littered all around the floor.

“Don’t hurt her.” Cesare said.

Claudia ran to him and fell to her knees. “Please…please don’t kill him He’s all I have. I need him in my life. I’m begging you Cesare…let him live.”

Cesare grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Tears streamed down her face and when she looked into Cesare’s eyes she hoped she would see mercy or some kindness. Instead, he was unreadable and when he spoke, she knew he wasn’t capable of kindness.

“Then do as I say, Claudia.” He spoke sharply.

“I need some time to think…I can’t just…”

“Now or never, Claudia.” Cesare said.

Claudia wished he would grant her some time to not only think but to report to Ezio about their uncle being alive. Then together they would form a plan and with the help of the other assassins, they would be able to save Uncle Mario.

But Cesare had given her an ultimatum. She had to make a decision now. If she tried to grab his sword again, he would instruct his guards to slit her uncle’s throat. There was no way she could fight off the guards and Cesare.

Claudia had never felt so helpless as she did right then. She would do anything to save her uncle who had once saved her life along with her brother and mother’s. How could she not make a little sacrifice for him?

She opened her mouth to agree to his proposition, but the words wouldn’t come out.

“I can’t hear you.” Cesare said, tilting his head in her direction.

“Bene. I’ll do as you say.” Claudia said, feeling her shoulders slump. She was helpless and this was the only way to save her uncle.

“Very well then.” Cesare said. “I’ll call the priest and have all the arrangements made.” Then he frowned at her. “Unfortunately, the wedding will have to take place here and you’ll have to wear that.” He looked disgustedly at her assassin robes.

“We’re getting married right now?” Claudia asked.

“Of course.” Cesare said. “Like I said earlier, I had made all the arrangements. All that was left was you and as luck would have it…”

Claudia wanted to cry and scream at him for the way he was mocking her predicament. He was blackmailing her into marrying him and she hated him for that. Months from now when they parted ways, she would still be known as one of his wives.

“We don’t have to get married.” Claudia said quickly. “If you….want me…then I’ll..do it.” The words were being forced out of her and she only managed to hold onto her sobs.

Cesare glared at her. “We’ll be doing things my way, Claudia.”

“Let her go!” Her uncle screamed. “I would rather die than have Claudia marry you.”

Cesare gestured his guards to let her uncle go and lock the cell again. Then he came and knelt in front of him. “Now, old man, you should conserve your breath. The only reason you’re still alive is so that Claudia can have someone to give her away at the wedding.”

Claudia turned to him. How long had he been planning this? How long had he wanted to put her in a position where she would be coerced into marrying him?

Her uncle crawled to the cell. “Claudia. Don’t do this! Don’t marry this pezza di merda! He’s a Borgia. And a Templar!”

Cesare straightened and stood beside her. “And now it looks like, Claudia is going to be a Templar too.” He taunted.

Claudia shook her head, panic clawing at her chest. This much was certain, Cesare had ulterior motives for marrying her, ones that she couldn’t understand but were no doubt malicious.

In any case, she was going to be ruined forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Cesare Borgia truly had everything.

Claudia hadn’t seen much of the Castello when she had been breaking in, but she recalled the grandeur of Cesare’s room in which Micheletto had brought her. She remembered the soft carpet, the smell of flowers and wood, and the jeweled goblet from which Cesare had been drinking.

The bookcase that had slid over to expose the passageway that led to the hidden cells, shelved so many books that she had never seen before- not even in her uncle’s well-stocked library had contained so many different books than what Cesare had in that one shelf.

Then he had his servants and guards who practically worshipped him and she heard he commanded his own army. He had everything that he could possibly want, so Claudia couldn’t understand why he was so intent on acquiring her?

Yes, he was acquiring her- not marrying her. He didn’t love her and he was already one step ahead of the assassins since he also had the Apple. So what did he truly want?

While Cesare was speaking to the priest about the ceremony, Claudia glanced at her uncle who was sitting in the cage with his head in his hands. A brute was standing beside him, with his blade aimed over her uncle's head.

At that moment, Claudia wanted to throw open the cell doors and snatch the brute’s sword and kill him with it. Then she would kill Cesare with it. He had broken her heart and now she imagined he wanted to humiliate her too. She wanted to burst into sobs at her helplessness, but that would only please Cesare.

No, she had to stay strong. But how could she, when Cesare was blackmailing her into choosing between herself and her uncle?

“We’re ready.” Cesare said happily and beckoned for someone behind the door to enter. A short balding man appeared who had a few pages in his hands.

“First the wedding ceremony, then the signatures.” Cesare told her. He still wore that smug smile on his face that told her that he was winning.

She decided that she wouldn’t look at him. It would just break her if she did.

She was pushed in front of a desk where the priest was standing with a book open. The ceremony began and Claudia looked down at the carvings on the wooden table and then at the straw on the ground. Behind her, her uncle was telling her to let him die and escape, but she couldn’t listen to that either. She couldn’t lose her uncle after she had already lost so much.

A few minutes into the ceremony, Cesare grabbed her left hand and started to slide a ring on her finger. When that didn’t slide all the way, he made a frustrated sound and called one of his servants. Claudia looked up then and saw the servant, who was hardly a teenager, carrying a box of rings.

“Show me the other one…that one.” Cesare said, still holding her hand.

Claudia was disgusted by the way Cesare chose a random ring and tried to slide it on her finger. When he found it to be too loose, he removed that too and threw it into the box. “Give me another one.”

Claudia tried not to snatch her hand away and slap him. Had he really ordered a box of rings to try on her? Not that she had expected him to know her ring size, but his casual demeanor was tearing her apart. This was the man she had once loved and he was treating her so shabbily.

“Ah, this one fits.” He said, at last. “Continue.”

The priest commenced with the ritual and she saw Cesare hand over a ring to her. The ring was made of gold and had a large ruby stuck right in the center. On the side was a small Templar insignia engraving and inside the ring, she could make out the words ‘Borgia’ engraved in as well.

Claudia didn’t want to look at Cesare as she slid the ring on his finger. It was obviously a perfect fit, considering he had been planning this vindictive game for a long time. She heard her uncle make a sobbing sound and she squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt her not to be able to comfort her uncle who was being tortured by making him watch his niece get married to a Templar.

When the ceremony was over and she was about to turn away, Cesare pulled her by the elbow to stand before the short balding man who set the papers on the desk and handed them quills.

He signed the papers first and then moved a little to the side so Claudia could do the same. Her hands trembled as she lowered herself to sign the papers. Her eyes blurred with tears that she wouldn’t allow to shed and a cold numbness swept over her.

“Now we’re officially husband and wife.” Cesare told her.

Claudia didn’t trust herself to respond, without either screaming at him or crying for forcing her into a marriage.

“Let my uncle go.” She said in a numb voice.

Cesare ignored her and turned to the official who was picking up the papers.

“Keep them safe.” She heard Cesare say. “And you remember our discussion from earlier?”

“Si.” The notary said. “I shall be discreet.”

Cesare nodded and walked with him out the door. The priest soon followed them and Claudia turned to her uncle.

“Are you…”

“Claudia!” Her uncle cried as the brute sheathed his blade and walked out the cell. He pushed Claudia slightly away as he locked the door and then left without a word.

Her uncle grabbed her hands through the bars and Claudia knelt beside him.

“You shouldn’t have married him.” He told her.

“I didn’t have a choice.” Claudia told him. “It doesn’t matter if I’m married to him. This marriage means nothing to me.”

“But…”

“No.” Claudia said. “I don’t want to think of the ramifications. I just want you out of here. You shouldn’t be here in this cold dark cell.”

“Forget about me.” Her uncle said and squeezed her hands. “Make your escape. Cesare is up to no good. That bastardo is planning something vile and I won’t let you get hurt. Run, Claudia. Go to Ezio and tell him that Cesare forced you into marriage. Tell him that…”

“Si, Claudia.” Cesare said, coming behind her. “Listen to your uncle. Run to your brother and complain about how you were forced to marry his greatest enemy.”

Claudia slowly rose and turned to him sharply.

Cesare was giving her a triumphant smile that she wanted so badly to hit him until her was bleeding. She was shocked by her thoughts of violence, but after all this, she couldn’t be the same person she had been. Cesare’s wickedness had torn down the last few things that had made her believe in hope and love and trust.

“Of course, the minute you do that, I’ll have the guards kill your uncle.” Cesare said, crossing his arms. “Or maybe I’ll do it myself, depending on my mood.”

“Let my uncle go.” Claudia said. “You got what you wanted.”

“Not exactly.” Cesare told her. “Let me be clear about the terms of this marriage. You will do exactly what I say and the first thing I want you to do is to tell no one of this marriage.”

Claudia opened her mouth but Cesare shook his head at her. “I’m not finished dear wife.”

She cringed when he called her his wife and Cesare noticed it with amusement.

“I have my spies keeping an eye on you.” Cesare said. “They’ve been keeping an eye on you since you came to Roma. Tell Ezio that you’re married to me and I’ll have your uncle killed.”

Claudia looked away from him and nodded.

“Bene.” Cesare said. “I want you to know that I won’t keep you trapped here. You are free to return to Roma and wait for whenever I summon you.”

Claudia made her hands into fists when he said those words. She tried to calm her burning rage, but it was getting harder and harder, especially since Cesare was throwing his victory over her on her face.

“If you do tell Ezio, trust me, I will know and if I see him anywhere near the Castello, I’ll immediately cut off your uncle’s head.” Cesare said.

“I get it Cesare!” Claudia said through gritted teeth. “If I don’t behave like a dutiful wife, then you’ll have my uncle killed. I understand your terms. But you have yet to tell me when you’ll release my uncle.”

She glared at him then, forcing herself not to let him see how helpless she really felt under his conditions. “That was the only reason I married you- so that you would let my uncle go.”

“And I will.” Cesare told her. “The day that I have no more use for you or I get bored of you, I’ll free your uncle.”

“And me?” Claudia said.

Cesare shrugged and Claudia took that as his agreement.

“What do you mean, 'when you have no more use of me'?” Claudia asked incredulously.

Cesare responded in a cold smile that made her blood freeze in her veins. “You don’t need to know all that now, my dear wife.” He uncrossed his arms and walked to the door. Opening it, he gestured to her to leave.

Claudia looked at her uncle who was glaring at Cesare and cursing obscenities under his breath.

“I’m afraid I have many appointments today, so I wouldn’t need you today.” Cesare said as she considered asking him to stay with her uncle and take care of him. “I’ll have my men call for you soon.”

When Claudia still didn’t move, Cesare sighed impatiently. “You have to leave now Claudia. I’m very busy.”

“My uncle needs…”

“His needs will be taken care of.” Cesare said, rolling his eyes. “He is now family after all.”

“Figlio di puttana! Cane sporca!” Her uncle spat.

Cesare only grinned at the old man and when Claudia still didn’t move, he came over, grabbed her wrist and led her out gently.

“Ciao.” He said, waving a hand. “One of my men will lead you out from a secret entrance. “

He beckoned to one of his guards who came rushing over. “Make sure she reaches Roma safely.”

“Si.” The guard bowed.

Claudia was about to leave, when Cesare pulled her back and kissed her cheek.

“A presto, Claudia.” He said softly.

Claudia pulled away from him in disgust and walked with the guard outside the door.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 

“Where are you?” Caterina asked.

Ezio was sitting across from her on a chair while she was sitting up on her bed with her legs propped up on cushions. Caterina had insisted that she hadn’t been hurt when she had been imprisoned by the Borgia, but the doctor had told Ezio otherwise.

He had found many cuts and bruises on her body and when Ezio heard about her injuries, his guilt of not being present during the attack, intensified. He should have been in Monteriggioni, protecting his family rather than spending all those precious hours with Lucrezia.

He didn’t even want to think about her. When Machiavelli told him that she had taken on a lover, his jealousy had trumped over every thought, even the thought of figuring out where his sister had gone.

While he had been walking to the Hideout, he had been engrossed with thoughts about the fortunate man who was getting to spend time with Lucrezia. His Lucrezia. Only when he had opened the door and headed to Caterina’s room, he started wondering about his other missions.

“I’m right here.” Ezio lied and dragged his chair closer. The sound of the chair legs being dragged on the tiled floor made a screeching sound and Caterina made a face at him. “Mi dispiace.”

“I meant whose thoughts were you lost in?” She said. “I’ve been asking you the same question for ten minutes now and you’ve still not answered.”

Who was he thinking of? He swallowed and tried not to remember how silky and golden Lucrezia’s hair was. He didn’t want to think how beautiful her sea blue eyes were or how tender her lips were. And her skin…

But most importantly, he missed being with her and talking to her. She was brave, intelligent and even kind- a trait not commonly found in the other Borgia family members.

Caterina snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he turned his attention to her. “I was wondering if you are feeling better now.”

“I’ve been saying I’m fine for days now.” Caterina said. “But no one listens to me. I want to get off this bed and go back to Forli.”

Ezio took her hands in his and squeezed gently. “I would rather you didn’t leave so soon.”

“There’s nothing keeping me here.” Caterina said, her green eyes were teasing and Ezio understood the word she wanted to hear.

“You have me…and the other assassins could use your guidance.” Ezio said quickly. “I’ve been recruiting citizens to our cause and would appreciate it if you could help me mentor them.”

“You really need me here?” Caterina asked, narrowing her eyes to see if he was lying.

Ezio rubbed his thumb over her soft hands. “Of course.”

Caterina smiled coyly, something he had never seen before on her. The countess of Forli was anything but coy and he had seen her pick up swords more often than flowers.

“Now are you going to answer my question?” She asked, pouting a little.

“What did you want to know?” Ezio asked.

Caterina pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. “Claudia promised to take me around the city and show me the sights.” She said. “I complained how bored I was of sitting here doing nothing and she said she would spend the whole day with me today. But I haven’t seen her at all.”

“Claudia said she was going to spend the day with you? When?” Ezio asked.

“Yesterday.” Caterina said thoughtfully. “She came over to drop some fruits before she left to go to the brothel.”

Ezio stood slowly. “Claudia never breaks her word.” He said. “If she said she would be here…and no one has seen her…”

“What’s wrong?” Caterina asked, looking at him with concern.

Ezio put a hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly. “Claudia took one of my robes and dagger. I don’t know where she’s gone and no one else knows either.”

“Are you sure you didn’t misplace your things?” Caterina asked. “What use could Claudia have for those things?”

Ezio shrugged. “I don’t know, but I intend to find out.”

“What are you waiting for?” Caterina said, waving a hand at him. “Go find her. Make sure she’s safe.”

“I shall see you later.” Ezio said and hurriedly left the Hideout.

His instincts told him that Claudia was in trouble. Why wouldn’t she tell him if she wanted revenge on someone? Had someone hurt her? Hurt one of the courtesans?

But then the courtesans would have known where she had gone. Ezio called for his horse and got up on it. Navigating through the busy streets of Roma wasn’t easy, but he found it was the only way he could see further ahead and try to spot his sister.

Claudia should have listened to him and gone to Firenze. If she had done as she was told, then he wouldn’t have had to worry about her constantly.

He was riding past the bridge that spanned over to Il Vaticano, when he saw a figure in the shadows. The person was dressed in a blue robe that was smeared with dirt and even though, she had kept her head bowed, Ezio thought he would recognize his sister anywhere.

She had just crossed the bridge and walking ahead in a daze when her eyes fell on him. Ezio dismounted his horse and walked toward her.

“Claudia! Where have you been? I’ve been so worried.” He said.

Claudia stood quietly and he saw that her eyes were red, as if she had just been crying. When he stepped closer, she burst into tears and ran into his arms.

Ezio held her tight as she sobbed loudly. “Claudia.” He said, stroking her head. “What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? Give me a name and I’ll hunt him down and…”

“No.” Claudia said so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. She looked up at him with large tears in her eyes. “I want your help.”

“Anything.” Ezio said, wiping away her tears. Seeing his sister looking so broken was breaking his heart. He wanted to know who hurt her. Whoever it was would pay for it with his blood.

“I want to become an assassin.” She said, clutching the front of his robes. “Please, Ezio. Train me…help me.”

“I…” Ezio wanted to say no and ask her what had happened, but his sister was in no state to answer any of his questions now. She had stopped crying, but he could see the effort she was putting in to not breakdown.

“Alright.” Ezio said. “If you want to become an assassin, then that’s what you shall be.”


	20. Chapter 20

For a whole week, Claudia was made to spend all her time training. Ezio watched over her, teaching her how to wield a sword and how to disarm an enemy. Whenever he was sent off on a mission to kill Templar agents or help the courtesans with their disgruntled clients, Machiavelli or La Volpe would step in and mentor her.

Machiavelli and La Volpe were still not seeing eye to eye and every day, when he would come back to the hideout, he would find either one of them waiting to complain about how difficult the other was being.

His sister though, wouldn’t utter a single complaint. She would be training late into the night and the responsibilities of the brothel fell on their mother’s shoulders. Ezio had discussed with his mother to hand over the brothel to someone else, but his mother was insistent that she do it until Claudia was ready to take it on again.

"I have nothing else to do anyway.” His mother had said.

So Ezio had let his mother help out at the brothel, while each day he saw his sister fall deeper and deeper into depression. She would barely talk or eat and he wondered if she slept at all. He had gotten up early one morning and found her on the training grounds, punching dummies before removing her dagger and stabbing them in the upper area- the heart. Always on the heart.

A few days ago his mother had finally told him about a man Claudia had been saying in Monteriggioni. She didn’t know his name but feared that Claudia had really fallen in love with this unknown man and had lost him.

Ezio had wanted to ask Claudia about all that he had been told, but when he had gone to the Hideout, he had found her sitting in the corner, staring at a dagger in her hands. She looked so lost and forlorn, that he had stopped himself.

And when she had looked up at him with her eyes and seen the tears in him, Ezio decided that he would have to wait for his sister to tell him. He would wait for that day, whenever it came and no matter how far away it was.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Claudia twirled the hilt of her dagger in her hands, then twirled on her heel and struck the blade at the dummy’s chest. Straw flew everywhere, but she didn’t stop. Putting both hands on the hilt, she stabbed the dummy repeatedly until the fabric tore away and the stick on which it had been supported on, snapped in two.

Claudia looked at the dummy next to it and spun to kick it on the face. She was stronger now, but not strong enough yet. Ezio was only letting her practice with dummies when what she really wanted was to practice on real men…on Borgia guards…

A week had passed since her forced marriage to Cesare and every day she had been struck with cold fear that a letter would come, asking her to meet him. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t give herself to a man who had betrayed her so terribly.

But if she did exactly as she was told, then her uncle would stay alive. Claudia moved to the next dummy and punched it hard. She heard a crack of wood as the dummy tilted backwards but didn’t break.

She longed to tell her brother everything, but she knew Ezio. The second he found out what Cesare had done, he would leave for the Castello to confront him and what if her uncle was killed while the two men fought?

Claudia rotated the dagger and then stabbed the dummies one by one in the chest. She tried to imagine them as Cesare, but every time she thought about him, she would feel a twinge in her heart and tears in her eyes. She couldn’t hate him even though he deserved nothing but that.

Every morning she woke up and told herself that he had lied to her, that he had indirectly killed her best friend Gina and had forced her into marriage by threatening her uncle- but none of these thoughts removed the love from her heart.

Every morning as she processed all these thoughts, she would end up crying, wishing she would hate him enough to plunge a dagger into his heart. But the thought of killing him was filling her with guilt and she hated herself for it.

“You’ve destroyed all the dummies.” She heard someone say.

Claudia took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her brow before turning to see Machiavelli coming in.

“That’s quite a commendable feat.” Machiavelli said, staring at the broken pieces of the dummies.

“When do I get to practice my skills in the real world?” She asked. “I’m ready.”

Machiavelli snorted. “You think your brother would let you put yourself in harm’s way?”

“He doesn’t know what I’m capable of.” Claudia said. “Tell him I’m ready.”

Machiavelli hesitated and she knew he would never go against her brother’s orders to keep her safe. She appreciated Ezio’s concern, but he had to stop treating her like a child who didn’t know anything about the world and all its cruel people.

Behind her, she heard a knock on the wooden gate and saw a mercenary enter. She recognized him immediately as the one she had met in Monteriggioni and the one who had also seen her with Cesare.

“Ah, Stefano.” Machiavelli greeted. “I hope all is well with Bartolomeo?”

Stefano nodded, while his eyes wandered over to her. She realized he wanted to speak to her, alone.

“I hope the French aren’t giving too much trouble?” Machiavelli was in a mood for conversation but Stefano was looking at her uncomfortably.

“Stefano, I’m glad you are here.” She said. “I’m glad you have found the time to help me.”

Machiavelli turned his head to look at them both. “He’s helping you with what?”

Claudia swallowed. “Stefano was going to help me practice my fighting skills.”

Machiavelli nodded. “Ah, alright then. I shall take your leave.”

“Ciao.” Claudia said and waited until Machiavelli opened the small wooden gate and walked away. Then she turned to Stefano. “Now what do you want? Are you going to threaten me? Blame me for what happened to your brother?”

“Claudia, I…”

“It wasn’t my fault.” Claudia said, trying not to scream at him instead. “I didn’t know who he was when I met him. Do you think I would have spent even a second with him knowing who he really was?”

Stefano started to speak again, but Claudia couldn’t stop herself from venting out. First Cesare was blackmailing her and now a mercenary- who was supposed to be on her side, or the assassins’ side for that matter.

“I’m sorry your brother died in the attacks, but do you actually believe I planned to have that attack happen?” Claudia stepped closer to him so that she wouldn’t have to raise her voice. Anger was boiling within her and she kept playing with the hilt of her dagger.

“You think I wanted my city destroyed, my uncle…hurt? I’ve lost a lot too.” She said and then turned away from him so that he wouldn’t see how angry she was that she wanted to cry too.

The day she had married Cesare and then let go, she had felt so disgusted by the situation she had put herself into. The ring he had made her wear, burned into her skin, but she refused to even look at it. Until she had seen Ezio standing right on the other side of the bridge.

She had been grateful that he hadn’t seen the ring or she didn’t know what she would have done. The minute he had taken her to the Hideout and made her rest, she had finally looked down at the ring Cesare had made her wear- the one piece of jewelry that signified that she was now the wife of a despicable man.

The ring had been made of gold and studded with rubies just as Cesare’s had been. It was when she had removed it and twirled it in her fingers that she had seen the Templar emblem carved on the other side and inside the letterings- to my beloved Claudia.

She had opened up her drawer and thrown it inside, anger bubbling inside her when she recalled the way he had made her try all the different sizes of rings to find one that fit. She wondered if he had actually engraved all of them too.

The thought that there were so many rings bearing her names, just waiting to be found by one of the assassins…. She would have to hide her own ring somewhere where it could never be found by all the thieves and recruits roaming around the Hideout.

After that day, Claudia had refused to look at herself in the mirror; for fear that she wouldn’t know what she was looking at. An Auditore or a Borgia? An Assassin or a Templar?

A hand on her shoulder roused her from her dismal thoughts and she turned sharply to look at Stefano who was gazing down at her with regret in his eyes.

“Forgive me.” He said and Claudia was stunned by his words, not expecting him to apologize at all. “I should not have blamed you without hearing your side of the story. I was overcome with my grief for my brother and spoke without thinking. I lost my brother, but you lost your uncle too.”

Claudia pressed her lips together. She could only hope Cesare was keeping his word and that her uncle was still well and alive.

“I’ve been looking for you for days.” He said. “A week ago, your brother and La Volpe were talking and I overheard them talking about a traitor in the Order.”

“What?” Claudia asked, surprised. “A traitor?”

“La Volpe believes that Cesare was given plans to attack the city, or he had been seeing someone who helped him enter the city.” When Stefano averted his eyes as he spoke, Claudia understood.

The dagger almost slipped from her hands, but she caught it right before it fell on the ground. Never again would she put her weapons down.

“They are referring to me.” Claudia said, felt by the coldness of the words she spoke. “Someone saw me…you told them?”

“No!” Stefano said, looking hurt that she would think of him in such a manner. “La Volpe was drunk and I don’t think your brother believed that there was…a traitor…but…”

“But what?” Claudia said.

“Logically, they believe that Cesare had been in Monteriggioni a long time before he attacked.” Stefano replied. “It won’t be long before they start asking people if they saw Cesare with anyone. I give you my word that it won’t be me.”

Claudia squeezed the hilt of her dagger so tight that her palm ached. If Ezio ever found out that she had been seeing Cesare, he would hate her and believe she was helping his enemy. If he ever found out that she was now married to Cesare, he would disown her.

“If Ezio speaks to anyone that lived in the houses near the lake, they would tell him that they had seen Cesare with me.” Claudia said in a numb voice and put a hand on her head. “He’ll think I’m the traitor. But I’m not. And I don’t have any evidence to prove that I didn’t give away secrets to Cesare. Oh no! He’ll hate me…”

“Claudia.” Stefano said in a soothing voice and put his hands on her shoulders. “Do not panic. They are not going to Monteriggioni at the moment. La Volpe thinks Machiavelli is the traitor.”

“Machiavelli is innocent.” Claudia said. “He shouldn’t be blamed for the mistakes I made!”

“Ezio doesn’t believe he’s the traitor either.” Stefano assured in a kind tone. “Everyone is busy with other things at the moment as there isn’t enough proof of there being a traitor. I just wanted you to know everything that has been going on.”

Claudia took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She absently put her hands over Stefano’s and smiled. “Grazie for telling me.”

Stefano nodded and when he saw that he still had his hands on her shoulders, he pulled back. “I shall leave now. Bartolomeo must need my help.”

Claudia gave him a small smile and waved as he left. She turned back to the remains of the dummies and looked at the only one left intact, in the corner. She walked over to it and started at the blank face.

She didn’t want to think about all the things Stefano had just said, but her thoughts strayed there. Ezio wasn’t looking for a traitor at the moment, but what if one day his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate?

Cesare had cleverly not stepped into the city while he had been dating her, but the people that lived around the lake had seen her. She remembered knocking on their doors the day Gina died. Not one of them had helped her except for Cesare who had made them help her.

The old man who lived by the lake had definitely seen her and Cesare together. Claudia put both hands on the shoulders of the dummy and leaned with her head bowed. She had no idea what to do. How could she tell Ezio that it was her foolishness that allowed Cesare into Monteriggioni? All that time he had pretended to be nice to her and walk outside Monteriggioni, Cesare had only been using her to gather information about the city’s defense.

She heard a sweeping sound behind her and turned to see a letter being pushed from underneath the gate. She quickly rushed over and opened the gate.

Seeing nothing but the trees and the river below the cliffs, Claudia bent over to pick up the letter, keeping her eyes peeled for any movement. Closing the gate and locking it, she tore open the envelope and removed a single sheet of paper.

When she saw what was written in it, her blood turned cold.

It was Cesare and he had called her to meet him. If she refused, he promised he would kill her uncle.

Claudia looked at the dagger in her hand and then put it in her belt. She was ready to face him now.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Things weren't going according to plan.

After receiving letters from both La Volpe and Machiavelli, complaining about each other constantly, Ezio had had enough. He called them both to the Tiber Island Hideout, not informing either one of them that the other was coming as well.

He had hoped to make the both men sit down and have a normal peaceful discussion which would end with La Volpe realizing Machiavelli was not a traitor and giving his word that he would ask his spies not to follow the young politician.

Instead his plan backfired miserably. The minute La Volpe saw Machiavelli enter the room, he stood up, making his chair fly backwards and lunged at him. Machiavelli moved away, but La Volpe pointed a finger at him and accused him of informing the Borgia about his thieves' activities.

"My men were beaten up when they tried to enter an agent's house to gather information." La Volpe screamed. "No one was supposed to be home, but when they broke in, a dozen guards were waiting to apprehend them."

"It's not my fault your men are inexperienced idiots!"  Machiavelli refuted. "You have no proof that I was the one who gave them that information."

"Of course it was you!" La Volpe made a grab at Machiavelli and Ezio stepped in and pushed away the thief.

"La Volpe, you must calm down. We are men who can resolve our differences without tearing apart each other."

"Why do you keep protecting him?" La Volpe turned on him.

Ezio groaned and tried to think of any way he could divert this conversation to something else. He heard footsteps in the stairs and saw Claudia pulling up her hood and walking out with a determined gaze.

"Claudia!" He hurried to her. "Where are you going?"

Her hardened gaze softened when she saw him. "Oh, Ezio." She said and fumbled with her medicine pouch.

Ezio helped her strap it on. "Why are you wearing assassin robes? And where are you going?"

"Out." She replied, tugging on all her belts to make sure everything was strapped on tight.

"You're not going out." Ezio told her and his sister gave him the most furious gaze. She opened her mouth to argue, but he stopped her, knowing what she was going to say.

"I know I know. You're a grown woman who had every right to do whatever she wants." Ezio said. "But you're first and foremost my sister and secondly my recruit. I cannot let you out to do what you want to do without making sure you've acquired every skill necessary to survive in this world."

"I know how to fight." She said confidently.

"That's not all you need to know. Come on." He took her hand and led her into the room where La Volpe and Machiavelli were standing on opposite side of the rooms, grumbling.

"La Volpe." Ezio said, taking Claudia to him. "I need you to teach my sister some tricks."

"Like how not to trust anyone who claims to be one of us?" La Volpe threw a disgusted glance Machiavelli's way who scowled at the old thief.

"No, how to blend in, how to pickpocket, everything that you and the other assassins taught me." Ezio said.

"Bene." The thief said reluctantly. "What will you be doing?"

"Not sending his spies to keep an eye on me!" Machiavelli taunted.

"You're lucky I didn't tell them to do more!" La Volpe yelled.

Ezio heard more footsteps climbing down the stairs and sighed. Some of the recruits were training upstairs with the mercenaries and now all of them had left their training to find out where all the screaming was coming from.

Ezio wanted his recruits to respect their teachers, not see them screaming their heads off at each other. But there was little he could do now as the recruits peeped into the room. The mercenaries entered through the adjoining room and gathered in a small circle around them.

"All of you leave, now!" Ezio said.

Claudia turned to go, but Ezio held onto her. Claudia was hiding something from him and he guessed it had something to do with her deciding to become an assassin. There was no way he was going to let her disappear again without learning all that she needed to know about becoming an assassin. Even if she kept her secret, at least he would find solace in the fact that she could defend herself and survive.

"No, let everyone know about this traitor!" La Volpe screamed.

Ezio put a hand on the thief's shoulder and pressed down until he looked at him. "La Volpe, go outside and teach my sister. Now!"

La Volpe looked like he wanted to argue, but Ezio glared at him and then turned to Machiavelli. "You can leave as well. I understand you were to leave for Firenze? I'll be heading out to the Campagna district to find a Borgia tower." Ezio said. "Once I free it from Borgia influence, the traders will be able to bring in medicine and weapons, things Bartoloemeo and his men desperately need."

The silence grew thicker in the room and Ezio was glad everyone respected him enough to take his orders.

"All of you return to your tasks." He said. "And I don't want to hear any of you arguing every again. We are a team and in order to defeat our enemies, we must stand as one. Capisce?"

Everyone muttered in agreement and the group of recruits started to disperse while La Volpe left with Claudia to go and train her. Machiavelli rolled his eyes at the thief, but didn't say anything and Ezio finally heaved a sigh of relief.

He grabbed a sword from the table and sheathed it in his belt.

Today was going to be a long day.

*/*/*/*/*/*

He had entered the Campagna district and the lush green hills and fragrant flowers, brightened up his mood. He was glad that the cold winters were finally giving way to warm weather so that he could enjoy the cool breeze on his face rather than be drenched in icy cold rain.

Ezio slowed down his horse, taking in the simplicity of this district. There were no crowds here, no stall owners calling out to their customers to buy their goods and definitely no Machiavelli and La Volpe arguing with each other.

He pushed them away from his thoughts and concentrated on relishing the tranquility that encompassed the area around him. He heard the laughter of children as they ran past him and the scolding of their parents to behave themselves.

Ezio let the horse graze as he looked towards the aqueducts, watching the water gush through them and fall in the center. One of them was in need of urgent maintenance and in order to get that done, he would first have to relieve this area of Borgia influence.

He gazed ahead at the tall tower that seemed to touch the clouds. Two guards were easily visible as they patrolled at the top. Ezio narrowed his gaze. He had to get closer to see how many guards were there so that he could plan his strategy.

He patted his horse who immediately pulled his mouth away from the grass and started to walk. Ezio was lost in his thoughts as to which strategy to employ when in the distance he heard a tinkling laugh- a familiar laugh.

He turned to see a couple sitting atop a small hill. They had a small white blanket laid out on which they sat beside a large basket that was open to reveal various fruits. The couple was sitting close to each other and enjoying themselves on this beautiful day.

Ezio was about to dismiss them when he noticed the woman’s golden hair and bright red gown. He stopped the horse suddenly and his eyes widened when he saw her. She was laughing again at something the man had said and it ate away at him that someone else was making her laugh- someone that wasn’t him.

Ezio got down from the horse and started to walk towards Lucrezia when he stopped himself. What was he doing? He had no right to confront her and demand to know who the man was. He should walk right back and continue on his mission.

Except he could not.

He made himself move behind a pillar nearest to them and saw that Lucrezia had changed since he had last seen her. The innocence in her blue eyes had been replaced with arrogance. Her hair no longer fell in soft curls but was straightened, making the strands look like golden threads. Her lips were bright red, making them look seductive and full.

She was dressed in a bright red dress with a high lacy collar. The golden belt at her waist accentuated her slim waist and curves. Her skin looked like marble against the dark colored dress and the yearning to touch her, returned.

The man she was sitting with put his hand on her thigh and Ezio felt bitter liquid gushing up his throat. He put a hand on the pillar to steady himself as his head felt light with the fury he was experiencing.

The man drew Lucrezia closer and whispered something which made her laugh again. Ezio’s hand turned into a fist and he had to stop himself from punching the pillar and drawing attention to himself.

What had Machiavelli said? That she had taken on an actor as her lover. Was this him? Ezio could still only see the back of the man who was dressed in a turquoise shirt and sandy brown breeches. He had shoulder-length hair that looked as if it hadn’t been washed in days.

What did Lucrezia see in such a shabby man? She was a Borgia; she could have anyone she wanted. The man’s hand pushed up and stroked the curve of her waist. Ezio clenched his jaw tight, resisting the urge to walk over there and beat up the man who dared touch her.

His hand went up higher and he saw Lucrezia look down at his hand and then up at him with an eyebrow raised. The man said something and Lucrezia gave him a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

She looked away and Ezio pulled himself closer to the pillar. He had to know what they were talking about. He had to get closer.

Ezio was about to move from his hiding spot when he turned his head and saw the man putting a finger under Lucrezia’s chin and making her face him. Lucrezia’s lips parted and Ezio realized what her lover was about to do.

White spots appeared in his vision and picked up a rock near his feet and threw it at him. The rock hit the actor’s shoulder and he yelped. Clutching his shoulder he turned around.

“Who did that?” He called.

Ezio saw two guards running up to them and realized in his excitement to see Lucrezia, he hadn’t noticed his surroundings. He was near the Borgia tower, which meant there were more guards here than normal. Obviously Lucrezia wasn’t going to picnic out in the open when all the citizens of Roma loathed the Borgia.

There were guards all around the area and Ezio realized that had he not hidden behind a pillar, he would have been easily found out. He pressed himself to the pillar and waited to see if the guards would come forward to investigate.

“Someone threw a rock at me!” The actor wailed.

“Calm down, caro.” Lucrezia said and calling him that made Ezio’s blood boil. “It’s a small rock.”

“It hurts!” he kept crying.

“We’ll go and see who tried to hurt you.” One of the guards said.

He peeked to see Lucrezia looking irritated. “There was a horse running by, maybe he accidentally kicked a stone and it hit you.” She said. “We cannot arrest a horse!”

“We can kill it!” The guard suggested.

“Idiota!” Lucrezia screamed at him. “We are not going to kill innocent animals!”

Ezio smiled. Lucrezia hadn’t changed all that much after all. He was worried that after wearing the colors of the Borgia perhaps she had taken on their characteristics too. But she seemed genuinely concerned for an animal rather than the beast of her lover. How he hated him!

“You can leave now.” Lucrezia told the guards. “I’m sure it was just an accident.”

The man turned and Ezio saw the scraggly beard and drooping moustache on his face. His eyes looked beady and he was much too thin. A small breeze would take him away. Lucrezia deserved someone better than him.

As the guards walked away, Lucrezia’s companion turned back to her and put his hand over hers. Then he brushed away a lock of her hair and drew her closer.

Ezio looked all around him and saw plenty of rocks, but they were too large to throw at a distance. He saw a tree near him bearing apples and plucked one. Taking aim, he threw it at the man, hitting him on the back of his head.

“Ow!” He yelped and got up, dancing and clutching his head. “Che diavolo! Who is doing this?”

Lucrezia got up and crossed her arms. “Will you stop acting like a child?”

“Someone is doing this on purpose.” The actor protested.

“Let us just leave.” Lucrezia said, turning on her heels.

“It’s not my fault.” The man ran after her. “Why are you angry with me?”

Ezio grinned as he watched them both leave. He called to his horse and made sure none of the guards were keeping an eye on him. Fortunately, they were distracted when Lucrezia’s lover made his way to them and complained.

Ezio mounted the horse and rode to the Borgia Tower, smiling widely. That chump deserved it! Lucrezia could do so much better than him. She deserved someone strong, someone who would protect her and never leave her. Someone who would always make her laugh, someone who was….

Not him.

Ezio swallowed the bitter lump and got down from his horse when he reached the high wall that separated the cliffs from the prohibited area where the Tower was. He scaled it and jumped across onto a roof of a house. He was about to jump down into the haystack, when he noticed something.

There were too many guards. The towers he had destroyed in the other areas had maybe a dozen guards that were easy to overcome. From where he was standing, he counted at least twenty guards pacing near the front gate. There were about ten near another gate in the side and a dozen brutes standing around the tower.

Ezio lowered onto the roof. His hands reached down to count his ammunition and knives and he realized he didn’t have enough to take them all down. He could always call his recruits, but none of them were trained well enough yet to take on so many guards.

He saw the captain of guards walk over to a group. “Have you seen the Assassino, yet?”

“No, signore.” One of them replied.

“Keep an eye out for him. I’ve received information that he’ll try to attack us today.” The captain said and then walked away, followed by five brutes.

Ezio put down his head again as frantic thoughts rushed in. He was being expected. There was a traitor in the Order who had given out that information. La Volpe was right!

He heard the sounds of a carriage and then voices of men. He risked a peek again and saw one of the guards put a bag and trunk inside the carriage. There was a man behind him- dressed in a red cape, a brown striped shirt and breeches. On his head he wore a red beret over his blonde hair.

Ezio was struck with surprise when he recognized the man.

Leonardo da Vinci!

 


	22. Chapter 22

Leonardo da Vinci was not only a masterful painter. He was a close family friend and the only one who had stood by their family when the whole of Firenze had turned against him.

Ezio still remembered the day his father and brothers were executed right before his eyes. He had been so helpless and as he had made his escape, he remembered how terribly depressed he had felt with that fact that not only had he lost his family, but everyone in the place he called home, hated him.

Leonardo had been there for him then. He had not only given him and his family shelter, but helped Ezio by designing the weapons that were drawn on the codex pages. It was because of the hidden blades he had made that he was able to survive and fight his enemies. Over the years, he had become not only his aide but his friend.

Now, seeing him with the Borgia, Ezio couldn’t imagine what had prompted his dear friend to side with the enemy. The captain came out to shake hands with the artist and opened the carriage door for him. Leonardo said his goodbyes and as the carriage past by him and then through the gates, Ezio was tempted to follow it and confront Leonardo.

Had he been a traitor after all? Leonardo did after all know all his secrets.

Ezio tried to brush away those thoughts, but couldn’t disregard the evidence in front of him. Leonardo had been the one to believe him when the whole city had thought his father was a traitor. How could he now doubt the very man who had supported him?

Ezio jumped back to the wall and let him fall to the other side. He couldn’t destroy the tower today. There was too much on his mind and besides, the guards were ready for him. Ezio almost stumbled as he replayed Leonardo shaking hands with the Borgia captain.

His heart told him that Leonardo couldn’t be a traitor, but his mind replayed the vision over and over, trying to convince him that the proof was right in front of him. Leonardo had been his confidant and had hidden nothing from him. Then what possible reason could he have to hide the fact that he was in Roma?

Ezio called for his horse and then started to walk. His horse followed him silently, while Ezio walked to the edge of a cliff and sat down. Far down the road, he could still see the carriage riding away with Leonardo.

“He couldn’t have known that I was coming here.” Ezio said to himself. The horse neighed and nudged him with his mouth, but Ezio was deep in thought. He had announced his mission in front of so many people today-the new recruits, mercenaries, La Volpe, Machiavelli and his sister. It could be any one of them. He looked at the carriage that was taking a turn down the road. And then it could be Leonardo too. He was an intelligent man- perhaps he had correctly guessed that his next attack would be at this location.

That would also mean that someone was watching over him ever since he had come to Roma.

Ezio groaned and patted the horse as he lowered his head to nuzzle him again. “You’re the only one I can trust at the moment.” He told him.

He looked across the cliffs and saw Lucrezia and her lover walking hand in hand. Ezio groaned again. Just what he needed.

The sun was starting to set and Instead of heading to the area controlled by the Borgia, he saw the  actor lead Lucrezia towards one of the houses. Jealousy clawed at him and he stood. Mounting the horse, he rode it as quickly as he could down the road and up the swirling road until he reached near the houses.

The small houses were in need of renovation and many of them had missing walls and windows. He saw Lucrezia standing outside one of them and he jumped down. He quickly hid himself behind a bush and crept closer.

Her lover put an arm around her and then kissed Lucrezia. Ezio grabbed the grass beneath his feet and tugged until the roots came out.

“Would you like to come inside?” The actor asked.

“In a while, Pietro.” Lucrezia said, leaning against the wall. “The weather is beautiful, is it not?”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Pietro said to which Lucrezia gave a half-hearted smile. “I could write poems about your beauty and sing to the stars. I would want the whole world to know that I am yours and you are mine.”

Ezio pulled out the leaves of the bush and threw them aside. He hated that man! Did he really think a refined woman like Lucrezia would be flattered by his words?

“Even Cesare and my father? Would you want them to know as well?” Lucrezia asked dryly.

“Er…”Pietro scratched his head. “Let us not speak of them.” He said and put his arms around her. “We should just talk about…us.”

He was kissing her again and Ezio realized his hidden blades had just shot out. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, or spy on Lucrezia, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to see her even if he couldn’t have her.

Ezio scolded himself for behaving like a love-struck fool and got up. Leaning against the wall of the house not ten feet away from him, he closed his eyes. He had to stop this and remember he was an Assassin. There was so much to deal with at the moment- his mission to destroy towers, training new recruits, finding out the identity of the traitor- there wasn’t any time to dwell on feelings of love for the person he could never have.

He had to let Lucrezia lead her life. If this was who she wanted, then so be it. He wouldn’t spy on her anymore and distract himself.

Ezio peeked from his hiding spot and saw Pietro pull Lucrezia inside his house. Lucrezia seemed reluctant and then when she looked away, he saw the hesitation in her eyes. For a brief second, he was sure that her eyes had fallen on him. He pulled himself back and heard Lucrezia tell Pietro that she would love to come inside.

Ezio felt a twinge in his heart that he was determined to ignore. He made his way to his horse who had wandered away to drink water. Ezio mounted him and promised himself that he would never look back.

He had taken a few steps when he felt something hit his shoulder. Wincing, he turned to see Lucrezia standing behind him with a rock in her hand. She threw another one and Ezio ducked quickly.

“What are you doing?” He bellowed and jumped down to go to her.

Lucrezia picked up another rock and took aim. Ezio ducked as the rock flew past his shoulder.

“That almost hit me!”

“It wasn’t almost supposed to hit you. It was supposed to hit you!” Lucrezia said.

Ezio saw a few people head their way and he took Lucrezia’s hand and led her to his hiding spot behind a house with large shrubs and bushes.

“Why are you hitting me?” Ezio said.

Lucrezia pulled her hand away. “Did you think I wouldn’t know it was you that was hitting Pietro?”

Ezio swallowed and looked away. “That wasn’t me.”

“Davvero?” Lucrezia scoffed. “I don’t need to see you to know that you’re around me, Ezio. My heart told me.”

Ezio looked at her and saw the heart in her eyes that she was trying to hide by screaming at him.

“Then I did see you, steal away like a thief.” Lucrezia spat. “You said you didn’t want to be with me. Then why are you following me?”

“I wasn’t.” Ezio said defensively, wishing he wasn’t smelling the floral scent that was coming from her or that he so badly wanted to take her in his arms.

“Stop lying to me!” Lucrezia said.

Ezio saw a woman turn in their direction and he quickly stepped closer under the shade, unwittingly pushing himself closer to Lucrezia.

“I’m not lying to you.” Ezio said quietly. “Keep your voice down. You don’t want everyone to know…”

“That I was seen with you?” Lucrezia asked. “Don’t worry, I’m not a coward like you. I don’t care who knows.”

“I was here on a mission.” Ezio said, changing the topic. “I was going to destroy the tower.”

Lucrezia looked at him strangely. “What?”

“See what you just felt right now?” Ezio said. “Do you know how many of your men I have killed already? Your brother is on my list too.”

Lucrezia looked away, but not before he saw the pain in her eyes.

“It is difficult is it not? Choosing sides?” Ezio said softly.

“If you had given me your love and support, I would have already made my choice.” Lucrezia said sharply. “I didn’t decide to betray the Templars for you, Ezio. I decided that the day I saw the chaos in Firenze. The innocent people who died and the destruction of the city made me realize what my family was actually doing. When I lost my baby, that was the first thought in my mind- that I would fight for what is right in this world.”

“Then why are you still living in the Castello?” Ezio asked bitterly. “If you are so intent on helping the assassins, then come join us.”

“I would have done that for you.” Lucrezia said. “But when you walked away from me, I decided I didn’t want to be an Assassin either. I don’t want to play any part in a fight where both sides are cowards.”

“We are not cowards. We are fighting the Borgia!” Ezio said angrily.

“I was talking about you.” Lucrezia said acidly.

Ezio stepped away from her. “I have made my decision.”

Lucrezia smiled though it didn’t reach her eyes. “ And that is why you are here.” She shook her head. “Codardo!”

Pushing him away, Lucrezia walked out of the shadows and walked over to the small house where Pietro lived. She opened the door, gave him one last disgusted look and then walked inside.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La Volpe was a strict teacher and Claudia wished that like Ezio, she too had received a kind hand that would guide her. Instead, the thief spent the whole morning scolding her for making mistakes.

“That is not how you blend!” He scolded. “I could see you from a mile away.”

Claudia grumbled and then waited until she found another group of people. When she was about to step into the group, La Volpe screamed at her, scaring the people into walking away quickly.

“Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!” He scolded. “The move has to be smooth. You were too obvious. Again!”

After three hours had passed and Claudia was hungry and tired, La Volpe let her have a little break after which she was made to practice over and over until she finally learned how to blend skillfully.

Claudia was about to take a seat and rest her tired legs, when La Volpe pulled her hand.

“Next we learn how to pickpocket.” He said.

Claudia was so tired that she thought she would collapse. But that would probably irk the master thief even more and make him punish her.

“Now go steal a hundred florins.” He told her.

“What?” she asked, aghast. “I’m not stealing from innocent people!”

“We’ll return it.”

“Do you promise?” Claudia asked, doubtful about the thief’s intentions. He was a thief after all. When did thieves start returning money?

“Bene.” La Volpe sighed. “Go steal from the guards and the corrupt officials.”

Claudia looked up at the sky. “The sun is setting.”

“So? You are an assassin on a mission. You will not weaken if the sun sets. Now go!”

Reluctantly, Claudia set about to find a group of guards, all the while feeling the weight of the letter in her pocket. Cesare had summoned her and she had been about to leave when Ezio had called her and reminded her that her training wasn’t over.

Her initial plan had been to plunge a dagger into Cesare’s heart and then help her Uncle escape. But once La Volpe started to train her, she saw the flaw in her plan. Cesare was far more experienced and stronger than her due to the years he had spent in training while she had just begun training. And even if she had managed to kill Cesare, the guards would go on high alert and maybe kill her uncle before she got to him.

Claudia shuddered. The thought that she would have to kill Cesare in order to save her uncle was painful and was tearing at her heart. Despite everything he had done, she still couldn’t wash away her feelings for him and she hated herself vehemently for that.

He had betrayed her, but he had also been the first man in years who had treated her with respect and made her beautiful even if it had all been a lie on his part. She still couldn’t forget how comforted she had felt in his arms when Gina had died.

“When he had Gina killed.” She reminded herself. Claudia wanted to slam her head against the wall for her foolishness. Why was she still in love with that horrible man?

Someone bumped into her and Claudia made a face at the man who walked past her. Then suddenly she realized that her pockets felt lighter. Patting them, she realized that her pouch was gone. As well as the letter from Cesare!

“Hey!” she called and the man in front of her started running.

Claudia chased after him, bumping into the men and women who cursed at her.

“Scusate.” She kept saying as she moved through the crowds. The man in front of her jumped over a crate and then hauled himself over the ledge.

“Cazzo!” Claudia said, pushing herself to run faster. She didn’t care about the few florins she ad in her pouch. But the letter…she had to get her hands on it before someone saw it.

She climbed on the crate and pulled herself on the ledge and then the one above it until she was on top of a roof. Ahead, the man was running swiftly, jumping from one roof to another. Claudia fastened her pace and kept her eyes on him. She jumped onto the next roof and almost skidded over the terracotta tiles.

Balancing herself, she chased after the man who was circling around a chimney and then jumping onto the next roof.

“Stop!” She called. Her cries caught the guards’ attention and she cursed herself.

“Catch her!” the guard called to the other.

“Merda!” Claudia mumbled and ducked her head as an arrow flew past her. She saw one of the guards on the adjacent roof point a gun at her and almost stopped in shock. The adrenaline pumped inside her and she quickly turned and jumped down into the haystack.

She landed on her back and felt the breath knock out of her. Scrambling to her feet, she made her way through the houses, keeping her eyes on the roofs for the thief who had stolen from her. Behind her, she heard the guards calling out and looking for her.

Claudia smiled at herself, proud to have managed to escape the guards. She saw the thief jump down and ran faster to catch him. He stopped suddenly and Claudia drew out her dagger.

“Give me back my belongings!” she called.

The thief turned and Claudia gasped. “La Volpe?”

The old thief grinned and pulled up his hood. He held up the pouch and letter. “Is this yours?”

Claudia snatched it from his hands and felt relief washing over to put away the letter. She could only hope that he hadn’t read it. “Why did you do that?”

“To teach you.” La Volpe said. “That’s how easily a thief can steal from you. In order to steal, you must make sure you’re never stolen from. It will make you a better thief.”

Claudia frowned at him. The sun was setting and the day was over. Cesare was going to be so angry that she hadn’t followed his order. She hoped he hadn’t taken out his anger on her uncle.

Claudia bit down on her tongue. No, she wouldn’t allow herself to think the worse. She would go right now.

“Well, if the lessons are over for today…”

La Volpe put his arm around her. “No. We have only begun. Come on now and let me teavh you how to steal.”

Claudia looked to the side from where she could see the Castello against the darkening sky. As the stars came out, she prayed that her uncle was safe.

 


	23. Chapter 23

By the time Ezio reached the Hideout, it was late at night and he wasn't surprised that it was pitch dark inside. He stepped through the door quietly, so as not to wake the recruits who were resting upstairs. They obviously must have had a tiring training session and Ezio knew that it was important the recruits were well rested, because when the time came to plan a direct attack on the Borgia, he wanted them all ready.

Closing the door behind him softly, Ezio paused when he sensed someone watching him in the shadows. He held his breath and readied his hidden blades. He turned slowly and only saw the darkness.

_Someone should have at least left a candle burning in the hallways,_ he thought. He couldn't wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and crept closer.

"Who's there?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

There was no reply; just as he expected. He walked into the corner and then heard footsteps coming from the adjoining room. Turning, he saw a light and then a woman appearing from a corner.

"Ezio?" She asked.

"Caterina?" Ezio breathed easily. Caterina was in a white nightgown with her red hair left loose and gathered on her right shoulder.

"You're back." She said happily.

As she stepped forward with the lantern, Ezio turned around to stare into an empty corner and frowned. He was so sure he had felt someone's presence.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

"I thought someone was here. Watching me." He replied distractedly, looking at the staircase that led to the bedrooms upstairs.

Caterina came closer until he could smell the sweet scent of flowers emanating from here. "Well, obviously Ezio. There are around fifty people in the Hideout. Machiavelli was here too and left half an hour ago. It could be anyone."

"But why didn't they speak up when I called?"

Caterina smirked. "It could be one of the recruits, Ezio. They must be scared of their strict teacher."

"I'm not that strict." Ezio grinned and felt the knot in his chest loosen. Caterina took his hand and led him inside the main hall.

"Why don't you sit and relax for a while?" She said, taking him to one of the sofas. "Would you like a drink of water?"

"I'll get it. Grazie." Ezio made his way to a table where a pitcher was kept and poured himself a glass. "Why are you still awake?"

Caterina threw a few logs into the fireplace and then knelt in front of it, lighting it. "I couldn't sleep." She said. "I was bored and there is nothing to do here. Sometimes I feel I should just return to Forli."

Ezio sat down on the sofa, sipping the cool water. "I could really use you here. Your guidance would be really helpful."

Caterina came to sit beside him. "Davvero? Because you haven't really been spending any time with you." She inched closer and stroked his arm. "I really miss you when you're not here."

Ezio looked into her lust-laden green eyes and felt a pang of regret. Caterina was his friend and though they had a flirtatious friendship, he had always wanted to keep it platonic. Besides, he was also in love with someone else.

Ezio forced a smile at her and then turned to put his glass down on the table. "Today has been a really long day." He said, rubbing his eyes and hoping to change the subject.

"How did your mission go?" Her hand had moved to caress his chest.

Ezio caught it and squeezed it gently. "Not very well. They were expecting me and it would have been futile and foolish to still go ahead with my plans."

"They were expecting you? But…? How did they know?" Caterina asked, putting her legs up.

"I don't know." Ezio groaned. "I didn't want to believe La Volpe when he said there was a traitor in our Order, but today's events confirmed that."

"He blames Machiavelli." Caterina said dryly. "Machiavelli spent the last hour with me complaining how La Volpe's spies were harassing him."

Ezio leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. The crackling fire had a calming effect on him and he pulled himself down so that his head and neck were supported properly. Caterina pushed a cushion behind his head and Ezio thanked her softly.

Caterina was a beautiful woman who was closer to his age. She was brave and considerate as well and he should have been in love with her. He turned to her and saw her smiling at him and all he wanted to do was kiss her and forget all about Lucrezia who was probably spending the night with her lover.

He stood up suddenly as jealousy raged within him.

"What's wrong, Ezio? You're no telling me something." Caterina said.

He wanted to tell her about Lucrezia, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell anyone that he was in love with Rodrigo's daughter.

"Leonardo." He said quickly.

"Leonardo? Your friend Leonardo da Vinci? What about him?" Caterina asked, coming to him.

The soft glow of the fire fell on her face, making her look ethereal and turning her hair into strands of red silk.

"Si. I saw him with the Borgia." Ezio said.

Caterina put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh. Is that why you're upset?" She put both her hands on his shoulder. "Ezio, do you believe that Leonardo has joined hands with the Borgia? I don't know him very well, but our brief meeting in Forli didn't show me any signs that he could be capable of turning foe."

"I don't understand it myself." Ezio said. "I couldn't get to him and clear my doubts. He had already left before I could jump down and catch up to him."

Caterina frowned. "It seems impossible. Perhaps you are right about there being a traitor considering today's events. But Leonardo?"

Ezio turned away from her. "I have to get to the bottom of this." He said. "You should get some sleep, Caterina. As should I."

Caterina looked disappointed and Ezio wished he didn't have to see that look on her beautiful face. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Buonanotte, Caterina."

"Buonanotte." Caterina said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Of course."

Caterina started to leave and then turned. "You know, I still haven't seen much of Roma. Perhaps you could take out some free time…"

"I will take you out tomorrow." Ezio said and his guilt of not giving Caterina what she wanted, lessened when he saw the smile on her face. He watched Caterina walked up the stairs and decided that if Lucrezia had moved on, then it was time he did to.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Claudia had almost felt her heart stop when the door had opened. After spending all evening with La Volpe and learning how to pickpocket, he had finally allowed her to go to sleep with the promise that she would wake up early in the morning.

Claudia had mumbled a promise and then rushed upstairs to her room because La Volpe had been watching her. What she really wanted to do was go and meet Cesare before he became impatient and decided to harm her uncle.

She had half a mind to jump out of the window but saw La Volpe walk out just then and then stand there talking to some of his thieves. She had no choice but to walk out the front door. Fortunately, all the other recruits were deep in sleep and the last of the candles in the Hideout had died out.

The darkness would do well to cloak her as she stole away to meet Cesare. She had for a brief second considered wearing her ring- the one she had hidden beneath the floorboards under her bed. But the day she had tossed it there, she had made a solemn vow to not only never wear that wretched band, but to never refer to herself as Cesare's wife.

Lost in her thoughts about her plans for what she intended to do when she met Cesare, she had almost been found out by Ezio who had chosen that very moment to enter. She pushed herself in the dark corner and held her breath.

Her brother was an experienced assassin, who would naturally sense her presence, but she was an assassin too now and she had to prove to herself that she had learned her lessons well. Ezio was suspicious and the minute he stepped closer, she had felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Then Caterina came in and Ezio turned his attention to her. This was her chance! She fled as soft-footedly as she could manage and opened the door as Ezio made his way to the main hall. She was about to sneak away when she heard her brother speak of a traitor.

Her hands on the door handle, she listened as he narrated how he had almost been caught and Claudia had felt her heart sink. Stefano had told her about how La Volpe had begun considering there was a traitor amongst them after the attacks at Monteriggioni. And how if any of them decided to go back and investigate, someone would tell them that Cesare had been seen with her.

With bated breath, she waited to hear who Ezio suspected and when she heard Leonardo's name, she eased immediately. So far so good. She was safe for now. If Ezio ever found out about her and Cesare…

Dismissing those thoughts, she walked out and closed the door behind her. She wouldn't allow herself to be worried about things that could never happen. She may just be fortunate enough to keep her secrets hidden forever.

Her hand touched the letter in her pocket and she grimaced. The sooner she got this over with, the better. She felt for the dagger and found that its presence made her feel safe. With a weapon and the skills to use it properly, she no longer feared of Cesare having the upper hand.

She walked to the bridge that spanned across to Il Vaticano and then opened the letter. Cesare had told her not to take the bridge. Rather, he wanted her to meet him under it. Frowning, she peeked down and only saw darkness.

Nervousness of meeting him in pitch dark, gnawed at her. But when she put her hand on the dagger again, she let out a long breath. As long as she had her blade, she would be fine.

Claudia jumped down on the grassy patch and blinked in the dark, trying to find Cesare. Would it be him or one of his men?

Minutes passed achingly slow and the only sounds she could hear were the voices of the guards above moaning about how cold it was and how they were really tired. Claudia found a large rock and sat down, looking up at the bridge to make sure the guards wouldn't notice her.

Cesare hadn't specified a time, so if he asked her why she was later, she could always blame him. And if he hurt her uncle, she would kill him then and there.

A splash of water alerted her senses and she took out her dagger instinctively. She still couldn't see in the dark very well, but she could make out the shape of a boat heading her way. When it got closer, she saw someone light a lantern and then when she saw it was Cesare, she stood.

"You're late." He told her, standing on the little boat. He offered her a hand as she walked closer, but she ignored it.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"We're going somewhere." Cesare said. "Now get in."

"I want to see my uncle." She said, still ignoring him.

"You will see him after…"

"Now." Claudia said, keeping her tone steady, even though she was getting nervous with the plan she had made.

Cesare frowned. "Alright. Now can you get into the boat? I don't want anyone to see us."

Claudia got into the boat without his help and feigned a smile. "Oh, how embarrassing for you."

Cesare plonked down on the boat and took the oars. "We have to keep our marriage a secret, for now."

"We're keeping it a secret, because it's not going to last." Claudia said and turned away from him to look at the water shimmering in the moonlight.

Cesare started to row slowly and as they moved away from the bridge, Cesare lit another lantern.

"There, now I can see you properly." He said.

She turned to see him staring at her and for a brief moment, she saw the Cesare he had been in Monteriggioni- when he was nice and kind to her…when she thought he had been in love with her.

Claudia felt herself blushing under his gaze and looked away, annoyed that her heart was beating rapidly and her face was burning.

"You're wearing robes. Assassin robes." Cesare said.

"Oh, I decided to become an Assassin." Claudia said in a sweet voice. "Do you like them?"

Cesare frowned deeply and Claudia savored the look of disappointment and anger on his face.

"You would look prettier in Borgia colors." Cesare said.

"I would never let Borgia filth touch me." Claudia said, keeping a smile on her face.

Cesare's eyes darkened and his jaw clenched with annoyance. Claudia turned away from him again and looked at the street lamps of Roma that made the city look enchanted. She thought she would never come to love Roma, but seeing the city from afar, made her want to return to it as soon as possible. Could she actually call it her home?

Claudia sighed. Perhaps one day, when her life was well sorted out, she could settle down in Roma.

A hand suddenly fell on her left hand and tugged.

"You're not wearing your ring!" Cesare growled, dropping his oars.

Claudia tried to wrest her hand away, but Cesare held on fast. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?"

"I don't have any need to!" Claudia said. "Let go of my hand, Cesare!"

"You are married to me now, Claudia. Whether you like it or not, your loyalty belongs to me!" Cesare growled.

Claudia used her free hand to break free from his grip. "Loyalty is given not taken." She said sharply. "You don't own me, Cesare. Don't you dare forget it!"

Cesare looked like he was about to respond in a violent manner, but Claudia picked up the oars and started to row.

"It shouldn't surprise me that a Borgia does not know how to row a boat properly." She taunted.

Cesare closed his hands over hers and stopped her. "That would be right in your case, Claudia. Do not forget that you are legally married to me in front of witnesses, including your uncle. You are, after our marriage, a Borgia as well."

"I will never call myself that!" Claudia said heatedly.

Cesare sneered. "You won't have a choice." He said in a voice that sent chills down her spine. "Just like tonight you won't have a choice either."

 


	24. Chapter 24

Cesare turned the boat around the corner while Claudia clasped her hands between her knees. Her plan depended on her being calm and vigilant. If she gave into her nervousness, Cesare would be suspicious and not only would her plan have failed, her uncle would come to harm too.

Cesare let the boat bob towards the stairs and Claudia could just about make out a rusty gate.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Secret entrance." Cesare said and got up slowly so as not to rock the boat too much. He beckoned to someone with one hand while lifting a lantern with another. Claudia turned her head to see a guard running towards the gate and pulling it open.

The creak of the metal seemed to resonate in the quietude of the night and she saw Cesare wince.

"We don't want to alert everyone." He grumbled to the guard who took the rope Cesare handed him and tied the boat to the dock.

"Mi dispiace." The guard said and Cesare asked him to move as he jumped on the dock.

"Come on." He said, putting out his hand to her.

Claudia got up, ignored his hand and jumped beside him.

"Are we going to be this egoistic?" Cesare asked, though his tone was light-hearted.

"Are you going to take me to see my uncle or not?" Claudia said.

"Come along." Cesare sighed. He walked ahead of her and Claudia kept her eyes on the surroundings.

By the looks of the passageway, she guessed that it had been concealed for many years as the bricks and rocks surrounding the docks had a thick layer of algae on them. The small door at the end of the passage was rusty too.

Claudia glanced up and saw two guards in heavy armor standing on each side of the door. There was a small hole above them that she considered an aid to help her climb up it. Inside, the small passage was dark and when Cesare raised the lantern, she saw only rocks and spider webs.

At the end, she found herself in the cells where her uncle was kept. The two guards she had seen on her previous visit were still standing near her uncle.

Four guards, she thought. They could be easy to subdue.

"As promised." Cesare said gesturing to her uncle. "He's still alive."

Claudia almost sobbed when she saw her uncle huddled in the dark corner of the cell. He had a blanket wrapped around him and looked pale and weak. Still, he was sitting and that meant that he was feeling slightly better, if anything.

"Uncle?" she asked.

Her uncle looked up and his face brightened. "Claudia? Is that…? You're here!"

Claudia turned to Cesare. "Open the cage."

"You can see that your uncle is alive." Cesare said, rolling his eyes. "I've made sure he's been fed well and given medication."

"Open the damned cage, Cesare!" Claudia raised her voice.

Cesare remained unmoved and stared at her with hardened eyes. She had raised her voice at him in front of his men; he was obviously going to behave obstinately.

Claudia stomped over to him. "Do not forget that after you married me, my uncle is now related to you too. And as your wife, I have some rights too and that includes me wanting to embrace my uncle."

Cesare sneered. "Is that a request or an order?"

"Are you asking me this as your enemy or as your wife?" Claudia asked.

Cesare gave a small smile and turned to the guards. "Open it."

One of the guards walked over to open the cell doors and Claudia quickly walked inside. "Uncle!"

Uncle Mario took her in his arms and Claudia let herself cry. "I am so glad you are alive." She said.

Her uncle stroked her head. "I am so happy to see you Claudia. I thought I would never see you again."

Claudia hugged him again. " I am going to get you out of here." She whispered into his ear. Taking out a small globe from her pouch, she put it into her uncle's pocket.

Her uncle seemed startled at first, but didn't reach for the object in case Cesare saw them. Turning, she made her uncle sit again and sat with him.

"Are you alright? Are they hurting you?" she asked.

"My guards haven't laid a finger on him." Cesare answered.

Claudia glared at him through the bars and then turned back to her uncle. "Are they feeding you properly?"

"Claudia, I am fine." Her uncle replied. "It is you that I am worried about. Ever since you married that bastardo, I have spent sleepless nights, thinking of how to free you from his clutches."

"How touching." Cesare said sarcastically.

Claudia ignored him and put her head on her uncle's shoulder. "I can take care of myself, uncle. You now that. I'm training to be an assassin."

"È vero? That is eccellente!" Her uncle said. "I am so proud of you, Claudia. As your father would have been too."

Claudia smiled and inched closer to her uncle so that one side of her was turned away from Cesare. She removed a dagger from her boots and slid it softly to her uncle. She saw her uncle stiffening, but knew better than to react. He quickly slid it into his pocket and kept his expression impassive.

"Enough." Cesare said. "It is time to leave now, Claudia." Cesare said. "We didn't come here to see your uncle. If you're done exchanging pleasantries with him, could you come out so you could fulfill your duties as your wife?"

"Vaffanculo!" Her uncle yelled at Cesare.

Claudia stood nevertheless. In order for her plan to work, she had to let Cesare believe she was an obedient wife. She turned to her uncle who stood with her, supporting himself with the wall. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I want you to know that I worry about you Zio Mario" She said and squeezed his arm. "If anything happens to you, I shall never forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen to me." Her uncle assured her and hugged her again.

"Only when you are strong enough." Claudia whispered to him. "Not before then."

Cesare opened the door wider. "Come on, Claudia."

She walked out and watched the guard close and lock the gate. She looked at the key he was holding and then at the other guard who had a similar looking key hanging from his belt. Claudia thought back to what La Volpe had taught her and wondered if she dared to pickpocket him.

If she took the key and gave it to her uncle, then he could escape as soon as possible. There were only four guards, but they would be able to overpower her frail uncle.

"There aren't only four guards, Claudia." Cesare said, leaning forward.

Claudia snapped out of her thoughts and realized Cesare had caught her staring at the guards.

"There are two more." Cesare said. "Hiding, so that they can alert the others when the see anyone breaching the walls."

Claudia turned away from him in disgust, but he took her hand and made her walk out of the room with him.

"If you tell Ezio about your uncle and if my spies see him anywhere near here, my men have orders to immediately behead your uncle Mario." Cesare grinned slyly.

"It was never my plan to involve Ezio in any of this." Claudia said sharply. "I don't need his help to deal with you. I can do that all by myself."

Cesare grinned. "You've become quite feisty." He said and then winked at her. "I like the new you."

"The new me, Cesare." Claudia said pointedly. "Would never fall for your lies again."

*/*/*/*/*

He was dreaming, and he knew it because no place could be that perfect and no moment as precious.

Ezio found himself sitting on top of a hill, surrounded by greenery and sweet smelling flowers. The sun was warm on his skin and the breeze was comfortably cool. Beneath him, was a white picnic blanket and before him a basket of fruit.

There was a woman beside him, singing in her soft voice before reaching for an apple and biting into it.

"Delicious." She said in her sweet voice. Ezio leaned on his elbows and crossed his legs, looking up at the bluish- orange skies. The sun was still slowly rising and the birds were still chirping and announcing the arrival of morning.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She said and Ezio turned to her, struck by how beautiful she looked in the golden glow of the sun.

"Cristina." He whispered.

She smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling with love and warmth. Her long dark hair was loose over her shoulders and she plucked a small white flower and put it over one ear. Ezio sat up and took her hand.

"I've missed you so much." He said.

Cristina looked at the birds flying over and then smiled at him. "I know. I have missed you too."

Ezio took her into his arms, and he could feel her soft skin beneath his touch. If this was a dream, he thought he never wanted to wake up. He was happy here, because he was here with the person he loved most in the world.

"I love you." He said, not surprised the words came so easily.

Cristina leaned her head on his chest and sighed blissfully. "I love you too Ezio." Then she took her hands in his. "But we can never be together."

"I have you now." Ezio said, feeling his heart warm as she nestled closer.

"But not forever." She said ruefully.

"Shhh! I don't want to think about the future. I have you now and that is all I want." Ezio said, closing his eyes. "I have waited so long to hold you in my arms."

Cristina pulled his arm away, reached over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I have waited so long for you to say that."

Ezio opened his eyes so he could drink in her beauty. He never wanted to forget her smile, the twinkle in her eyes when she said she loved him and the way she was holding his hand.

"I love you." He repeated.

"I know." Cristina said.

"I thought I couldn't live without you." Ezio said. "And that I wouldn't be able to breathe knowing I could never have you."

"But you did." Cristina said, sitting straight. She had pulled away from him, but her fingers were entwined with his. "You could move on and you were ready to love."

Ezio felt himself blanketed by guilt and looked away. Cristina put her hand on his chin and made him look at her.

"It is alright Ezio." She said softly. "I know you love her."

"I can never have her. It is wrong to love her." Ezio said. "I'll get over her the way I got over you."

"No you won't." Cristina said sadly, though she smiled sweetly. "One does not simply stop loving. You will miss her every day and it will kill you not to have her."

"It is the right thing to move on from her." Ezio said. "She's the enemy's daughter. Our love would be tarnished by the bloodshed from the impending battles."

"But she gave you a choice to run away with her." Cristina reminded him.

"I can't run away from my responsibilities or my family. They will always be my priority." Ezio said.

Cristina smiled. "All those years ago, you chose your heritage over our love. You are doing the same again."

"It is the right thing to do." Ezio said.

"As it is to love her." Cristina said. "If your love is strong, it will triumph over hatred. If you just give yourself a chance to love her, you can find a way to be with her."

"There is no way." Ezio said. "Besides, she has moved on, as should I."

"If you think you're making the right decision, then go to her." Cristina extended her arm and Ezio saw Caterina standing beside a shimmering lake. Dressed in a purple gown, she had her hair down and when she turned Ezio felt he was looking at a goddess. The morning light was touching her skin and turning it into gold.

Ezio stood slowly, mesmerized by the vision before him. He started to walk, aware that he wasn't in control of his motions. He turned to see Cristina smiling at him- as if giving him permission to walk away from her.

Ezio turned back to Caterina who smiled at him. A small breeze played with her red hair and when she walked towards him with her arms wide, Ezio was all ready to take her in his arms. This was right, he could be with her without any complications.

No blood would be shed, there were no family feuds and she was an assassin. Not a Templar. He was about to close the gap, when he felt a brush of wind against his shoulder. He turned to see Lucrezia standing behind him.

She was wearing Borgia colors- red and gold and she looked every bit elegant as a princess. Her hair however was long and wavy, exactly the way it had been the first time he had seen her. The pain and hurt in her eyes as he walked away was tearing away at his heart. He couldn't see her looking so forlorn.

Ezio turned to look at Cristina and saw that she was gone. He turned all over and realized he was now standing right in the middle. On one side was Caterina, on the other Lucrezia .

"Ezio…" Lucrezia said, her voice strained as if she was trying not to cry.

"Forgive me." Ezio said, turning away and walking towards Caterina.

However the more he walked towards Caterina, the further he found himself to be. Each step was taking him away from Caterina and suddenly the world turned black.

Ezio woke up with a start and gasped for breath. His heart was thudding in his chest and sweat dripped down his forehead. He threw off the covers and got out of bed. Pushing open the curtains, he saw that morning had still not arrived, but that the sky was turning light.

He closed his eyes as the remnants of his dream clung to his mind. Then he turned and punched the wall hard. His skin broke open and he saw blood on his knuckles, but the pain did nothing to subside the anguish he had felt because of his dream.

He had never felt so much heartbreak as he did just then seeing Cristina and then Lucrezia.

No, he wouldn't allow himself to be moved by this nightmare. That was exactly what it was- a terrible nightmare. Pushing away the memories of his dream, he wet a cloth near the basin and washed himself.

He would get over Lucrezia. If he could move on from Cristina, then time would make him forget Lucrezia too. From today onwards, he would do everything possible to make himself care for Caterina.

She liked him and their love would be uncomplicated.

"It is better this way." Ezio told himself sternly. "I have to forget I ever fell in love with Lucrezia Borgia."


	25. Chapter 25

When they reached the top of the staircase, Cesare pulled on a switch which made the door before them, slide open. He moved to the side and held out his hand and Claudia walked past him into the large room.

When she had been brought here previously by Micheletto, she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings and assumed that the room had been Cesare's office. But when she spotted a large decorative bed with columns in the corners and a large carved wood wardrobe, she realized that it was Cesare's bedroom.

Behind her, the bookcase slid close and Cesare pushed back a book that had shifted. Claudia looked at him with a frown.

"Do all your whores come from the secret entrance too?" She said caustically.

Cesare remained unperturbed by his sarcasm and she found it increasingly frustrating to not be able to dent his ego.

"No, only respectable women come from secret entrances." He playfully winked at her. "That's because they have a lot to hide. Whores enter from my main door."

"How classy!" Claudia jibed, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't it?" He said, walking past her to the large door at the end of the room. When she heard a click and saw Cesare pocket a key, her heart sank. She was all alone in his bedroom- his rather large bedroom that was sparsely furnished. There was a chair in the corner, a desk near the window that stood before the bookcase and a bed and wardrobe, right across from it.

There were no decorative pieces, except for a large portrait of Cesare, hanging near the desk. In the portrait, Cesare was holding a sword and his chin and neck was up, signifying his arrogance and nobility.

Claudia wondered if she had fallen for the man in the portrait. He had seemed so different and approachable in Monteriggioni that she would have never guessed who he really was.

"Thinking about the past?" Cesare asked.

Claudia almost jumped when she found him standing right behind her. He put one arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

Claudia cringed and made to move away, but Cesare made her turn towards him. His hand brushed away tendrils of her hair from her face and then brought her closer so that she was pressed against his chest.

Claudia felt cold fear, seep into her heart. She hadn't anticipated Cesare making his move so quickly. All she had planned was to deliver her uncle some ammunition and a weapon. Then she was going to make excuses or jump out of the window before Cesare would force himself on her.

Before she could react, Cesare lowered his head and captured her lips with his. His lips were gentle on hers and his hands stroked her neck before proceeding lower. Claudia stood numbly, not allowing herself to let Cesare overwhelm her.

He pulled away and his thumb brushed against her lips. "I missed you." He said and she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Claudia wanted to pull away then as memories of the time she had spent with him, returned in full force. He had looked at her that way in Monteriggioni and she had assumed that was love in his eyes.

He was pushing her back and Claudia realized to her horror that they were heading towards the large bed.

"No!" she cried and struggled in his arms.

Cesare caught her wrists and she saw the frustration and anger on his face. "Will you stop this?"

"I don't…let me go!" Claudia said, suddenly terrified at the thought of what Cesare was going to do to her.

Cesare shook her and then made her sit on the bed. He bent until he was at her level. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already did!" Claudia said venomously.

She thought she had imagined the hurt flashing in his eyes. Cesare stood, but didn't let go of her wrists.

"We made a deal, Claudia. We are married now." He reminded her. "I don't need permission to love my wife."

"Do not use the word love in front of me." Claudia said. "What would you know about love? You used me before and now you're forcing me to lay with you."

Cesare dropped her wrists and pushed away. "Nobody is forcing you. You were supposed to keep your end of the deal."

"I didn't agree to be your whore!"

Cesare let out a cry of frustration. "If I wanted a whore I would have called one. Don't you get it, Claudia? I want you!"

Claudia got up from the bed and stood away from him. "As some sort of ridiculous revenge against my family? You're sick!"

"Claudia, you don't understand how frustrating you're being! I…"

A knock on the door interrupted his tirade and they both looked at each other, wide-eyed. Cesare put up a finger, signaling her to remain quiet.

Claudia decided to defy him when she heard the man on the other side speak.

"Cesare, open the door!"

Claudia muffled her gasp. Rodrigo!

Even though she was numb with shock of hearing Rodrigo's voice, Cesare moved into action and grabbed her upper arm. He dragged her to the large wardrobe and opened the doors.

"I need to speak to you, son!" Rodrigo seemed angry and she saw Cesare pressing his lips together in a grimace.

He pushed her inside the wardrobe. "Remain quiet." He said, closing the doors.

Claudia sank down to the bottom, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She wasn't ready to face Rodrigo. Cesare was as it is difficult to handle. And now Cesare and his father? She would definitely lose.

She heard Cesare walk to the door and unlock it. Claudia pushed the door open slightly and saw Rodrigo walk into the room angrily.

"Close the door." He instructed his son.

"What do you want?" Cesare asked, tiredly. He closed the door and turned to his father.

Rodrigo shook his head. "I am disappointed in you." He told him. "Making you the captain, was terrible judgment on my part."

She saw Cesare cross his arms. "And now how did I disappoint my father?"

"The Assassins are wreaking havoc in Roma and you dare to still ask me that question?" Rodrigo bellowed. "They have torn down our tower and weakening our defenses" He pointed a finger at Cesare's chest. "You were not supposed to let that happen."

"I am doing everything I can." Cesare replied in a controlled tone.

Rodrigo turned and Claudia sunk further into the darkness within the closet. She could only hope she wouldn't be found out. To her relief, it appeared that Rodrigo was too angry at his son to take notice of anything else.

"Ha! You were supposed to finish off Ezio Auditore. Your attack at Monteriggioni was a complete and utter failure!"

"I wouldn't call it that." Cesare said.

"Oh really?" Rodrigo asked, tucking his hands behind him. "All you and your men were able to do was tear down the walls of the city. All the citizens escaped and Ezio was nowhere to be found. Even his mother and sister survived. So tell me, dear son, how was that a successful attack?"

Claudia put a hand over her mouth as she recalled the memory of Cesare appearing in her room the day before the attack. He had requested that she and her mother leave the city and even though she had begged him to tell her why, he had remained secretive.

She looked at him through the small space between the two doors. Why had Cesare come to warn her? He could have easily let her get hurt or die in the attacks.

"I killed Mario Auditore." Cesare said. "He was giving you a lot of trouble, now wasn't he?"

"That drunkard?" Rodrigo scoffed. "He would have died from disease or old age sooner or later. That's hardly a victory."

Claudia swallowed. Cesare had spared Uncle Mario when he could have killed him. And he was lying to his father. But why?

"Is that why you came into my room? To insult me?" Cesare asked.

"What did you expect?" Rodrigo said in a condescending tone. "After I made you Captain general, I had hoped you would make me proud of you by leading us to victory against the Assassins. Instead, we are nowhere close to destroying them. My spies tell me that Ezio has been recruiting citizens to their Order. And what are you doing about it?"

"According to you, nothing." Cesare said sarcastically. "I have an army to lead. I'm also working on having the Apple deciphered. I have a lot to deal with at the moment."

Rodrigo shook his head in disappointment. "Your brother's progress has been greater than yours." He said. "Juan is holding a party in a few days to entice many important men to invest with us. He is making sure that our army will remain properly funded. He is playing his part well, unlike you."

Claudia saw Cesare frown and holding back his anger. "I am doing whatever I can."

"Not enough." Rodrigo replied. "It is unfortunate that I have so many children and most of them are unworthy to call themselves Borgia."

Claudia saw Cesare clench his hands into fists. "I am doing everything you asked me to do. You told me to attack Monteriggioni and I did. You asked me to build towers all over the city, and I did that too. I have obeyed every one of your commands."

"Your attack on Monteriggioni was supposed to be my revenge on the Auditore!" Rodrigo yelled. " Ezio was supposed to suffer for attacking me and then taking the Apple."

"What's done is done." Cesare said. "I would rather that we use the army…"

"To unify Italia." Rodrigo finished for him. "I want to rule over the whole country."

"That is quite an ambitious plan, Father." Cesare said. "We don't have the resources for it."

"Your brother is working on funds while the French are helping me." Rodrigo said. "They are capable men who are doing something worthwhile. But you? You were always a disappointment, Cesare."

"What do you want me to do?" Cesare asked.

"I want you to build more towers. Replace them with the ones Ezio destroyed." Rodrigo said. "I want you to find Ezio's family and kill them. Leave Ezio. I'll make him suffer with my own two hands."

Cesare had his head bowed as he spoke to his father and Claudia caught herself pitying him. He didn't deserve it, but next to Rodrigo, Cesare had some redeeming qualities. At least he had tried to warn her before the attacks and he hadn't killed her uncle. If it had been Rodrigo in his place, he would have made them all suffer.

"His family is nowhere to be found." Cesare said. "They either perished in the attacks or fled to Firenze."

Claudia looked at him in surprise. He was lying…again! But why?

"They didn't die." Rodrigo said. "I have a spy placed among them. He tells me that his mother and sister are in Roma. They run a brothel. Get them and kill them."

Cesare looked up then, at the wardrobe where she was hiding and she was sure that he had seen her peeking.

"I'll have my men apprehend them." Cesare said, solemnly.

Rodrigo nodded at his son. "Make sure they don't survive." He said. "Next, I want you to find out how to use the Apple. You said you had help with it."

"I do." Cesare said. "We are getting close."

"Finally some good news." Rodrigo muttered. "I am leaving now. I have a meeting with some government officials. Get to work as soon as possible."

"It's the middle of the night." Cesare said.

"We don't have time to sleep." Rodrigo said and then turned and left the room without another word.

Cesare closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You can come out now." Cesare sighed.

Claudia pushed open the doors and came out, looking at Cesare who was avoiding looking at her. He walked over to his desk and spread a large parchment on it.

"Apparently I have no time for you tonight." He said. "You can leave through the secret entrance."

Claudia wanted to ask him so many questions. She wanted to know why he was lying to her father and why had he not captured her instead of marrying her. Then she stopped herself. She didn't know the whole truth yet. Cesare had lied to her before. He could be playing his own games that his father didn't have knowledge of.

He had married her for a reason and she would have to find out the reason behind it. Claudia walked over to the bookcase, avoiding looking at him too. Rodrigo had inadvertently saved her tonight by interrupting them. If he hadn't come in when he did, Cesare would have put his claims on her.

She shuddered at the thought and started to look for the switch which would open the hidden door. Cesare walked over and pulled down the switch in the corner of the shelf. As the bookcase slid back, Claudia was conscious of Cesare staring at her.

She started to leave when he grasped her arm and pulled her close to him. Then without warning, he kissed her hard and with urgency. Before she could react, he let go of her and then gently pushed her to the other side.

He pulled on the switch and as the bookcase slid back into place, Claudia gaped at him, unsure of what to feel about him.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Unable to rest after the nightmare, Ezio paced around his room, considering what to do to distract himself. The recruits were still asleep, so he couldn't train them and he hadn't received any recent tip offs from the spies so he couldn't go out and hunt any more Templar agents.

Ezio looked at his robes and then decided he might as well get dressed at least. He put on his robes and then started to strap on his various pouches and belts that held his small weapons and medicines.

Looking out the window, he saw that daylight had finally arrived and he felt a pang of raw emotion when he saw the orange sky that looked too familiar. In his dream with Cristina, the sky had looked exactly like that too…

Pulling himself away from the window, he walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him. His room was right at the end of the passage and to the side was Claudia's. Pushing her door open, silently, he peeked inside and saw his sister sleeping on her bed- fully clothed.

Ezio frowned as he saw how pale she looked. La Volpe was working her too hard and he would have to have a word with the thief to not push her. She had already gone through so much after the attack in Monteriggioni and he knew he shouldn't worry about her since she was a grown woman, but to him she would always be his baby sister.

Sighing and wishing he could have provided Claudia with a better life, he closed the door. He was about to walk ahead when he saw Caterina standing before him. She had tied up her silky red hair tightly on top of her head and she was already dressed in a purple and deep red gown.

"I was coming to wake you up." She said brightly.

Ezio smiled at her as she walked up to him. "And why is that?"

Her green eyes were flirtatious as she looked all over him. "You…" she entangled his arm with hers, "are taking me to see the sights in Roma."

Ezio moved to pull away and make excuses when he remembered his dream. In order to forget the two failed romances he had, he would have to move forward with Caterina. Reluctantly, he let her take him outside.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The day passed quickly and pleasantly. Caterina was excited to see all the landmarks and she spent most of her time admiring The Pantheon. Ezio pushed away all his troubles and found himself relaxing and enjoying Caterina's company.

She was eager to see new things and seemed knowledgeable about the history. For lunch, they stopped at an inn and over lunch, Caterina narrated some funny stories about her late husband and Forli. He could see that she missed her city dearly and wanted to go back to it, but Ezio couldn't find it in his heart to let her go just yet.

It was while they were drinking wine that Caterina noticed the poster hanging on the cracked and stained walls of the inn.

"Oh, Ezio!" she said excitedly. "There's a play at the Colosseo tonight. We must go!"

Ezio turned to look at the colorful poster and immediately scanned for the name Pietro- Lucrezia's new lover. When he didn't see him listed in the actor's list, he eased.

"Aren't you tired?" He said, sipping his wine.

"My tour of Roma will not be complete without seeing such an incredible monument." Caterina said. "And there's a play going on there. We must see it!"

Ezio smiled to himself. He liked seeing Caterina so happy. "Alright, we shall go."

"Now!" Caterina said getting up. "It'll take us time to journey to the Colosseo."

Ezio almost spilled his drink as she pulled on his sleeve. He got up and paid the innkeeper the bill and then led Caterina to their horses.

"I haven't seen a play in ages." Caterina said as Ezio helped her on her horse. "I have been so busy tending to my children and running Forli that I have never found the time."

"I didn't know plays were held in Forli." Ezio said, getting up on his horse. They let their horses run at a matched pace so that they could talk.

"Oh there used to be." Caterina said. "But we ran out of finances and the city was always being attacked…" She looked sad all of a sudden and Ezio wondered if he was being selfish by keeping her in Roma when she so clearly wanted to go back to Forli.

"Then I am glad that tonight you shall finally have the chance to indulge in amusement." Ezio said.

Through the rest of the trip, Ezio tried to make causal conversation to cheer up Caterina and finally succeeded when he told her about an incident In Venezia when he had stolen from a chest with the guard right near him.

"He was an idiota!" Ezio told her. "I was right behind him opening the chest, and he didn't bother to turn around."

Caterina laughed. "Ah, he must be following the Borgia orders to literally. When they said to keep his eyes in front, the guard must have thought to do nothing else but that."

Ezio laughed with her, glad that she was happy again.

When the finally reached the Colosseo, Ezio dropped down from his horse first and moved to help Caterina.

"I am capable of getting down from a horse." Caterina said, though she let him put his hands around her waist.

"I know. But I thought perhaps your injuries may not have healed." Ezio said, putting her down.

They were standing close to each other now and he could see the expectations in Caterina's green eyes.

"I am fine, Ezio." She said, softly.

Ezio swallowed and nodded. "Let us go in, shall we?"

He offered his arm and Caterina took it. They walked across the road and made their way to the gates. The Colosseo was crowded and there were many guards present to turn away the unruly ones.

"There are quite a lot of people here to see the play." Caterina commented and then shivered as the cool evening breeze brushed against them.

"Here." Ezio said, taking off his cape. He wrapped it around Caterina's shoulders. "Better."

"Grazie, Ezio." She said and then they walked through the gates and entered the Colosseo. In the moonlight, the Colosseo looked like the plce where all magic originated from. The amphitheater could once hold close to fifty thousand spectators and held gladiatorial battles and other spectacles.

However time had started to eat away at the massive structure and now most of it was falling into ruins. The Colosseo was however still being used for plays and other entertainment.

Ezio and Caterina walked up the shaky steps and sat down between a family of five and a young couple. Caterina pushed closer to Ezio and wrapped her hand around his arm.

"It's getting quite cold." She said.

"I could get you another cape.." Ezio said, starting to get up, but Caterina pulled him down.

"I am not that cold." She said and took his hands in hers. "I am warm now."

Ezio could sense that Caterina wanted him to kiss her, but he couldn't make himself…not yet…

More people entered the Colosseo and looked for seats while Caterina talked about her expectations for the play. Ezio found his mind wandering again and realized he felt guilty for keeping Caterina here when he didn't love her. He should let her go to Forli instead of using her to get over Lucrezia.

It was then that he noticed a young couple enter and make their way to the seating near them. He could recognize her anywhere, he thought sadly. And not only because she was a Borgia.

Lucrezia was walking hand-in-hand with her lover Pietro. She was dressed in a bright red elegant gown that made her golden hair stand out even more. She had the guards turn a few people away from the front seats and then sat down with Pietro who was frowning.

Ezio thought that any mad who was unhappy in Lucrezia's company must be crazy. He looked away from her and hoped she wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately, Caterina had noticed her.

"What is she doing here?" She asked in disgust. "Of all the people to run into, we had to run into a Borgia."

"It doesn't matter." Ezio said, wishing Caterina wouldn't speak about Lucrezia.

"The whole day had been perfect until now." Caterina said.

In front of them, two young women snickered and Ezio heard them gossiping about Lucrezia and Pietro.

"I heard that Pietro was kicked out of the play." One of the young girls said. "He wouldn't come to the rehearsals on time and was replaced by Carlo."

Her friend giggled and Ezio started to get irritated.

"Obviously he was going to be late." Her fried said. "Lucrezia must be keeping him busy."

Caterina too heard the girls and leaned forward. "Pietro was kicked out of the play? I'm surprised Lucrezia didn't recommend him. Or force the others to keep her lover."

The girls looked at Caterina and giggled. "Perhaps because no one cares what she thinks." The girl with brown hair said.

Her friend with short dark hair also laughed. "Lucrezia Borgia has the reputation of a snake."

Ezio swallowed the bitter liquid that gushed up his throat. They didn't know the real Lucrezia. They didn't know how sweet and courageous she was. Yet, they were tarnishing her reputation based on what her family had done.

"She's worse than that." Caterina said. "A snake doesn't take on as many lovers as she has."

Caterina's voice had been loud when she had said that- loud enough to reach Lucrezia's ears.

She turned around to see who was laughing at her and then scowled when she saw Caterina. Caterina glared back at her with a small smile that showed that she was ready to fight if it came down to that.

Lucrezia's frown deepened and when she turned her gaze to her side and onto him, Ezio felt a pull on his heart. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and then flashed with hurt and betrayal. He wanted to tell her then and there that he didn't share the same opinions of her as the others, but he couldn't do that either.

Ezio lowered his eyes and when he looked up again. Lucrezia had turned away and wrapped a hand around Pietro's arm.

The play began, but Ezio didn't follow any of it. He was looking at the actors on stage and hearing the words, but his thoughts were on Lucrezia. A quick glance showed her fuming with rage at being insulted by Caterina and, he assumed, seeing him with her too.

The people around him started to applaud and Ezio wondered if the play had gotten over. Beside him, Caterina suddenly got up and lowered her head to whisper.

"I'll be right back." She said.

Ezio nodded distractedly when he saw the actors were still on stage. He imagined the applause must have been for a good dialogue or piece of acting by one of the actors.

When his eyes strayed back to where Lucrezia was sitting, he was startled to discover that she was not in her seats. Ezio turned back to see Caterina walking towards the gates and he got up, wondering if she was leaving.

When he saw her make a left turn from the gates and walk towards a woman standing by the pillars, he groaned. That woman was none other than Lucrezia and that meant Caterina had followed her.

He rushed down the steps to stop Caterina from whatever she had planned, but saw he was too late.

Caterina, turned Lucrezia forcefully and started to insult her in a voice that echoed all around them.

"If it isn't the Borgia whore!" Caterina said.

"Leave me alone." Lucrezia said. "I have nothing to do with you."

Lucrezia started to walk away when Caterina pulled on her arm.

"You are a Borgia and that means you too are responsible for the misery of all the citizens." Caterina said. "And for my imprisonment."

"You weren't tortured." Lucrezia was trying to keep her voice steady, but Ezio could see how distraught she looked.

What Caterina didn't know was that Lucrezia had been the one to aid him in helping her escape. If Lucrezia hadn't told him where she was kept and given him the key, he wouldn't have succeeded in getting Caterina out of prison.

But how was he going to tell Caterina that?

"I was ridiculed by your disgusting father." Caterina accused. "He ordered his guards to beat me."

A few people had started to stop and hear the two women, but when Lucrezia glared at them, they quickly made their way out of there.

Ezio stood in one spot, unsure of what to do. Caterina hadn't told him that she had been beaten. Seeing her vent out her anger and pain was good, but she was accusing the wrong person.

"Go away Caterina." Lucrezia said and made to walk away again, but Caterina stopped her again.

"Running away already?" Caterina taunted. "Am I keeping you from your bed where your father and brother are waiting for you?"

He saw Lucrezia gasp and then raise her hand and slap Caterina. "How dare you speak ill of the Borgia?"

Caterina recovered from the slap and pushed Lucrezia. "It is true, isn't it?"

Lucrezia lunged at Caterina and started to pull on her hair. Caterina tried to push away Lucrezia and when she couldn't, she tore at her golden hair.

Lucrezia pushed Caterina down and then straddled her, slapping at her. "You insult me, but everyone knows what you did with your husband. You cheap murderer whore!"

Caterina gave a hoarse cry and rolled Lucrezia over and got on top of her. "You're the one who is the whore!"

"Merda!" Ezio grumbled and ran toward the two women. He put an arm around Caterina and hoisted her off Lucrezia.

"Let me go!" Caterina kicked and screamed. "That bitch will get what is coming to her. She deserves to be beaten up."

Lucrezia got up on her own and pushed towards her, but Ezio stopped her with his arm. Caterina got on her feet and Ezio had to use all his strength to keep the two women apart as they hurled insults at each other.

"Puttana!" Caterina called.

"Brutta strega!" Lucrezia spat.

"Who are you calling ugly?" Caterina screamed. "You're the one who's ugly and has filthy Borgia blood running through her veins."

"Caterina…." Ezio tried to calm her but she kept trying to scratch at Lucrezia.

"Vecchio Cagna!" Lucrezia screamed back.

Caterina gasped at being called old. "How dare you! Let me go, Ezio! I'll scratch her eyes out."

"Not if I get to you first!" Lucrezia yelled.

Ezio stood between them and pushed them away. "Basta! Both of you…quiet!"

The two women quieted immediately, though they continued to glare at each other.

"Come on, Caterina." Ezio said and took her arm.

"Si, take your little whore away." Lucrezia said.

Ezio stopped, telling himself not to engage with her, but couldn't help himself. "You have no right to speak of her that way." He said, without turning.

He held Caterina tight in his grasp so that she wouldn't attack Lucrezia again.

"If she can call me all those names, then so can I." Lucrezia said.

Ezio started to walk away again when he heard Lucrezia scoff.

"Codardo!" she spat.

Ezio clenched his jaw. She had called him that when he had told her that they couldn't be together. Of all the insults, that one hurt the most.

"He is not a coward!" Caterina called.

"We are leaving, now!" Ezio said and dragged Caterina with him, outside the gates. His heart was beating fast with rage and humiliation.

He wanted to tell Lucrezia he wasn't a coward, but the truth was that he didn't wholly believe he wasn't. He could jump off incredible heights and fight off the most adept enemies, yet he couldn't fight to have Lucrezia in his life.

"I am sorry." Caterina said after some time. They were walking towards their horses and Ezio kept seeing the hurt in Lucrezia's eyes as he didn't stand up for her. He should have told Caterina and everyone that Lucrezia wasn't as bad as she was being portrayed.

"But you shouldn't have pulled me away from her." Caterina said. "She deserves to be humiliated and beaten up."

Ezio got up on his horse, wordlessly. Caterina got up on hers and looked at him.

"Are you angry with me for creating a scene?" She asked softly and then sighed. "I didn't mean to. When I saw her and then remembered what her father did to me when I was in captivity…"

"What did he do?" Ezio asked.

Caterina looked away, but not before he saw a flicker of fear and sadness in her eyes. "It is not worth talking about."

Ezio nodded. "Let's go home." He said.

As the rode in silence, Ezio decided that it was time he found out what exactly happened to Caterina when she was captured by the Borgia.


	27. Chapter 27

When they reached the Tiber Island Hideout, Ezio helped Caterina down from the horse and they walked inside, quietly.

Inside, the room was crowded with recruits, some talking amongst themselves while the others were in the adjoining room, practicing their fighting skills. Ezio was walking past the dining area when La Volpe called him.

"Ezio! Come join us for dinner?" He asked.

Ezio glanced at Caterina. "We haven't had dinner yet.," He told her and Caterina followed him inside the room, still silent.

La Volpe made them sit while the other recruits who had finished eating, greeted them and then left. The servants appeared, to serve them food, while La Volpe updated Ezio on the progress the recruits were making.

"We will need more smoke bombs," La Volpe told him while tearing a piece of bread. "One of the recruits dropped a box by accident. Don't worry; I've had a talk with him about his carelessness."

Ezio nodded and looked around the hall to see the recruits joking and laughing with each other. "I don't see Claudia anywhere," He said.

La Volpe spooned his soup. "Your sister is ill, I'm afraid." He sighed. "Perhaps I pushed her too hard during training."

Ezio frowned and got up. "I'll go check up on her."

"Don't you want to finish your dinner, first?" Caterina asked.

"I'll eat with her," Ezio said and then stopped himself. He didn't want Caterina to think he was angry with her even though he believed she was wrong in insulting Lucrezia.

"Buonanotte." Ezio smiled at her and then asked one of the servants to take a food and bring it up to his sister's room.

Ezio took two stairs at a time and when he reached Claudia's door, he knocked softly.

"Come in." He heard his sister say.

Ezio opened the door to find Claudia sitting on her bed in her robes, though the hood was down. She looked pale and had dark circles in her eyes, giving evidence that she hadn't slept well.

"Ezio?" She asked and pulled the blankets over her. "I thought you had gone out."

"I was with Caterina the whole day," Ezio said, closing the door behind him and then coming to sit on a chair beside her bed. "La Volpe told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'm just a little tired," Claudia replied. "I've been sleeping the whole day. La Volpe was kind enough to let me have a day off from training."

Ezio took his sister's hand and found it warm. He pressed his palm on her forehead and frowned. "You have a fever."

Claudia pulled his hand away. "I'm fine, Ezio. So tell me, did Caterina have a good day?"

"Si, she did," Ezio said. "Did you take any medicines?"

"I did Ezio. You should stop worrying about me," Claudia said in a stern voice. "I'm not a child. I'm almost an old woman now."

Ezio smiled. "You will always be my baby sister no matter how old you'll be."

Claudia smiled back but Ezio could see that it didn't touch her eyes. She looked withdrawn and tired, and not only because of the fever. She looked like she was terrorized and depressed.

He squeezed her hand. "Claudia…you know you can talk to me about everything?"

"Of course," Claudia said, but Ezio could see the cautious look she was giving him.

"Ever since the attack on Monteriggioni, you appear to have changed." Ezio lowered his eyes and saw how pale her hands looked. "And it's not only because our uncle died in the attack. You look scared, like something is really eating away at you and I hate seeing you like this."

Claudia snatched her hand away. "What happened was terrible," She said. "Of course I have changed Ezio, but so have you. After our father and brothers died, we have all had to change."

"I know, but I feel like you're carrying a weight of grief on your shoulders," Ezio said and then took a deep breath. "Madre told me that you were seeing someone in Monteriggioni."

Claudia gaped at him and Ezio knew that he was on the right path. "She said she never met him but that you may have fallen in love with him."

He saw Claudia clutch the blankets tight in her hands. Just then the door opened and she jumped with a gasp. The servant entered with a tray of food and Ezio asked him to set it on the bed.

When the servant left, Ezio picked up a bowl of soup and picked up the spoon. "Here, eat something."

Claudia looked at the soup and then shook her head.

"You need your strength." He put a spoonful of soup near her lips.

Using the side of her hand, Claudia pushed his hand away gently. "I don't need to be fed like a child."

"Then are you prepared to eat the whole thing like a grown up woman?" Ezio asked.

Claudia tried hard not to smile and Ezio grinned and put the bowl of soup on her lap. Reluctantly, she started to eat.

After she had finished half the bowl, Ezio pushed his chair closer. "Tell me about him."

Claudia paused midway and then put down her spoon. Ezio pushed a plate of bread near her and she picked up a piece absently.

When she still didn't reply, Ezio decided to push on. He couldn't see his sister so sick and grief-stricken. Whatever it was, he wanted to know what his sister was hiding before the secret ate away at her.

"Claudia, did he…did he die in the attack? Is that why you're so sad?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Claudia said sharply and dropped the piece of bread in her soup.

"I don't want to upset you," He said. "Eat, Claudia. You need to eat."

Claudia held the bowl in her hands and looked anywhere but at him. "It is alright if you don't want to tell me about it. Perhaps there is someone else you want to talk to?"

"I don't have any friends," Claudia said. "After Gina died…."

Ezio could see the tears in her eyes that she was trying hard not to shed. "Is that what is upsetting you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ezio," Claudia pleaded, putting the bowl back on the tray. "I don't want to think about that terrible day that we had to flee from yet another city."

"If I could change things, I would," Ezio said. "I would find a nice man for you to marry and let you settle down wherever you desire. There is time for you yet. If you want to settle down…"

"I don't!" Claudia said. "Ezio, I cannot leave you or my responsibilities and think only of myself!"

"But you can have a normal life," Ezio said. "Maybe you should go back to Firenze."

"Would you come with me?" Claudia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I can't. I have a lot of people depending on me," Ezio said. "I am an Assassin…"

"As am I!" Claudia intervened. "I wanted to become an Assassin, so I am one. I'm not leaving Roma."

"I understand," Ezio said and got up, pushing the tray away. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I know the attack on Monteriggioni was terrible, but do not keep thinking about it and upset yourself. There was nothing we could do."

He picked up the tray and put it on the table beside her bed.

"No?" Claudia asked in an inaudible whisper.

Ezio turned around. "Did you say something?"

Claudia looked up at him. "I think we could have prevented it, if we had just been vigilant. I was in the city, I could have been more careful about any spies that were roaming around. Uncle wouldn't have gotten himself into trouble if we had been better prepared."

"Claudia…" Ezio said sadly. "I know you miss him. But there was nothing we could have done to save him."

"I think we could have done something to…help him," Claudia said and then blinked at him. "He was with you, wasn't he? The messenger told me that Uncle was with you in Il Vaticano. But when he arrived at Monteriggioni, he was all alone." She stared at him. "Where were you Ezio? Why weren't you with him?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The minute she had asked the question, she saw Ezio wince and regretted what she had said. She didn't want him to feel like she was blaming him, but ever since the attacks, she had kept wondering why her brother wasn't there to help their Uncle.

Had he been there, Cesare would have never shot and captured her uncle. Then she recalled the conversation she had heard between Rodrigo and Cesare in which they had talked about killing Ezio. Perhaps it had been a good thing he hadn't been there after all.

"I was at the inn…planning a ….strategy." Ezio fumbled through his words and kept fidgeting with the spoons on the tray.

He was lying; Claudia realized and then had a thought. "Were you with someone?"

Ezio looked up at her in surprise. "It wasn't anything like that."

Claudia turned in her bed so that she could face him properly. "Were you with a courtesan?"

"No, Claudia," Ezio said a little angrily. "I wasn't with a courtesan. I was just delayed because I hadn't gathered my weapons. I asked Uncle to go ahead, but never in my wildest thoughts, could I have guessed that he would die."

"I didn't mean it like that," Claudia said, regretting her words. "I am not accusing you, Ezio. I am sorry if it came out that way."

Ezio sat down on the bed next to her. "I give you my word, Claudia. I will never let anything happen to you. I've made a mistake once, I won't do it again."

Claudia started to nod when she saw a hand on the window sill. There was a small white envelope in the hand that dropped onto her floor softly. Before she could react, the hand was gone and she looked down at the envelope.

She read her name on the front and immediately realized what it was- a letter from Cesare. Though he never signed his name, his handwriting was unmistakable. She looked at Ezio and caught her breath. So far, he hadn't noticed anything. But if he were to turn around and find the letter…..

"You should get some sleep," Ezio said, gently touching her cheek.

"I will," Claudia said, through numb lips. She tried not to look at the letter so that Ezio would look behind him.

"I'll go get some sleep myself," Ezio said.

"Did you have your dinner?" She asked as Ezio made to turn around.

"No," Ezio said. "I'm not that hungry."

"Are you going to behave like a child now?" She asked, trying to make her voice seem light. Her skin was burning and her heart was beating fast, but she knew it wasn't because of her fever. The letter was lying so close to Ezio's feet, that if he just looked down…

Ezio grinned. "Alright, I shall go downstairs and have my dinner."

Claudia smiled at him and let out a breath when he walked to the door. "I'll ask the servant to take the tray away."

"There's no need." She said quickly. "If my appetite returns during the night, I'll eat something."

Ezio nodded. "Buonanotte, Claudia. I shall see you in the morning."

Claudia nodded with her lips pressed together. The minute the door closed behind him, she leapt off her bed and grabbed the envelope. Then getting back in the bed, she pulled her knees up so that if anyone came in, they wouldn't see her reading the letter.

She tore it open and felt her heart sink when she read it.

Cesare wanted to see her again. Right now. Below it, Cesare had reminded her of how her failure to comply with his wishes would result in the death of her uncle.

Claudia crumpled the letter in her hand and thrust it in her pocket. She would throw it into the river before someone found it. She got up and put on her boots. Then pulling the hood over her head, she walked over to the window.

She would have to find a way to get her uncle out. As she jumped down and landed on her feet on the pavement she decided she needed a plan as soon as possible.


	28. Chapter 28

Claudia tried not to think about how cold the winds felt against her fevered skin as she rowed across the river.   
She hated him and she kept telling herself that over and over again. The rage she felt when she thought of Cesare helped her row faster and reach the secret entrance he had shown her. The gondola bobbed and floated towards the lower staircase where she saw the two guards waiting. Her eyes travelled upwards and she wished she knew where the other guards were positioned so that she could plan her uncle’s escape.   
“Cesare is waiting for you.” One of the guards said impatiently when she still hadn’t gotten out of the boat.   
Claudia scowled at him and then stepped onto the docks, wondering if she should tie her boat when she saw two gondolas hidden near bushes right at the edge of the docks. She shrugged and then walked past the two guards.   
“Stronzi.” She muttered to them as she entered.   
Cesare was waiting for her near the cells as she came in and she looked away when he smiled at her. He was standing with his hands folded behind him and in the low light of the torches; he looked the epitome of royalty. His dark hair shone like silk and his clothes appeared to be new or freshly washed as the Borgia red colors stood out in the otherwise dreary room.   
Claudia was suddenly conscious of her disheveled appearance and the mud smears on her blue faded robes. Nevertheless, she reminded herself that she was an Assassin and an Auditore and no Borgia was going to feel her inferior.   
She walked with her head held high and looked straight into Cesare’s dark brooding eyes.   
“You beckoned?” She asked tauntingly.   
Cesare nodded towards her uncle. “Your uncle refuses to eat.”  
Claudia turned to her uncle who was sitting near the bars. He had wrapped himself in a thick blanket that looked too large on his frail frame. She had hoped her uncle would be recovering quickly enough to get out of here, but it seemed that in his present condition, he would be easily overpowered.   
She knelt before her uncle and put her hand through the bars to take his hand. “Why aren’t you eating?” she asked softly.   
“I refuse to eat that filthy Borgia food!” Uncle Mario said passionately.   
Claudia pushed back a bit of his blanket to see a large bandage on his shoulder that had some spots of blood on it. This was where Cesare had shot him and made her and everyone believe that he has shot Mario Auditore fatally.   
“Have you not shown him to a doctor?” Claudia asked, turning to glare at Cesare.   
“Your uncle is receiving the best of treatments and the most exquisite and delicious food.” Cesare replied. “One of the perks of being married to me, you know, ever since you reminded me that he is my uncle too now.”   
Claudia turned away from him and wished he wouldn’t constantly remind her of their marriage.   
“I will rip your head off.” Her uncle said, venomously and grabbed the bars tight. “You will pay for hurting my niece!”   
“I haven’t hurt her.” Cesare said dryly. “Tell him Claudia.”   
Claudia reached into her pockets and removed three vials of medicine. As discreetly as she could, she passed them on to her uncle who took them and immediately put them in his pocket.   
“You should eat.” Claudia told him. “You have to get stronger.” Then she moved closer to whisper. “I’ll tell you when you should make your move.”   
She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. Cesare caught her arm before she fell sideways and then helped her stand. Claudia looked at him and wondered how much he had heard as he started pulling her away.   
“It’s time we leave.” He said.   
“I want to stay with my uncle.” She said, suddenly nervous. Did Cesare plan to consummate the marriage tonight? Given her present state of health, she wouldn’t be able to put much of a fight.   
“You don’t want your uncle to catch your fever, now do you?” Cesare said.   
Claudia blinked at him. “What?”   
Cesare clasped one hand over hers and his other hand brushed lightly against her cheek. “Hmmm, your fever still hasn’t come down.”   
“How did you…?” Claudia started to ask and then realized she knew the answer. It must have shown on her pale face that she wasn’t well.   
“My spies told me.” Cesare said, his answer startling her.   
“You’re keeping an eye on me?” Claudia asked, suddenly feeling dizzy.   
“Of course.” Cesare said. “As I told you- if you don’t comply with my wishes I will have your uncle killed. I’ve made the same threat to your uncle. If he tries to escape my spy is ordered to kill you.”   
Claudia stared at him incredulously. The menacing look he gave her, frightened her to the very core and she cursed herself once again for the night she had gone after him. If only she had let him walk away instead.   
Cesare seemed pleased with her reaction and used it to drag her away easily up the stairs and into his room. When the bookcase slid back into place, he let her go.   
“Who is…?”   
“My spy?” Cesare looked at her as if she were joking. “I wouldn’t tell you, inamorato.” He moved around his desk and then walked to the center of the room where a small round table was placed. “All I can say is that he is very close to you.”   
“Close to me?” Claudia asked.   
Cesare lit the candles on the table and then snapped his fingers. Two servants, who were standing on the other side of the room, came rushing forward and started to set the table. Then they left the room for a brief moment after which they arrived with trays of food.   
Claudia looked at them and then at the small table. When the servants had served the food, Cesare ordered them away and took her hand.   
“Let us eat.” He said and made her sit.   
“I’m not hungry.” She said, feeling light-headed. There was just too much to process. Her uncle was still not well enough, Cesare had just threatened to kill her if her uncle had escaped, there was a spy amongst the assassins and now of all the things, Cesare expected to have dinner with her?  
Claudia was sure she was dreaming when Cesare looked at her kindly.   
“You look terrible.” He said.   
“Grazie.” Claudia said sharply and put a hand on her forehead. She imagined her fever must have spiked rowing in the cold night air, but she wouldn’t allow herself to appear weak in front of Cesare Borgia.   
He pushed a glass of water towards her, but Claudia didn’t take it.   
Cesare sighed, picked up the glass and sipped from it. Then he put it down near her. “There, it is not poisoned. Are you Auditore all the same?”   
“Like I said before, Cesare, I am not hungry.” She replied.   
“My spy tells me you didn’t have your dinner.” Cesare said. “It won’t do you well to starve yourself.”   
Claudia stared at him, the word ‘spy’ increasing her curiosity. Who could it be? As always, she had been surrounded by recruits and mentors all day. And then in the evening her brother had come to her. All those people in the Hideout were her friends and family, how could one of them be betraying her?   
Cesare sighed again when she didn’t pick up her spoon. The soup in front of her smelled delicious, but her stomach was clenching and she was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she might vomit.   
Cesare picked up a spoon and drank a bit from her bowl. “See, your soup is not poisoned either.”   
Claudia picked up her spoon but made no move to drink her soup.   
“I can understand you aren’t feeling well Claudia.” He said. “I assume it has something to do with all the stress you have been lately. So let me make things easier for you.”   
Claudia looked up at him. “What do you mean?”   
“You must be stressed about when I would call you to meet me.” Cesare said. “So how about you come see me every night. That way you won’t have to be tensed about when my letters would arrive.”   
“Every night?” Claudia raised an eyebrow. “I can barely stand to see you for a minute!”   
“We are married now, Claudia. You must perform your wifely duties and one of them is to obey your husband’s wishes.” Cesare smirked at her and then took a large bite of the meat on his plate.   
Claudia considered taking out her dagger and using it on Cesare, but his threats to hurt her uncle, loomed over her head. How she hated him!  
“And how else am I supposed to please my husband?” Claudia asked sarcastically. She picked up the spoon and drank a bit of the soup. The warm aromatic liquid seeped down her throat, warming her chest before settling down into her stomach. She had to admit that she did feel a little better after eating.   
“Well you are sick and I don’t intend to bed you tonight.” Cesare said, wrinkling his nose.   
Claudia felt a burst of anger and drank another spoonful of soup. “How horrible for you.” She said, refraining from throwing the bowl of soup on his head. Then she thought of another idea to aggravate him. “I am sure you could find a replacement in the time being. Perhaps a whore or maybe even your own sister.”   
Cesare paused suddenly and gave her a murderous look. Suddenly Claudia wished she hadn’t dragged his sister into her fight. They were all alone in the room and he was still stronger than her. There was a bread knife close to him that wasn’t very sharp but if he intended to use it….  
She instinctively reached for her dagger and then gasped when she didn’t find it. Had she forgotten it in her room? How could she be so careless?  
Cesare reached into his own pockets and slammed down a dagger before her. Claudia gasped when she saw it was hers. She made to reach for it, but he picked it again.   
“I learned a few tricks myself.” He said, his tone sharp.   
Claudia sat back in her chair and glared at him as Cesare ran a finger down the blade.   
“Not very sharp.” He remarked and then looked at her. “But you sure are.”   
Claudia decided not to reply and kept glaring at him, challenging him to try and hurt her. She may not have her weapons, but she would fight him nonetheless. Until her last breath, she would fight him.   
Cesare put the blade down again and pushed it towards her. “I guess I should tell you about Lucrezia.” He said.   
“I don’t care.” Claudia said, staring at her dagger but not picking it up, just in case he was tricking her.   
“A few months ago, my friends and I drank a little too much.” Cesare said. “I was too inebriated when I came home and happened to enter my sister’s room by mistake.” He shook his head regretfully. “ In my drunken state, I mistook her for one of my regular whores. I grabbed her by the waist when she yelled. I realized who she was and backed away. The next day I apologized profusely to my sister, but she was so terrified of me, that she wouldn’t come near me.”   
Claudia played with the tassels on the tablecloth and avoided looking at him. Her anger for him was being replaced by pity and she hated feeling anything but hatred for him.   
“By then the news had spread to the servants and the maids passed on a rumor that I had done much more.” Cesare continued. “Lucrezia was too frightened to come near me and I knew that I had forever ruined my relationship with her.”   
“Does your father know?” She asked.   
She saw Cesare’s jaw harden. “You should finish your dinner.”   
Claudia pushed the bowl away defiantly and crossed her arms. “As I have told you before, I am not hungry.”   
Cesare started to argue when they heard a noise outside. He turned in his chair and then got up. Claudia leaned forward and heard a woman sobbing.   
Before she could ask him who it could be, Cesare was pulling her up and taking her to the bookcase. He pulled on the switch and led her outside. “You should go now and get some rest.”   
Claudia narrowed her eyes. “What..? Who…?”   
The bookcase slid into place and she found herself staring at an empty wall. From the other side, she could hear Cesare opening the door.   
“Lucrezia? What is wrong? Why are you crying?” She heard him say.   
“Leave me alone!” she heard a woman’s voice. “Stay the hell away from me!”   
“Lucrezia if you would just…” She could sense the desperation in Cesare’s voice and for the second time, Claudia found herself feeling sympathy for Cesare. When he had first told her the story, she had thought that he may be lying to her once again, but hearing his interaction with his sister, she wondered if the story had been true.   
“Get the hell away from me!” She heard Lucrezia sob.   
Minutes later, she heard the door close and then suddenly a loud thumping sound. Claudia gasped and almost fell off the stairs. She clutched her forehead as her dizziness returned. She wanted him to open the door and let her see if he was telling the truth.   
She wanted him to lie to her and show her how wrong she was in loving him. Claudia felt her heart beat faster. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she clutched the walls for support. Before her eyes she started to see dark clouds, but also memories of the time Cesare had been kind to her.   
He had shown her some of that kindness again tonight and she had seriously begun to consider that Cesare may have just been misunderstood. He could have hurt her anytime he wanted, yet he hadn’t.   
Did that mean that he may not be such a terrible person after all?  
Claudia climbed down a stair, lost in her thoughts. No, she was wrong. Cesare was anything but kind and undeserving of sympathy. Her fever was making her delirious which was why she was imagining the flash of kindness in Cesare’s eyes.   
Her dizziness returned in full force and before she could catch her balance, she found herself crumbling down and falling down the stairs. Pain erupted in her limbs, but before she could react to her injuries, the darkness enveloped her and threw her into nothingness.


	29. Chapter 29

Dawn had barely broken over Roma when Ezio had made his way to the Campagna district to try and tear down the last Borgia tower. Once he spotted the tower, whose roof seemed to touch the clouds, he jumped over the low wall and landed on his feet.   
Crouching, he turned swiftly and backed against the wall of a small house. Standing, he peeked and saw that the number of guards since his last visit hadn’t decreased. They were obviously still on the lookout for him.   
Ezio frowned. This time, he hadn’t told anyone of his plans to take down the Borgia tower and he had hoped the guards wouldn’t be vigilant. Unfortunately, it seemed that his attempts had been futile. He wouldn’t be able to infiltrate the area near the towers all alone and he hadn’t brought his recruits as back-up.   
Ezio was pondering on whether or not to proceed with his plans, when the Borgia captain came into view. Behind him there were three brutes, ready with their axes.   
One of the guards came running to the captain and panted. “Signore, how much longer must we patrol this area? I haven’t seen my wife in days!”   
“Silenzio!” the Captain bellowed. “We must keep our eyes peeled for the Assassino. Just because he did not come that day, does not mean he may not come today.”   
Another guard came from around the corner and Ezio saw the large sword hanging from his belt. In fact, all the guards seemed to be carrying heavy swords and by the looks of the polished blade and hilt, they looked new.   
Ezio furrowed his brow. How was the Borgia funding all this?   
“Capitano!” The other guard said. “The French have asked for our assistance. It appears Bartolommeo’s men are overpowering them.”  
“Bene.” The Captain said. “Take fifteen of my men.”   
Ezio turned back and leaned against the wall. Now that a few guards were leaving, he may have a chance. He turned around the other corner and groaned. There were about twenty guards roaming behind the tower.   
Ezio wanted to punch the walls, or better yet, one of the guards- especially the captain. Once he was eliminated, he may be able to create a commotion. Just then, the gates opened and a carriage rode in.   
Ezio pressed himself against the wall and wondered if his luck had changed and it was wither Rodrigo or Cesare. If it was, he would go straight for the kill.   
The carriage stopped and the doors opened. The Captain walked around it and greeted the man inside.   
Ezio peeked out again and saw Leonardo da Vinci step out from the carriage. The Captain spoke to him about something that Ezio couldn’t hear. Then Leonardo was led to the large building and taken inside. The Captain walked out a couple of minutes later, locking the front door.   
Ezio watched the Borgia captain being led away by the brutes and pondered on which route to take. He could either try to kill the captain or find out why his family friend was working with the Borgia. His curiosity got the better of him and he eyed the large building just a few feet away from him.   
He spotted a haystack on the side and made a run for it. Throwing himself in, he pushed away a few straws to glance up. All the windows were shut, except for one which was slightly ajar. He had to try….  
As a group of guards walked past him, Ezio lay hidden and held his breath. The second they had gone around the corner, Ezio leapt to his feet and climbed the ledges on the building as quickly as he could.   
By the time he reached the third window, he was out of breath, but he didn’t stop. Pushing open the window with his palm, he jumped in and fell inside on his knees.   
Leonardo was standing near a large desk with large parchments of paper spread out and pots of ink and paintbrushes in one corner. The artist seemed to stiffen when he heard him enter and then slowly turned.   
“Ezio!” he exclaimed, dropping the paintbrushes in his hand where it fell with a clatter on the wooden floor.   
“Leonardo.” Ezio said, getting to his feet and nodding. “Funny I should find you here of all places.” His tone was accusatory and he made no attempt to hide it.   
Leonardo did however find it offensive as he frowned. It had been almost three years since he had last seen Leonardo and he had aged quite a bit. His blonde hair was pale as was his beard which had flicks of white and grey in them.   
He also looked like he had lost a lot of weight and there were wrinkles on his face.   
“I didn’t come here by choice.” Leonardo replied, rubbing his hands.   
It was cold in the small room and Ezio could see the small tears on Leonardo’s shirt and cape. He suddenly realized that he may have jumped to conclusions seeing the artist up close.   
“Oh?”   
Leonardo picked up the paintbrushes and winced, holding a hand to his back. “Si. Did you really think I would agree to help your enemy?”   
He sounded hurt and Ezio started to feel guilty. If Leonardo had been helping the Borgia, they would be paying him well and he wouldn’t be wearing tatters for clothes. Besides, he looked almost haggard and tortured. Still, he couldn’t rule him out as a traitor just yet.   
“You haven’t explained what you are doing here.” Ezio said. “You never told me you were in Roma.”   
Leonardo sighed and put the paintbrushes on the table. He poured a glass of water from the pitcher and handed it to him. “I was contacted in Venezia to paint for the Borgia. I made my excuses, but they apparently don’t take no for answers. The next thing I knew, I was forcibly taken one night and made to travel to Roma. I’m not a guest here, Ezio. I’m their prisoner.”   
Ezio looked around the shabby room around him and saw the broken wooden chair in one corner and a small cot in the other. The sheets on the little cot were once white and the small holes in them showed that it didn’t provide enough warmth in the cold winter nights.   
Ezio eased and took the glass of water from his friend. “Forgive me, Leonardo. It was wrong for me to think you would turn against me.”  
“I would never.” Leonardo looked appalled. “I consider you as my dearest friend, Ezio.”   
Ezio walked over to the desk and looked at what the artist was working on. There were drawings and sketches on the pages and Ezio recognized a design for a flying machine.   
“I used that in Venezia to infiltrate the Basilica.” Ezio pointed at the design.   
Leonardo sighed. “And now I have upgraded it and turned it into a weapon.” He went around the desk to sit on the other wooden chair that creaked under his weight. “That’s what the Borgia are making me do- build war machines.”   
Ezio almost dropped the glass. “What? That is terrible. Leonardo, you mustn’t help them.”   
Leonardo shrugged. “Believe me, Ezio, I tried to refuse. They rewarded me with this.” He pulled back his long sleeve to reveal a large burn scar.   
“Bastardi!” Ezio spluttered. “Leonardo, you must let me help you escape.”   
“Calm down, Ezio.” Leonardo said. “Have a seat.”  
Ezio looked around him and found a stool under a pile of papers. He pushed away the papers and saw more designs and blueprints. Ezio pushed the stool closer to the desk and sat down.   
“Once I agreed to help them, they don’t hurt me anymore.” Leonardo said. “My day begins here and after sunset, I am taken to Il Vaticano to stay at the Castello.”   
“Why don’t they make you work there?” Ezio asked.   
“I used to. Then one day Rodrigo comes in and orders me to work here with the architects here. They’ll come in an hour or so. Rodrigo wants to start work on the machines and is making me build prototypes. He brought me here so that we can test out the machines.”   
“You mean these are already built?” Ezio asked looking at a design of a rounded object that had a rotating gun on top of it.   
“They aren’t completed yet.” Leonardo said. “Ezio, I have been hearing their conversations. Rodrigo spoke of The Banker and how he was funding this project. If you were to eliminate him…”   
Leonardo grabbed Ezio’s wrist and leaned forward. “If he dies, the Borgia will be cut off from funds and they’ll have no use for me.”   
“I can take you with me right now.” Ezio assured him.   
“Trust me, they have the resources to follow you and take not only you down but your recruits as well.” Leonardo said.   
“Recruits? You know about them?” Ezio asked.   
Leonardo nodded. “There is a spy among you.” He whispered. Even though the door and most of the windows were closed, his friend still seemed frightened. “I haven’t learned his identity, but Rodrigo has been getting all his information about you and the other assassins from him.”   
Ezio pulled back, frowning. “I have to find out who he is, soon. The only problem is that it will mean suspecting one of my own. The Assassins are my family and I cannot believe one of them has turned against us.”   
Leonardo nodded sadly. “I hope you find him soon. Until then, I can keep informing you of their activities. I can be your spy. I can send you letters and…”  
“No.” Ezio said. “It is too dangerous for you. I cannot let you put yourself in any more danger.”   
Leonardo gave a weak smile as the excitement died in his eyes. “It hasn’t been that hard.” He said. “When I spent my first night at the Castello, I was scared as a mouse. But then…Ezio do not judge me when I say this but, not all of them are evil.”   
Ezio tilted his head a little. “What do you mean?”   
“I am speaking of Lucrezia. She’s Rodrigo’s daughter.” Leonardo said. “When I met he first, she seemed almost like one of them- cold and arrogant. But one morning, while I was painting in my room, she came in and we began to talk. She seemed very knowledgeable about art.”   
Ezio looked away as his friend spoke of Lucrezia. Hearing her name, still brought on a wave of pain in his heart.   
“We eventually became friends and we would spend days, talking about art and literature.” Leonardo continued, unaware of the way Ezio squirmed in his seat. “She is really a nice person once you get to know her. Of course our friendship was a secret among her family.” He sighed then. “I shall miss her.”   
“What do you mean?” Ezio asked. “Isn’t she living at the Castello?”  
“Not for long.” Leonardo said. “Apparently her father has arranged for her to marry someone. A political marriage if the rumors I heard are correct.”   
Ezio grabbed the edge of the table as the news struck him. “She’s getting married?”   
“In two weeks.” Leonardo said. “Ever since the news broke out, she has been crying quite a lot and she has stopped coming to see me. It is sad what her father is forcing her to do.”   
“Indeed.” Ezio said, numbly. The words kept repeating over and over in his head. Lucrezia was getting married? She would never ever be his….  
Leonardo shook his head. “Anyway, Ezio. I was telling you about the Banker. I’ve heard he’s holding a Pagan party in two days. I suggest you make your plans to eliminate him there. He would be out in the open and the guards will be distracted by the scantily-clad courtesans.”   
He made a sound of disgust. “He’s the most reprehensible of them all. All I’ve heard about him is the filthy parties he’s thrown in public.”   
“Do you know where it’ll be held?” Ezio asked.   
Leonardo looked deep in thought and then nodded. “Somewhere near the Pantheon. I believe there’s a bridge that takes you across to where the party is being held. Alas, that is all I can remember.”   
Ezio got up. “Grazie, amico.” He said. “I shall do as you ask.”  
“Oh and Ezio.” Leonardo said. “They have the Apple. How could it be?”  
Ezio shook his head sadly. “Cesare attacked Monteriggioni and killed Uncle Mario and took the Apple.”   
“That bastardo!” Leonardo grunted. “There is something unusual going on with him as well, Ezio. Cesare seems too preoccupied with something lately. I’ve seen his disappear into his room a lot and once when I went in there to discuss plans with him, he wasn’t present. None of the servants knew where he was.”   
Ezio shrugged. “He must probably be out with a courtesan.”   
“Knowing the Borgia as I have learned over the past few weeks, they wouldn’t hide a courtesan.” Leonardo pointed out. “In fact, they would be sharing her.”   
Ezio made a disgusted sound which made his friend grin.   
“My point is.” Leonardo continued. “No one seems to know what Cesare is up to. If he was planning an attack on the Assassins, his guards would be talking about it. If it was a mistress he was hiding, I would have seen her. I think he may have found how to use the Apple.”   
“Where is it?” Ezio asked, leaning over the desk. “Do you know where it is?”   
“No.” Leonardo said. “Rodrigo showed it to me and I pretended I didn’t know what to do with it. Then it was snatched away from me.”  
“If Cesare knows how to use the Apple, then that is indeed dangerous for us.” Ezio replied.   
“I am sorry I cannot be much help.” Leonardo said.   
“No.” Ezio said, putting a hand on Leonardo’s shoulder. “I am sorry for not being able to help you.”   
Leonardo gave him a small smile. “While I am here I can pass on information to you, Ezio. I cannot allow you to help me and put your own life at risk. They have been keeping a careful eye on me.”   
“I will kill Juan Borgia.” Ezio said determinedly. “And then I shall get you out of here. It’s a promise.”   
Leonardo got up and embraced him. “Grazie, Ezio. You have given me hope and strength to continue. Or else I thought I would be doomed to be kept prisoner by the Borgia.”   
Ezio patted his back and then moved back. “I will see you soon, amico. It is a promise.”


	30. Chapter 30

The sun was warm on her skin and the surface beneath her soft and plush. Claudia turned and sighed as sleep tried to push her back into the darkness again. She didn’t mind.

For the first time in months, she felt a sense of tranquility and lightness that she wasn’t ready to let go of yet. She could almost feel herself floating in air and nestled closer into the softness she was surrounded in.

One hand pulled on the blankets while the other clutched at the soft pillow beneath her head. Letting out another satisfied sigh, Claudia began to drift into slumber when all her memories came rushing back in and another thought struck her. Her bed at the Hideout was not this comfortable.

Her eyes snapped open and she blinked rapidly as the sun hit her eyes. She covered them with one hand and then looked away towards the desk near the window where she saw someone. Instantly, she sat up with the icy realization that she was in Cesare’s bedroom.

She looked in Cesare’s direction and saw him sitting by the desk, scribbling something with a quill in his hand. He rubbed his bearded chin as he read the documents and then looked up, turning to see her staring at him.

When their eyes met, for a brief second, she saw surprise in his eyes which was quickly followed by concern and then all that was gone. He stood up with a smirk and his eyes hardened. Claudia watched him walk slowly towards her.

The sun had just risen and Cesare was already dressed and working. Or, she thought, he hadn’t slept at all last night.

“You’re finally awake.” He said, coming closer.

Claudia pulled back and clutched the covers. When she looked down, she saw an embroidered quilt under her hands and that was when she realized she was not in her robes. Her plain white blouse was thin and suddenly she was conscious of Cesare’s watchful eyes. She pulled the covers over her and then sat up straight.

“What am I doing here?” She asked.

“You don’t remember?” Cesare asked, raising an eyebrow. Then he reached out to touch the side of her neck, causing her to shirk. He clutched her shoulder and touched her forehead. “Hmm, you’re still warm, but much better.” He pulled back and Claudia scowled at him.

She looked around the room and saw a small narrow table near the wardrobe where her robes and pouches were kept. “What…oh…” Claudia touched her own forehead as she remembered what had happened last night. She had been going down the stairs, when she had suddenly felt dizzy. “I fainted!”

Cesare nodded. “You had forgotten your dagger so when I went to look for you to return it, I found you on the ground.”

“You should have left me there!” Claudia yelled. “I’d rather be there than on your bed!”

Cesare stepped back when she swung her legs over and got up. Her body swayed slightly and the dizziness returned. He grabbed her before she fell sideways and Claudia angrily pushed him away.

“Don’t touch me!” She said.

“You’re my wife. I have every right to touch you.” Cesare said, a smug look on his face.

Claudia walked past him and picked up her robes. “I don’t need to be reminded of that constantly.” She said and started to put on her robes. Her hands felt numb and try as she might, she couldn’t pull the robes over her head.

Cesare came over and tugged at the cloth. Claudia didn’t look at him as she put her arms through it and then started to put on her belt. Her dizziness had returned and her hands kept missing the buckles. She turned away from Cesare, certain he was laughing at her attempts to dress herself.

He came to stand before her and helped her with the buckles. “Why do you need so many belts?” He asked, casually. When he had finished buckling the belts and pouches around her waist, he looked at her. “This doesn’t suit you.”

Claudia swallowed, aware that Cesare was standing too close to her. “What?”

“These robes. You would look much better in a Templar’s attire.” Cesare said softly. He moved even closer, as if sensing she was uncomfortable with his presence.

He was trying to intimidate her and Claudia tried not to move back and give him the satisfaction of succeeding in his plans. “I would rather die.”

Cesare put a hand under her chin. “Can’t let that happen now, can we?” His voice was soft and breathless and for a moment, Claudia thought that if he wanted to kiss her, she would let him. Then when he kept staring at her, she shivered.

What was wrong with her? She blamed her fever for making her think ridiculous thoughts.

“So why don’t we compromise.” He said, a teasing glint in his eyes. His voice was still low and husky. “I would rather you wouldn’t wear robes at all.”

Claudia reached out to slap him, but Cesare caught her wrist. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Why the hell not?” Claudia cried, trying to free herself from his grip.

He pushed his face closer to hers and Claudia did move back then. “You do not want to see me angry.”

Claudia used all her remaining force to shove at him. “I’m not scared of you, Cesare Borgia!” she spat.

“Maybe.” Cesare closed the distance between them again and Claudia stepped back again. A few more steps and she would be backed against the wall. “But you should still never play with fire.”

“I’m not afraid of getting a little burned.” Claudia said.

Cesare stepped towards her again and Claudia pulled back again. He was smiling at her while the teasing gleam in his eyes remained. “I was hoping you would say that.”

Claudia turned away from him, but Cesare pulled on her arm and backed her against the wall. She felt the breath knock out from her and then let out a tiny gasp when Cesare pressed himself against her.

“Ready to get a little burned?” He said, his voice almost a whisper. His thumb caressed her bottom lip and Claudia closed her eyes.

No matter what, she still couldn’t rid her feelings for him. And he knew that, she thought in despair. He knew her weakness and was using it to his advantage. She tried to gather up her anger, but the second his lips brushed against hers, she stilled and her anger abated.

His fingers stroked the side of her neck while his lips touched hers. Claudia tried to make herself angry by reminding her of his deceit, but her feelings for him were triumphing and to her shock, she found herself responding to him.

Cesare seemed surprised at first and almost pulled away. But when she put her hands on his chest, he deepened his kiss and pressed his body harder against hers. Claudia let out a moan as his kissed trailed down to her neck and then back to her lips.

He tugged at her belts and robe and when he had opened a buckle, Claudia suddenly realized what was happening. She froze and struggled in his grasp.

“Let go of me! Now!” She screamed.

Cesare held on to her tight. “Claudia will you…”

“Just let me go!” She screamed louder.

Cesare clamped a hand over her mouth. “Don’t scream!” He said. “Bene, I’ll let you go, but if you scream….”

He stepped back from her and Claudia looked away from him and adjusted her clothes.

“You’re in love with me.” Cesare said. Claudia looked at him in surprise which amused him. “It’s obvious how much you’re trying to fight it.”

“I used to like you Cesare.” Claudia said, wishing her tone would waver. “But that was before I knew who you were. Now that I do, I am utterly disgusted with you.”

“No you’re not.” Cesare said smugly. “I could feel it in your responses. “You can’t walk away from your feelings, Claudia. You can say whatever you want now, but a day will come when you will have to give in to all my wishes, because that will be the day your heart won.”

Claudia pulled over the hood on her head. “I’m an Assassin, Cesare. I can promise you that a day will come when you will pay for your misdeeds.”

Cesare laughed at that. “And on that day, you will be standing with me. Because you love me Claudia. And love doesn’t just die away no matter what.”

Claudia felt a burst of anger at his smugness. She turned on her heels and walked over to the bookcase to flip the switch. When it slid open, Claudia stepped inside and then turned.

“My love died the day you blackmailed me into marrying you.” She said. “I will never forgive you for making me feel helpless.”

“Like I said before...” Cesare shrugged. “If you decide to become a Templar…”

Claudia shook her head. “I am an Assassin and the Templars are my enemy. One day I’m going to show you just how much I hate you all.”

Cesare gave a derisive laugh and Claudia stomped away from him, promising herself to show Cesare just how much she hated him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They were all here.

As soon as he came back after meeting Leonardo, he had sent a message to the leaders of all factions to come meet him at the Tiber Island Hideout. It took some time, but by evening, all of them had made it and were currently waiting for his announcement in the big hall where the recruits were trained.

Ezio sat in a chair in the corner, watching everyone enter. His eyes grazed over each one of them and wished he also held the special ability to discern who the traitor was and who was loyal to the Order.

La Volpe started to come towards him and then saw Machiavelli and stopped. Ezio narrowed his gaze and studied the young politician. Could La Volpe be right about him after all?

No, he couldn’t be the traitor. He didn’t know Machiavelli as long as he knew the others, but he had been his ally ever since he came to Roma and had showed him all over the city. Besides, he had also provided him with information on the Borgia. Would a traitor really do that?

One of the mercenaries made his way to him through the crowd with a letter in his hand. Ezio stood, recognizing him as Stefano.

“Buona sera.” Ezio greeted and took the letter from him.

“Bartolomeo sends his regrets for not being able to attend the meeting tonight.” Stefano said. “The French are not making it easier on us. I am attending on the behalf of the mercenaries.”

“Grazie for coming.” Ezio said and patted his shoulder.

Stefano nodded politely and then went back to wait with the others. Ezio frowned when he looked at the faces staring back at him. Claudia had still not arrived, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He would fill her in later.

“Thank you all for coming.” Ezio said, coming to stand before him. “I have an important mission I need to undertake and could use everyone’s help.”

“Anything for you Ser Ezio.” One of the thieves spoke.

The others agreed with him and Ezio put up his hands to silence them. “Grazie. I have just learned the Juan Borgia is holding a party. He is also known as the Banker and is the man behind providing the Borgia with funds. We need to kill him and cut off their finances.”

Ezio watched as the information sunk into everyone. He watched for unusual reactions and found none. One of them was a traitor and it was going to be very difficult to find out who it was. Trust was imperative in their way of life and accusing anyone of being a traitor without proof would not only offend them but sever ties with a faction.

At the moment he could use any help to defeat the Borgia. He wished he could also tell them about Leonardo and how they should plan on freeing him, but that would mean he would also have to tell him that it was his artist friend who had told him about the party and that would only result in his friend being hurt.

“I want the thieves and courtesans to find out the exact location of where the party is being held.” Ezio continued. “Then I want the courtesans to accompany me there while I’m in disguise.” He turned to the recruits grouped in one corner. “Once I learn the location, I would want you all to stand in position on the perimeter. At my signal, you shall distract the guards.”

“What about the mercenaries?” Stefano asked.

“I would want to take you along as well, but given the current situation with the French, I cannot ask such a favor from you.” Ezio said.

Stefano looked disappointed and Ezio immediately decided that he couldn’t be the traitor. Besides, Stefano had been the one to help his family in Monteriggioni.

“Any more questions?” Ezio asked.

“Si.” He heard Caterina’s voice. He looked over the others and found Caterina entering the hall. She looked beautiful in the soft glow of candles and completely out of place among the Assassins. “What can I do to help?” she asked.

“No, Caterina. I need you to stay safe.” Ezio said.

Caterina came forward. “I know about these parties Ezio. You will need a companion if you need to blend in. I could help.”

“I can ask the courtesans.” Ezio argued.

“I won’t take no for an answer.” She said stubbornly.

Ezio frowned but he didn’t want to create a scene in front of everyone, so he relented. “Bene.”

Caterina smiled and came to stand with him. “In the few days I spent in captivity, I have learned a lot about the Borgia. Perhaps I may be use to you after all.”

Ezio gave her a small smile then turned to the others. “The party is in two days. I expect to see results soon. You all can leave now.”

The large crowd started to disperse and everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Ezio watched La Volpe push past Machiavelli and leave in a huff while the politician rolled his eyes at him.

Ezio heard a door burst open and stepped down from the platform to see Claudia storming in. Her face was red with anger and she seemed surprised to see the crowd move past her. Then she spotted him and made her way over.

“What is going on?” She asked in a sharp tone.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ezio asked. “Why do you look so angry? And why were you not in bed resting?”

“I am fine.” Claudia said roughly. “Why are there so many people here? Did I miss a meeting?”

Ezio frowned at her and put a hand to her forehead. “I was telling them about a party Juan Borgia is holding and how we need to assassinate him.” He said. “Your fever has come down.”

“How is he related to the Borgia?” She asked, pushing his hand away as if she hated being treated like a child.

“He’s the cardinal-nephew and one of Cesare’s generals.” Ezio said. “But most importantly he’s their financier and so we must…”

“Kill him!” Claudia said and he saw the anger blazing in her eyes. “Let’s kill them all!”

Caterina and he exchanged strange looks. “One at a time.”

“The others may be present there too.” Claudia said. “You take down Juan and I will…”

“No. You’re not going.” Ezio said.

Claudia gaped at him. “Why? Am I not a capable enough assassin? In fact, why haven’t I been formally initiated into the Order?”

“Your training is not complete.” Ezio reminded her. “And you are still not well enough to undertake a mission.”

“I am going Ezio!” Claudia argued. “Whether you permit or not. I will go!”

“Why must you be so frustrating!” Ezio snapped. “Can you just for once listen to your elder brother?”

“I will find my own way then.” Claudia said, turning to go.

“Claudia, aspetta.” Caterina said and then turned to Ezio. “You have to stop treating her like a child. If she wants to accompany you, then let her.”

“You have no idea what kind of party it is.” Ezio said. “It’s one of those filthy parties where people openly….get intimate with each other.”

“I run a brothel, Ezio.” Claudia said and then looked away. “I mean, not presently but…I am going!”

Ezio started to argue when Caterina caught his sleeve. “Let her.” She whispered. “She’s as stubborn as you are and if you don’t let her do this, she’ll do it all by herself and put herself in danger.”

Ezio frowned and turned back to his sister. “Bene. But you will follow my orders.”

“Of course.” Claudia said, some of her anger dissipating.

“I could accompany her.” Stefano said, coming towards them. “We could blend in conveniently if we go as couples.”

“That is a good idea.” Caterina said.

Claudia looked at Stefano and then crossed her arms. Ezio considered it and then nodded. With Stefano by her side, Claudia would be well-protected.

“Alright. In two days we all go.” Ezio said. “Stefano, you will need different clothes.”

“Claudia can help me.” He said.

Ezio nodded. “It is settled then. The day after, we kill Juan Borgia.”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Claudia hated what she was wearing. The dark pink dress was strapless and low on her shoulders. The frilly front length ended just a over her knees while the back extended to her ankles.

She had left her long curly hair open to conceal some of her bare skin, but she had to face the facts: she looked like a courtesan.

She sighed and bent over to tie the ribbons on her shoes and grumbled as the top of her dress slid lower. Straightening, she adjusted it and gasped when she saw someone's reflection in the mirror.

"I wasn't...er.... I was..." Stefano ran a hand through his shoulder-length wavy hair and looked flustered.

Claudia almost didn't recognize the mercenary first. He had discarded his dirty vest and pants for a soft white shirt and black pants with a red swirling design on the side. His boots were black and polished until they looked shiny. He had a belt on his waist with small pouches on it from which he removed three small globes.

"Think these would be enough?" He asked, blushing and trying vainly to change the subject.

Claudia turned away from him briefly and pulled up the top of her dress, frowning at how frustrating her dress was. When she turned, she made sure he wouldn't realize how uncomfortable she was. If her facade faltered, then she would stand out in the crowd and be found out by the enemy. Their current mission depended on all of them blending well into the crowds that would throng to the pagan party.

"You can't wear the belt. It'll be too easy." She told him. "Put the smoke bombs in your pocket and your dagger in your boot.

Setefano nodded and removed the belt. "Will you be carrying a weapon as well?" He asked while dropping the smoke bombs in his pocket.

Claudia patted her thigh. "Of course."

Setefano looked down at her dress and his blush deepened. "I don't mean to stare." He mumbled.

She was about to tell him to stop behaving uncomfortably around her when Ezio entered. He was dressed similar to Stefano except instead of the red design on his breeches, he had gold on them.

"I see the clothes fit." Her brother said.

"Grazie for lending them to me." Stefano replied.

Ezio then turned to her and frowned heavily. "I wish you would reconsider coming with us."

"I don't see you asking the other assassins not to come." Claudia said sharply.

"They won't be in the party and in immediate danger. You'll be surrounded by it." Ezio replied.

"I'll never leave her side." Stefano promised. "I'll keep your sister safe."

Claudia looked at Stefano and though she appreciated his loyalty to her brother she was annoyed by how inept everyone thought she was.

"I've been training really hard." She said. "Just today morning I threw Tomaso on his back."

Tomaso was one of the assassin recruits who was almost six feet tall and heavy-built. So far no one had been able to defeat the burly man, but Claudia knew it wasn't always strength that counted in a battle. Using her intellect, she had ducked most of his strikes before landing three swift punches on his stomach and then crouching and sliding a kick at his ankles.

Just when Tomaso had been about to fall, she had straightened and pushed at his shoulders in a circular motion, causing him to fall on his back and have his breath knocked out of him.

"I heard." Ezio said. "He's been complaining the whole day. But I still don't want you to...."

"Oh, Ezio!" Catering said, coming into the room. She was dressed similarly to Claudia in a purple gown and had left her red hair loose to, except she looked far more elegant and not all like a courtesan. Claudia envied her grace as Caterina wrapped a hand around Ezio's arm.

"She's not a child. You have to stop treating her like one." She said.

"She's my little sister..."Ezio started to argue but Caterina squeezed his arm.

"She's an assassin now and she wants to be treated as your equal." She said.

Claudia smiled at the other woman, pleased that she was taking her side. She looked at Caterina and Ezio together, smiling at each other and wondered if her brother had finally moved in after Cristina's death. After she had learned of her death, Claudia was sure her brother would never get over the one woman he had loved since he had become a young man. But seeing him with Caterina, she felt a glow of happiness seeing her brother smile genuinely at another woman. Maybe they might even get married....

"Shall we go?" Caterina asked.

"If you're ready." Ezio said, looking at all of them.

"I am." Claudia said confidently.

*/*/*/*/*/*

They were walking across the bridge towards the hill on top of which the party was being held. Ezio had La Volpe’s thieves to thank for the exact location as well as Leonardo, but he could never take the latter’s name out aloud for fear that the Templar spy in their Order might report it back to the Borgia.

No, Leonardo’s safety was now his responsibility.

He glanced at the cliffs and spotted the recruits taking position. They had been ordered to stay around the area where the party was being held and wait for his signal. The courtesans were already at the party, distracting the guards while the thieves were across on the rooftops of a small village nearby.

Behind him, he heard Stefano talking to Claudia about something and he noticed how distracted his sister looked. She also looked tired and sad and he wished he could find a way to bring some happiness in her life. She tripped over a rock then and before Ezio could reach out to her, Stefano grabbed her arm to steady her.

“Grazie.” She told him and smoothed her dress and hair.

“No thanks necessary.” Stefano said.

Ezio gave the mercenary a nod and then turned ahead. He didn’t know much about Stefano but he knew he couldn’t be the traitor. Stefano had not only helped his mother and sister in Monteriggioni, he had helped the other citizens as well. He had also lost his brother in the attacks so if he really was a traitor, he wouldn’t have put his brother in danger.

Ezio turned to Caterina who was telling him about how pleasant the weather was, but he was still distracted. Caterina did look beautiful in her purple gown and her long hair made her look delicate, but she wasn’t Lucrezia. Try as he could, he couldn’t shake off his feelings for Lucrezia.

He heard his sister laugh then and turned to see Claudia and Stefano walking arm-in-arm.

“What are you thinking, Ezio?” Caterina asked.

Ezio turned his head to look at Claudia smiling. It had been a long time since he had seen his sister smile like that. Perhaps it was time she met a nice man and settled down. He turned to Stefano and saw him smiling down at his sister too.

“They make a nice pair.” Caterina said.

“You think so?” Ezio asked.

“It doesn’t matter what I think.” Caterina said. “All that matters is what Claudia wants.”

Ezio took Caterina’s hand and entwined his fingers with hers. “I would like it if she had a husband and a family she deserves.”

“Maybe she wants it too.” Caterina said, looking at his sister thoughtfully.

“Well, I shall have a talk with her later. Right now our focus must be on the mission.” Ezio said.

Caterina dropped his hand and curled her hand around his upper arm. “Something tells me I’m going to love playing my part.”

Ezio gave her a small smile as he saw the look on her face. Caterina wanted him and he should too…except he kept thinking of a certain golden-haired beauty with large blue eyes….

“Look, they’re wearing masks!” Caterina said.

“Then we’ll get them too.” Ezio said. He turned to his sister and Stefano and pulled away from Caterina. “I’ll go get the masks. All of you stay here.”

Claudia nodded and Ezio went to the entrance and found a line of people trying to get in. The guards at the entrance had a large table set nearby on which lay a pile of masks. Ezio walked past the queue and went around the guards. He rolled under the table from behind the guards and reached out his hand to grab four masks.

Once he had them, he moved out from under the table and made his way back to his companions.

“Here.” He said, handing them out. “We will have to find another entrance. The guards at the gate are checking everyone. Even with masks, we won’t be able to conceal our identities.”

Caterina nodded. “The Borgia will surely recognize us.”

“Then maybe you both shouldn’t go.” Claudia said. “They know you Ezio. It’ll be dangerous. Ad they must be on the lookout for Caterina when she escaped their captivity.”

Ezio put his hands on his sister’s shoulder. “I am not afraid of them.”

“Neither am I.” Caterina said. “Besides it’s a party. We’ll be masked and inconspicuous.”

“We’ll be fine.” Ezio assured Claudia who looked worried. “We just have to stick to the plan. I get to kill Juan Borgia. You all are my back-up.”

Claudia nodded. “Bene. Let’s go.”

*/*/*/*/*/*

Claudia cursed her short thin dress for the second time in the evening. Ezio had found a secret entrance near the bushes that had more thorns in it than leaves. Caterina had moved swiftly through with Ezio’s help, but Claudia had not only declined Stefano’s help, she had misjudged her strategy to push past the thorns.

When she came out, she frowned at the scratches on her bare leg.

“Are you bleeding?” Stefano asked in concern.

“No. I’m just scratched badly.” Claudia said, dusting off a few leaves on her skirt.

Ezio handed her some ointment and Claudia immediately applied it. “You carry this with you everywhere?”

Ezio smiled. “I’ve had my share of cuts and bruises. Ready to go?”

“Si.” Claudia said, handing back the ointment. “So Stefano and I move to one side of the party and you and Caterina the other, right?”

Ezio nodded. “Be careful.” He told her. “When I kill Juan, I’ll call for the recruits who will distract guards with arrows. You and Stefano will blend in with the courtesans and move out. Got it?”

“And kill any guard that comes in my way.” Claudia said.

She saw her brother suppress a groan. “Try to get out without causing any conflict.”

“Bene.” Claudia said, exhaustedly. “Now can we go into the party?”

“Buona fortuna.” Ezio told them and then taking Caterina’s hand, he walked in the other direction.

Claudia shook her head at Ezio and put on her mask while Stefano did the same. When he had tied the strings, he held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Claudia took his hand and together they entered the party area. What she saw, startled her.

When she came to Roma and decided to run a brothel, she had prepared herself mentally to be subjected to men and women behaving in a crude manner. Still, she was not prepared to see the sight before her.

Men and women were prancing around in clothes that barely concealed anything. She had thought her dress was too short, but seeing a woman walk past her with leaves on her chest and nothing else, Claudia almost gasped and put a hand over her eyes.

“Stay close.” Stefano said.

Claudia glanced at him and when she saw him unperturbed by the depravity in front of him, she wondered if she was being prude. A man bumped into her then and Claudia cringed as his naked sweaty skin, grazed her hand.

“Let’s get out of here.” Claudia said, clutching Stefano’s upper arm.

  
“Do you want to go home?” He asked in surprise.

“No, let’s find a quiet corner so we don’t bump into naked people.” Claudia said, desperately.

There are people dancing up ahead. They have some clothes on.” Stefano said, but Claudia heard the amusement in his voice. She didn’t care if all this didn’t matter to him, it did to her.

Beside her, a couple tumbled onto a grassy patch and started to kiss and stroke each other. Claudia moved closer to Stefano and walked faster to the small area where people were dancing.

In front of them was a large building with steep rooftops and Borgia flags on poles. Two guards were standing on either side of the heavy engraved wooden door and Claudia took a quick look around for the Banker.

La Volpe’s thieves had described him as a tall stout man who reeked of Borgia’s wickedness. So far, she could see some heavy men, but none who bore the arrogance of a Borgia. The door to the building before them, opened then and she saw four figures come out.

The man who came out first was heavy-set with a red hat and a red loincloth. He wore nothing else but that and Claudia turned away in disgust.

“Is that him?” She asked Stefano, not wanting to look at the repulsive man for long.

“Si. And Rodrigo, Lucrezia and Cesare.” Stefano said with a heavy frown.

“Claudia looked up at him in bewilderment and then turned back to the building where she saw the Borgia family standing and greeting the guests.

Cesare and Rodrigo where in dark red robes with golden threads while Lucrezia was dressed in an elegant red gown with deep purple sleeves and golden cuffs. She had her golden hair tied at the back and looked completely out of place in such a vile party.

Claudia’s eyes returned to Cesare and saw him deep in conversation with his father while Juan Borgia stepped forward and announced for the festivities to begin. Two courtesans entered from the building and made their way to Cesare. They took his arm and led him to the side and away from Rodrigo who was scowling at his son.

Another man entered from the building, dressed in a sea-blue coat with golden lapels and dark breeches. He was a burly man with a shabby beard. He walked over to Lucrezia who scowled at him but still took his offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

“They’re all here.” Stefano said, grudgingly. “We should kill them all.”

Claudia looked up at him and dropped her hands. “What? No! We should stick to our plan.”

“The plan changed the minute the whole Borgia family made an appearance.” Stefano said. “We can kill them all. We can finish this right now.”

“We…we…should talk to Ezio.” She said.

“We’ll just arouse suspicion if we seek him out.” Stefano said. “It is because of them that my brother was killed. They will pay for this.”

Stefano made a move towards them and Claudia grabbed at his sleeve. But Stefano pulled back his arm forcefully, causing Claudia to lose her balance. She reached for something to hold onto and found the arm of one of the male guests.

“Careful.” He said, holding her. His hands then moved to her waist and Claudia pushed him away.

“Grazie for your help. Now go away.” Claudia said and then realized the strings of her mask had loosened. She started to tie them up, while at the same time looking for Stefano who was moving through the crowds, when an inebriated woman bumped into her.

The mask dropped from her hands and fell to the grass. Claudia quickly bent over to scoop it up and was about to put it on when she noticed someone staring at her near the fallen pillars. She turned and gasped.

Cesare was staring at her in surprise as the two courtesans danced near him, caressing his arms and chest.

Claudia quickly put on her mask and turned around. She had to get away from here. She was caught!

She made her way through the crowds, keeping her head bowed and making sure she wouldn’t run into more people. She had barely made out the entrance in the bushes from which they had come, when a strong hand grabbed her.

He whipped her around and tore of the mask.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Cesare growled.

 


End file.
